


Wild Cat

by Deserett



Series: Another Reality (AR) Universe: wild cats [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он считал себя обычным парнем, не склонным к авантюрам. А в элитный отряд смерти попал, как ему казалось, по чистой случайности. Он мог отказаться от вступительных экзаменов, испытаний и даже посвящения в бойцы. Но он не сделал этого, в какой-то момент поддавшись честолюбию, жажде славы и престижа. А потом понял, что держит его не жадность, не пережитая боль и не упрямство. Влечение к напарнику, что был и опорой, и помощником, и любовником, и предателем... и искусно спрограммированной ложью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

\- Ваше пребывание на земле продлено на месяц. Официально. Неофициально же, мистер Оттон, - демон отстраненно поглядел в чистое предутреннее небо, - решите все дела с живыми родственниками в три дня. Ваше присутствие мешает беременности вашей внучки, она родит внепланово раньше срока, если вы... - у фразы не было продолжения. Вежливая угроза просто витала в воздухе. - Вы...

\- Я повинуюсь, милорд, - проситель съежился, кутаясь в плащ по брови.

\- Знаю, вы сбиты с толку. Не понимаете, что случилось. Она стала верующей после вашей смерти. Она верит, что вы отправились в мир иной, мир лучший, чем здешний. Ваша призрачная форма пугает ее. Довольно и того, что вы умоляли ее простить вас, врываясь в сны.

\- Моя девочка работала детективом. Привыкла общаться с неадекватными костоломами и мерзавцами любого пошиба. Ей не пристало бояться немощного старика.

\- Материнство меняет всё. Оставьте ее в покое. Утрясите вопрос с наследством. И затем валите, наконец, туда, где вам уготовано существовать дальше, в плотной и удобной материи. Призракам тут не место.

\- Благодарю, благодарю вас...

\- Следующий, - демон поднялся со скамейки, где обыкновенно принимал просителей, обошел ее, не оставляя, впрочем, следов в рыхлой земле, и приблизился к любимому кусту. Розарий в красноватом свете солнца не более чем оправа для его главной сияющей драгоценности. Темно-изумрудные листья, черные мощные стебли и длинные, с палец толщиной шипы. Этот куст пока не цветёт. Но скоро. Скоро...

Он поговорит с корневищем шепотом, когда оно очнется от летаргии, узнает, чего не хватает для питания. Возможно, золы из человеческих костей. Возможно, крови девственниц, как это случалось раньше, забавно и по старинке. Всё легко можно добыть, в два счета. А пока – последний на это утро посетитель.

\- Следующий, - повторил демон, не услышав хруста камушков на гравийной дорожке. Обернулся. - Рудольф?

Человек в кожаном фартуке и коротких шнурованных штанах мял в руках зеленую охотничью шапочку. Мужественный квадратный подбородок, ершик светлых волос, да и весь крепко сбитый облик выдавали в нём коренного немца. Посетители бара “Freezing Point”, да и прочие обыватели, воображали, что он баварец, выписан корпорацией из Мюнхена – прямиком с того развеселого Октоберфеста, где, по убеждению американцев, пиво льется рекой круглый год. На самом деле хозяин бара был родом из Франконии, очень гордого и самобытного региона, не признающего полновесной связи со знаменитой Баварией. Хозяин розария знал об этом очень хорошо. Он тонко чувствовал разницу – в своих интересах. И пригласил гостя на резную скамейку, сам оставаясь поодаль, у необычного – почти трехметрового – розового куста.

\- Вы знаете, о чём я попрошу, герр Мортеаль, - негромким, но твердым голосом начал Рудольф. - Вопрос в том, что вы стребуете взамен.

\- Новой сделкой нельзя отменить старую, милейший мой Кле. Вы очень устаете. Мечтаете передать дело дочери, а она ни в какую.

\- После того, что с ней сделал Сайфер...

\- Лишаться невинности в вашей подсобке ей премного понравилось, заверяю.

\- Он опозорил ее!

\- Мы живем не в Средневековье, Кле. Когда же вы поймете? Когда привыкнете?

\- Я не привыкну, - в упрямстве пробормотал трактирщик. - Зря вы меня спасли. Зря перенесли в новое время, герр.

\- Вы хотели этого ради нее, Кле. Ради Анны-Магдалены. Вы самоотверженный человек, прошедший сквозь адские фильтры и коварство проверок на прочность души, устроенные моим старшим сыном. Вы идеальный работник. Так же, как и другие сотрудники Хайер-билдинг, никогда не проболтаетесь, отвечая на каверзные вопросы о том, кто вы и откуда.

\- Она уедет! Бросит меня ради этого вашего университета в Солт-Лейк-Сити. Вы соблазнили ее перспективами и независимостью, заразили этой... имансипу... имансопе...

\- Эмансипацией, - поправил демон улыбаясь. - Она прибыла сюда девочкой, любопытной и восприимчивой, ей легче далась интеграция и ассимиляция, рост самосознания, поиск себя. Но она не бросит вас. Вы – вся ее семья. Где бы она ни была, чем бы ни занималась – она помнит о вас. И примчится на помощь, едва вы позовете.

\- Но мой виртсхауз[1]! Она не хочет продолжать наше дело!

\- Это бар, Кле, бар. Прошу, не путайте, не забывайте. “Freezing Point” – одно из самых шикарных и оборудованных по самому последнему слову техники питейных заведений Гонолулу. И вы не нуждаетесь там в руках дочери. Лаборатория прислала вам гениального повара-андроида. Хорошенькие человеческие официантки дополнили интерьер зала. Ваша же задача – украшать собой барную стойку, разговаривать с пьяными, протирать кружки и разливать двести сортов отборного пива со всего мира.

\- Но я несчастен! Мне плохо, мне одиноко без Анны-Магдалены! Без старого домика на берегу Рёслау, без дыма печей, без запаха дегтя и пережженной шерсти. Новый мир прекрасен и безопасен, но я скучаю по грязи, из которой вы меня вытащили.

\- Себялюбец, - холодно припечатал демон. Правый глаз его зажегся багрянцем. - Желаешь вернуться в тысячу семьсот сорок седьмой год?

\- Нет, герр. То есть я бы с радостью, но Анна-Магдалена не разделит мой выбор, а без нее я не уйду. Ей хорошо здесь, в мире, где женщину поставили на равных с мужчиной. И на моём несчастье растет ее счастье. Я не привыкну, но смирюсь.

\- Желай, - еще холоднее бросил Асмодей.

\- Я хочу отойти от дел. Найдите... назначьте мне помощника. Того, кому я однажды – скоро! – передам виртсха... бар.

\- Это всё?

\- Да, герр, - Рудольф со страхом посмотрел, как демон вдруг исчез. На секунду. А появился – перед самым его носом, в мокром черном одеянии до пят, но пронзительно бледный, как тысячелетний мертвец, замораживающий гравий под своими ногами, полированное дерево скамейки и сам воздух. - Г-герр?

\- Будущее нестабильно, - прошипел потомок Люцифера. - Сущность времени, изобретенного для вас и только для вас, такова, что вы встаете перед вечным выбором. Ты жаждешь моего пророчества, чтобы склонить голову перед неотвратимостью, но это испытание души, напиток ее радости. Или ее муки. Решать тебе.

\- Я вынесу всё. Откройте мне будущее.

\- Через месяц, самое большее два, состоится четвертый призыв в ELSSAD. С Марса прибудет новая партия юношей, среди них – талантливый, но скромный парнишка, мнящий себя обыкновенным оборотнем. Он надеется мыть посуду в твоём баре. Он надеется, ты возьмешь его к себе. Он не верит, что пройдет медосмотр, и обратится к тебе до того, как всё состоится. Примешь его – и обретешь наследника, продолжателя древнего пивоварного дела. Собственную пивоварню вы вскоре построите на острове Ланаи. Анна-Магдалена улетит на материк, но твой приемыш станет тебе сыном, ближе и роднее того, которого ты потерял в битве при Лауфельде[2]. У парнишки нет отца, он осчастливит тебя и сам будет счастлив.

Левый глаз демона обратился в чернильную бездну. Рудольф смотрел в него не дыша, гусиная кожа покрывала его с ног до головы.

\- А если я не возьму юношу в бар?

\- Он пройдет медосмотр и станет величайшим героем ELSSAD. Он совершит деяние, равного которому нет в летописи оборотней. Он победит в поединке с Тьмой, праматерью всех демонов. Моей праматерью. Но он не будет знать о величии поступка. И никто ему не скажет.

\- Обретет ли он затем своё счастье?

\- Будущее слишком нестабильно, мой дорогой Кле. Может, да. Может, нет. Ты останешься один в баре на целый год. А через год я смогу обещать тебе другого претендента в помощники. Не менее старательного. Ты сможешь передать ему дела еще лет через пять.

\- Но вторым сыном мне никто уже не станет, - глухо проговорил Рудольф. - Всё ясно.

\- Выбор за тобой, - бархатно промурлыкал Асмодей. К его глазам вернулся прежний цвет, нежно-зеленый и карий. - Если ты намерен не упускать заветного мальчонку – оставишь бар открытым в выходной. Но если ты желаешь для него славнейшей участи – запрешь всё как обычно, по традиции оставив ключик лишь для ELSSAD, и уйдешь. На звонок домой и просьбу встречи не ответишь. Он обобьет пороги напрасно, огорчится, но пойдет по иному предначертанному ему пути.

\- Благодарю вас, герр. Могу ли я просить о новой милости?

\- Завтра, Кле. Аудиенции закончены.

Франконец поклонился и ушел, бесшумно ступая по неровным камням дорожки. Сатана вернулся на скамейку и достал сигару. Ухмыльнулся в сильно посиневшее небо, послал облачко дыма сонно потягивавшемуся солнцу.

\- Внука хочешь... Хитрый старый торгаш. Посмотрим, что ты выберешь – его и рак молочных желез Анны-Магдалены... или ничего.

* * *

[1] Das Wirtshaus – корчма, трактир (нем.), иногда постоялый двор, где путники также могли остаться заночевать.

[2] Сражение, состоявшееся 2 июля 1747 года, в ходе войны за австрийское наследство у деревни Лауфельд в шести километрах к западу от Маастрихта, между французской армией под командованием Морица Саксонского и союзной англо-голландско-австрийской армией под командованием герцога Камберлендского. Победили французы, это открыло им дорогу для вторжения в Голландию.

20.06.2016


	2. Рейс

Я забыл, как ты выглядишь. Я выбросил из головы вчерашний бред. Ты умерла, дорогая. У меня ничего нет, кроме тупой ослиной решимости покончить с собой. С собой старым, глупым и доверчивым, ведомым, а не ведущим. У меня заложены уши и завязаны глаза, выключен телефон и опечатана квартира. Я продаю её, я шлю всё к чёрту. Я улетаю и проклинаю город, плывущий за стеклом иллюминатора, мерцающий холодными огнями, безразличный и грязный. Я не тоскую, я зарезан и подвешен, как охотничья добыча над костром. Я горю... и поглощён ощущением нестерпимого жара и запахом своей обугленной кожи. Лучше пожар, чем ублюдочные слёзы. Лучше твоя смерть, чем моя скорбь. Я желаю попасть в ад, в котором тебя не будет, отдельный круг и отдельная мука. Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с тобой, воздух, которым ты дышишь, заражен гнилью и зловонием, и я сжигаю себя дотла, ведь ты прикасалась ко мне нечистыми руками, я ненавижу свою плоть и жажду очищения...

\- Мистер Ван Дер Грует, вам что-нибудь принести? Стакан воды? - участливая стюардесса протягивала мне маленькую подушку и плед. Молоденькая совсем, симпатичная американка... исковеркала мою фамилию.

\- Ван Дер Грот, - поправил я устало и выдавил улыбку. Потом заметил себя, мелькнувшего в чёрном стекле иллюминатора. Мелко дрожащего, зелёного от едва сдерживаемой тошноты... Пожилой сосед в кресле слева смотрит неприязненно и даже брезгливо. Очевидно, что это он нажал на кнопку вызова персонала. - Спасибо, ничего не нужно. Я в порядке. Правда.

Быстрей бы приземлиться. Трансатлантический рейс не оставляет иного выбора, кроме как тихо унывать в положении сидя, зевать, наблюдая бессмысленные картинки, бегающие по широкой плазменной панели, спать и видеть скучные сны и просыпаться от них ещё более зелёным и уставшим. Быстрей бы... упасть в ненасытную глотку нового огромного города, где меня никто не встретит, но я самостоятельно найду себе и цель, и средство для выживания. Солнечный Лос-Анджелес, который переварит меня или выплюнет наполовину прожёванного. Мои желудочные рефлексии закончатся рвотой, я доиграюсь.

Посеял где-то багажную квитанцию, пришлось воспользоваться обольстительной улыбкой, чтоб не остаться без вещей. Таможенники смотрели с подозрением в мой нидерландский паспорт, спрашивали, зачем пожаловал бездельником на целых три месяца, но всё же пропустили.

Зачем я здесь... чтобы не вспоминать. Чтоб не оставить ни единого шанса поймать меня и сжать за горло. Чтоб не принимать таблетки и не терпеть продажную жалость врача. Чтобы только небо во флуоресценте было моим хирургом, зашивающим рот и ампутирующим мышечный мешок, медленно пульсирующий в груди.

\- Не надоели ещё поэтические стоны и сопли? Вялые, как жопа сорокалетней девственницы.

Я прикорнул в аэрокафе, слишком ленивый, чтобы набирать такси и ехать в отель. Клевал носом над чашкой супа, целиком погрузившись в свои невесёлые мысли. И человек, подсевший за мой столик с язвительными замечаниями, не смог прервать длительную медитацию, она началась ещё в Амстердаме.

\- Таксист? Не заказывал. Иду в город пешком.

\- Не угадал, - в мою шею сзади вошло что-то холодное и острое. Игла? Странно... надеюсь, я опять не угадал.

* * *

Пробуждение было сладким. Мягкая постель, приятные запахи, витавшие в воздухе, пряный вкус на языке, никакого утреннего гадкого послевкусия, даже зубы казались чистыми и не просили щетки и пасты. Полутьма или полусвет в незнакомой комнате... я протер глаза и потянулся. Из одной руки выскользнула тонкая трубка, её конец торчал в моем локте, но сейчас она лежала на одеяле, и только пятнышко крови указывало на то, что она действительно побывала в моем теле. Я посмотрел на неё с любопытством и потянулся снова, но уже аккуратнее. Мне всё равно, где я и что со мной сделают. Мне действительно плевать, я переступил грань, больше никаких забот о материальном благополучии, месте в социуме, чужом бизнесе и чужих прибылях, рисках и безопасности, никакого дурацкого страха за свою собственность или личную жизнь. Ничего нет, вообще. Попасть в лапы к бандитам, сектантам или какому-то современному безумному ученому для экспериментов – тем веселее.

\- Таким ты мне нравишься больше, - интересный голос, сильный и красивый. Собеседник скрывается, как и в кафе, стоит за спинкой кровати. Мне лень поворачивать голову. - Винсент Ван Дер Грот, 1985 года рождения, рост сто восемьдесят шесть сантиметров, вес колеблется в пределах семидесяти пяти кило, горный альпинист-любитель, женат, подал на развод, детей нет. Работал разносчиком пиццы, уличным музыкантом, натурщиком, порноактёром, разнорабочим на станции переливания крови, волонтёром в центре реабилитации жертв изнасилования, ассистентом тюремного врача, фотомоделью в рекламе и уборщиком в кинотеатре. Предпочитаемые цвета – темно-зелёный и коричневый, женщины – шатенки и рыжие, болеет за футбольный клуб Аякс (Амстердам). Еда – французская, итальянская и средиземноморская. Напитки – вода и чай. Суровый трезвенник, агностик, противник арабов, абортов и ассимиляции Европы со всяким сбродом. Ты нам полностью подходишь. Но есть нюанс.

Он перегнулся, длинные волосы легли на подушку и на моё плечо. Я покрылся мурашками, неожиданно для самого себя: у него не было дыхания, только холодная кожа и холодные губы. От короткого прикосновения я непроизвольно вжался головой в подушку. Теперь его голос нагонял ужас, неуловимый и беспричинный. Я припомнил старые, очень старые детские страхи, те самые, которые крепко обнимали грудную клетку, заставляя сердце больно сжиматься и колотиться: 

\- Ты должен будешь забыть свою прошлую жизнь. Никаких воспоминаний, абсолютно. Невинный младенец и чистый лист. Мы научим тебя жить заново. Мы дадим тебе цель. А взамен ты отдашься нам без остатка. Будешь частью особой команды. Это будет твоим новым и единственным смыслом. Твоей семьёй и твоей работой. Твоими мыслями и твоими желаниями. Всем.

\- А если я не соглашусь?

\- В твоей крови уже плавает наркотик. Один час, и он убьёт тебя. Один час можешь думать о призрачной свободе в самом лицемерном обществе, созданном человекообразными обезьянами, или принять наше осознанное рабство. Через час я вернусь с антидотом. Не вставай с постели, иначе останется полчаса.

\- Но почему смерть в случае отказа?! - я резко приподнял голову, оглядываясь, но за спинкой кровати никого. Пустая комната, сладко пахнущая какими-то травами и стерильностью. 

Глубоко вздохнул, припоминая, с чего всё началось.

Алехандро, испанец, мой лучший друг. Соблазненный моей женой. Облапошенный ею до последнего цента. Алехандро, севший за долги и хулиганское поведение. Поклявшийся отомстить через два года, когда выйдет. И ей, и мне.

Теперь жена. Фамке, помогавшая мне не спиться в самые трудные времена. Снимавшаяся со мной в порно и собиравшая на улице мусор в большие синие пакеты. Фамке, закидывавшая ноги на стену и смеявшаяся моим попыткам надеть на неё чулки. Работавшая в казино и соблазнявшая особо трудных игроков в покер. Переспавшая однажды с боссом, но я простил её. Потом был Алехандро, и я снова попытался простить. Но потом началась крупная игра. Она украла деньги и сбежала. Но она забыла одну важную вещь. Казино всегда остается в выигрыше.

Она убила полицейского. Перерезала ему глотку моим бритвенным лезвием.

Их судили в один день. Я свидетельствовал против. Я помню глаза Фамке, когда объявляли приговор. Она написала на полу «мразь» губной помадой. А последним был звонок от моего приятеля, тюремного врача. Алехандро заразил её гонореей. Она нечистая... Остался ли чист я?

Я написал заявление об отказе прав на свою шлюху и купил этот проклятый билет до Лос-Анджелеса. И теперь я неизвестно где. В палате, одурманивающей такими чудесными запахами... Но что это за хренотень?

Я вздохнул еще раз, пробуя сладкий воздух глубоко в лёгких, и закрыл глаза, не совладав с подступившей темнотой и слабостью. Так вот он, наркотик. Не в трубке, подведенной в вену, а со всех сторон. Я быстро скатился с постели, не пытаясь подняться на ноги. Решил не испытывать судьбу, пока голова кружится. Но я должен выползти отсюда. Хотя бы высунуться в окно, хотя бы забраться на подоконник. Если навалиться всей тяжестью тела, возможно, стекло разобьётся, и я выпаду вниз. С первого этажа или двадцать первого...

Не смог. Сил не хватило даже на пару метров ползком. Лежу на полу, он кафельный, в плитку странной формы, похожую на звёзды. Ощущаю их стыки неприятно врезающимися в лопатки. С трудом сворачиваю голову влево и вижу возле себя огромный ботинок. Толстая рифлёная платформа, молнии, кожаные ремешки, хромированные заклёпки... всё такое чудовищное, что я не сразу замечаю продолжение, а именно – ногу, обутую в этот ботинок. Смутно догадываюсь о чём-то и сворачиваю свой ничего не соображающий котелок вправо – второй ботинок. Мой похититель или его подручный стоит надо мной. Странно, что не бьёт таким восхитительным пыточным орудием по лицу. Килограмма два в каждом сандалике по меньшей мере.

\- Вы сектанты? - согласен, что глупость сморознул. Но эти ботинки вызвали вспышку воспоминаний о каких-то ненормальных, помешанных на Сатане и иже с ним.

\- Мы убийцы, - спокойно произнес голос где-то высоко. - В маскарадных костюмах.

\- Почему вы выбрали меня? - я попытался сфокусироваться на длинной лакированной штанине и пристегнутой к ней кобуре, но ботинки всё равно были интереснее. И ближе.

\- Подошел по критериям, - я разглядел в плававших сверху клочьях тумана руку, обтянутую тонкой чёрной перчаткой. Пальцы этой руки начали по одному загибаться. - Мировоззрение. Имеющийся опыт. Склад ума. Рост и вес. И даже длина волос. Один твой минус – ты человек. И слишком много думаешь не о том и почём зря. Испорчен окружающей вирусной средой. Но мы тебя излечим от информационного перенасыщения. Будешь мыслить ясно и не отвлекаясь на раздражители. А мы будем наблюдать. Обычно мы не набираем в команду людей. Ты первый, а потому очень ценный экземпляр. Окон в палате нет. Замок в двери цифровой. Вернись в койку. Или хочешь, чтоб я тебя вернул?

\- Хочу, - я вдруг потерял весь беспричинный страх и с готовностью потянулся к фигуре, возвышавшейся надо мной. Я наивно полагал, он схватит меня и забросит на смятую простыню, к трубке и раствору. Но полет был бесконтактный. Он не тронул меня, а поднял... не знаю как. Сияющие белизной стены издевательски проплыли мимо, а простыня оказалась заботливо разглаженной. Как только трубка воткнулась в локтевой сгиб, я ощутил прояснение зрения и сознания и вопросительно посмотрел на обладателя фантастических ботинок и пистолета. Он предсказуемо стоял спиной ко мне.

\- Полчаса. Думай. Я не могу заставить, могу лишь застрелить несогласного.

Я снова остался в одиночестве. Но не совсем. С повторным приходом убийцы в палате кое-что изменилось. На тумбочке, где стоял раствор, появился шприц в прозрачной пластиковой упаковке и крохотная ампула, такая игрушечная, что я не осмелился к ней притронуться. А вот шприц взял, разорванную упаковку спрятал под подушку, аккуратно оторвал иголку, зажал в кулаке и вытянулся в постели, руки по швам. Не ахти какое оружие против обладающего телекинезом противника. А ещё он, наверное, мысли читает. Кстати, кто он такой? И почему моё любопытство хочет, чтоб я сказал «да»? Стать частью команды убийц. Элитный отряд смерти? Лучше бы сознание не прояснялось. Опять меня тошнит. Сладковатый воздух становится невыносимым...


	3. Отбор

Я резко сел на постели, весь в поту. Темно и тихо, только стиральная машинка жужжит на кухне. Почти и не слышно.

\- Плохой сон? - Бальтазар бормочет в подушку ругательства и резким щелчком включает бра. Я слепну от света и закрываюсь. Киваю сквозь скрещенные руки. Мне стыдно. Опять я не даю ему поспать. А завтра выезд на полигон. Нам везут оборудование, надо всё проверить, почистить и прикрутить. Бальтазар обожает новенькие блестящие штуковины, он готовился, он изучил заранее все инструкции, он будет смотреть, цокать языком и довольно ухмыляться, он спец по технике. А я... пока никто. Ну, я просто его напарник. - Стю, как ты меня достал. Иди сюда, паршивец.

Я Винсент Стюарт Ван Дер Грот, новобранец «диких кошек». И мне снятся скверные сны. Фактически каждую ночь. Бэлу я вру, что не каждую. Но иногда мне просто удается сдержаться и досмотреть их до конца, не просыпаясь.

А что снится? Да вот это и снится. Дурацкий рейс, дурацкий шприц, палата и киллер с леденящим душу голосом. Сколько бы я ни пересматривал сон, я не вижу его лица. Через полчаса утомительного ожидания он возвращается, а я всаживаю иголку в его протянутую ладонь и смотрю, как из точечной ранки вытекает капля густой крови. Она такая красная, что почти чёрная. Шлепается на больничное одеяло. Потом раздается его смех. Ампула из тончайшего стекла падает с тумбочки и разбивается об кафель. Это ампула с моим антидотом. Всё это время она находится рядом, но я не знаю, что в ней моё спасение. Он смотрит, как я умираю, одураченный, подставивший сам себя. Умираю, стиснув зубы, сам шокированный своей глупостью. Какая жалость, что смерть недостаточно болезненна. Просто удушье, просто сладкий запах, забивающий нос, рот и внутренности. Туман из отдельных клочьев сгущается в плотные облака, обволакивает глаза и уши, и вот я в объятьях ватной тишины, в одном шаге от могильного спокойствия... Просыпаюсь. Утро. Бальтазар готовит завтрак, обычно из остатков ужина.

Но сегодня не было мочи досмотреть этот кошмар до конца. До утра далеко, только третий час пополуночи. Бэл терпеливо ждёт, пока я отморожусь и перелягу со своей половины кровати на его. Прижмусь к нему, чтобы доспать остаток ночи без сновидений. У него красивое тело, даже чересчур для такого простака, как я.

* * *

Когда меня брали в отряд, я имел довольно-таки смутное представление о «диких кошках», нравах и обычаях, царящих у них. Об особой атмосфере дисциплинированного бардака, как его метко обозвал младший командир Сайфер. Бойцы живут группами или парно, в зависимости от индивидуального настроя и первоначальной комплектации. Например, знаю пятерых, из леопардового клана, они чуть ли не родные братья друг другу, ну, двое из них – точно. Им сразу без разговоров отдали пятикомнатное гнёздышко под крышей. Новички сначала живут отдельно, пока старшие командиры не примут решение об их подселении. Или пока мы сами не выразим готовность. Или пока не случится что-то из ряда вон: Бальтазар внезапно подал рапорт, что хочет жить со мной. Рапорт подписали, а мне дали месяц, чтоб попробовать. Понравится или нет.

Так нравится или нет?

Поначалу я оробел. Это в студенческих общагах нет никаких проблем с подселением, когда тебе в комнатушку подсовывают под дверь зубатого очкарика или вонючего жирдяя, и ты не обращаешь никакого внимания на этого несчастного, увлечённый учёбой или вечеринками. А тут – расквартированный в дорогом доме батальон. Ну не батальон, хорошо, взвод. Двадцать шесть молодых людей, отобранных по таким критериям, от которых волосы на загривке шевелятся. И если б только волосы. И если б только шевелились.

Я обычный. Я хочу сказать - у меня всё в порядке с ориентацией и интересами в жизни. В отряд ELSSAD¹ я попал нечаянно, потому что по достижении тринадцати лет все Изменчивые мужского пола получают что-то вроде повестки с приказом явиться на медосмотр в хайер-билдинг на сто девятнадцатый этаж в кабинет №16-u. 

Всё произошло очень быстро. Пришёл, разделся, победил. Получил штамп в документы и приглашение явиться ещё раз на следующий день, этажом ниже. Отказываться было настолько же неразумно, насколько и нетипично. Дурной тон, да и смысл? Науками я увлечён не был, собирался устраиваться, возможно, помощником в бар на нулевом этаже хайер-билдинга, если б взяли. А тут – подворачивается самая престижная работа, о которой только можно мечтать на Земле. При одном упоминании все понижают голоса и говорят уважительно. Сверстники тихо умирают от зависти, сверстницы предпочитают тебя другим. А почему? Потому что в ELSSAD отбирают лучших из лучших. Повезло мне? Хороший вопрос.

Вернёмся к теме. У меня была девушка из родственного клана рыжих лисиц. Сам я из тех же лисов, но черно-бурых. Любовь-морковь и свежие помидоры. Но тут надо собирать вещички, прощаться с родными и переселяться в особняк «кошек». Почти как в армии. Я как бы не спорю, надо так надо. Суровый режим, беспощадные тренировки, подготовка к войне любого уровня – знаем, наслышаны о тамошних методах обучения. О командирах отряда вообще едва ли не легенды ходят. Большая честь для меня работать с ними? Да не знаю, пофигист я. Или как это по-научному – флегматичный. Въехал к новичкам (это цокольный этаж), в просторную комнату, разделённую на звуконепроницаемые секции. Минимальный комфорт и личное пространство обеспечены, чего ещё желать? Выдали одежду, книги и много техники, включая мощный ноутбук, оставили осваиваться. Полгода обучался без происшествий, задания приходили электронной почтой. Решал всё один. Спортивная подготовка проходила в группе, но и там я немного сторонился своих. Сам не знаю почему. Завтракаю я тоже всегда один. За обедом или ужином могу перекинуться парой слов. Но предпочитаю есть молча, если честно. Да и не о чем мне говорить. Было не о чем. Пока Бальтазар не подал свой рапорт.

Вот тут я и отвечу на вопрос, зачем упоминал о девушке. Шесть месяцев я общался с Изабеллой по телефону и в Интернете. Домой в Аркадию можно было летать (два дня выходных в месяц), но я не хотел. Изменчивые, единожды отправленные на Землю, обратно уже не возвращаются. И их можно понять. Марс – облагороженное и суперсовременное место для жизни, но всё же – это ссылка для нас, беглецов из другого мира. А Земля – пусть не совсем родной дом, но очень похожий на старый, параллельный. Я ни разу не смог себя заставить сесть в почтовый конкорд. И полгода довольствовался видеочатами с Изой и интимным времяпрепровождением в ванной по пятнадцать-двадцать минут в день. 

А потом я переселился на седьмой этаж, в четыре комнаты Бальтазара. И удалил вообще скайп. Перестал выходить в онлайн и отвечать на звонки. Повторяю, я обычный парень. И если существует какая-то магия, то это была она. Что я там говорил? Я жутко оробел. Нагруженный чемоданами и вешалками я позвонил в дверь, и мне открыл он. Он. Как объяснить-то... Мужчина, который как раз одевался, собираясь выходить на работу. Одной рукой он ещё застегивал рубашку, второй он приглашал меня не топтаться на пороге. У меня задрожали губы, помню как сейчас. Я захотел развернуться и убежать, но он отнял два чемодана из трёх, а потом и меня самого затащил вовнутрь. Мы обменялись ничего не значащими фразами, полагающимися при знакомстве, он велел мне самостоятельно выбрать комнату, завязал галстук и убежал. А я бухнулся, растерянный, на свой же чемодан и впервые в жизни захотел расплакаться. Так сильно меня распирало изнутри от каких-то непонятных чувств. От предчувствия, что настоящая учёба начинается только сейчас.

* * *

\- Бэл? - я лёг на его мускулистое тело, вздрогнув, как всегда. Касаюсь его плеч немного дрожащими пальцами. Он выключил бра. - Зачем ты тогда написал рапорт?

\- Я отслужил пять лет «дикой кошкой». Командир D. вызвал меня на разговор. Спросил, не хочу ли я быть наставником. Преподавательская работа мне не нравится в целом, несмотря на восторг, который я вызываю у стажёров. Я честно отказал. Прошло ещё два года, D. вызвал меня снова. Я собирался повторить «нет», но командир сделал упор на отсутствии личной жизни. На сей раз я согласился. Новобранца выбирал сам. Результаты тестов мне отдал компьютер. Напоминаю, новичков у нас сейчас всего шестеро. Твои работы оценены на самый высокий балл, поэтому я размышлял недолго. Ещё вопросы?

Я ткнулся носом в его грудь и подавил горький вздох. Значит, случайность? Обыкновенное стечение обстоятельств и моих умственных способностей? Но тогда почему, ПОЧЕМУ я начал видеть свои чёртовы сны сразу, как переселился сюда? В первую же ночь...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Extra-Level System Security & Administration Defense - официальное название отряда. Неофициальное (дикие кошки) появилось благодаря нашивкам в виде морды пантеры и необузданному поведению.


	4. Рапорт

Я видел Фамке. Она смеялась, как актриса в театре на Бродвее, и манила меня пальцем. Мы снимались в фильме для взрослых, декорации были убогими, но моя женщина была настоящей. Вот только, когда мы добрались до ожидаемого финала, я ощутил такую боль, что закричал. Будто мне в крайнюю плоть вонзилась бритва. И от крика проснулся.  
  
Лежал на кровати, но одеяло было скомкано и сброшено. В комнату уже врывался Бальтазар. Спросил, что приснилось, и видел ли я такое раньше. Пожелал спокойной ночи и ушёл.  
  
На следующую ночь всё повторилось. И на третью тоже.  
  
А на чётвертую Бэл, пока я спал тревожным сном, перенёс меня в свою спальню. Характер снов чуть-чуть поменялся, кроме Фамке появился Алехандро. Увлекательные сюжеты заставляли меня просыпаться мокрым, с глубокими следами от ногтей в ладонях.  
  
Через неделю Бальтазар прикрепил к потолку видеокамеру, проследить, не буду ли я, как лунатик, вставать и ходить по дому. Но я только дёргал конечностями, отбиваясь от воображаемой опасности, царапал себя и кричал. Камеру убрали, в наш дом приехали успокоительные настойки и записки кудрявым почерком от самого Мастера Метаморфоз. Сны стали спокойнее, доминировал среди них последний... с авиарейсом, больницей и моей сладкой смертью.  
  
Бальтазар ходил угрюмый, мы почти не разговаривали. Например, вопросом о рапорте я нарушил свое почти суточное молчание. И у меня всё-таки есть ещё вопросы.  
  
\- Бэл, - я поднял голову, опершись подбородком на его грудь. - Почему я здесь?  
  
\- Стю, ты же сам принимал решение о зачислении после одобрения врачей...  
  
\- Нет-нет, я не о медкомиссии и ELSSAD. Я спросил, почему я лежу на тебе?  
  
\- Мне девятнадцать. А когда я пришёл, мне было тринадцать, как и тебе. Отряд только формировался, наставников, как класса, не существовало. Мы были предоставлены сами себе и командиру. Гармония в самоуправлении была достигнута, когда мы правильно разбились попарно.  
  
\- Правильно? - я закусил предательски задрожавшую губу.  
  
\- Нельзя выбирать в напарники кого попало. Нельзя защищать на задании того, кто тебе безразличен. Нельзя стать другом за один день и на всю жизнь. Но можно стать кем-то другим. За одну ночь. Мы перепробовали всё, пока не нашли. Вкус. Мы искали друг друга по вкусу, в прямом смысле. Тебе дали месяц, чтобы распробовать меня. Но ты даже сбоку не надкусил, побоялся или не знаю почему. Завтра – твой последний день здесь. Что ты напишешь в рапорте, Стю?  
  
Я зажал уши руками, чтобы не слышать, что он скажет ещё, но боялся напрасно: Бальтазар не прибавил ни слова. И думать не мешал. Я трус... и у меня залитые ярко-красным жаром щёки. Хорошо, что в темноте не видно. Когда я прохрипел ответ, мне захотелось задушить себя.  
  
\- Я хочу обратно на цокольный этаж.  
  
Ночь мы доспали раздельно.  
  
Но глупая надежда на возвращение в норму не оправдалась. Это был мой самый идиотский поступок. Я сдал рапорт и, окруженный молчаливыми стенами позора, занял старое место в комнате новичков. Их, к слову, осталось там трое.  
  
А сны не прекратились!  
  
Более того...  
  
Теперь, прежде чем умереть от удушья, я испытываю сильнейшее сексуальное влечение. Правда, сам не знаю, к кому. К киллеру, к кровати, к Фамке... или, может, всё-таки к Бальтазару? И умирать стало больнее. Я до мельчайших подробностей выучил свою вторую жизнь в Амстердаме и теперь каждый раз слежу за развитием событий со скукой и отвращением, как при тысячном пересмотре одного и того же фильма. И только ощущение смерти в финале меняется, разгораясь всё ярче. И никто не прибегает спасать меня из кошмара в своих объятьях.  
  
Я выдержал десять дней и отозвал свой рапорт. Он, как можно было догадаться, валялся в общей канцелярии неподписанный. Урсула, пресс-секретарь, которая увидела, как я рву его на мелкие клочки, проявила некоторое сочувствие и спросила, не нужна ли мне помощь. Конечно нужна! Но узнать бы ещё – какая.

 

* * *

\- Винсент, - мой мучитель стоит за кроватью, в его фигуре что-то неуловимо изменилось. Посмотреть на него во сне я по традиции не могу, но на больничное одеяло удачно падает тень. В его руке нож, узкий, похожий на скальпель. Какое разнообразие внесено в сюжет. А я уж боялся... - не передумал?  
  
\- Вырежи мне язык, - я поглядел на ампулу, мирно лежащую на тумбочке, которую не мог взять при всём желании. Не мог вколоть антидот и не мог исцелиться. Руки и ноги двигались строго по сюжету. Вольными были только глаза, и рот – частично. - Вырежи, а?  
  
Киллер наклонился, волосы, как обычно, свесились, и показались руки в тонких перчатках. Это не нож, это карандаш, тень меня обманула. Он пишет что-то на спинке кровати, целует меня в темя и уходит. Ампула разбивается. Я хочу повернуться и прочитать, удушье неумолимо забирается вглубь и перебивает дыхание. Буквы прыгают, я успеваю заметить только «dead». Что-то там dead. Очевидно, что я – мёртвый. Эх... Пора просыпаться.

 

* * *

Бальтазар заявился утром без приглашения. Трое моих соседей вытаращились на него, как птенцы на корм, широко разевая рты. Ну ещё бы, «дикий» боец в форме, почти при полном параде и при оружии. Я сам тихо застонал, посмотрев на его ноги... Ботинки не так страшны, как у киллера в моём сне, но ведь похожи.  
  
\- Я ухожу на вызов. И ты идёшь со мной. Прислали робота поднять наверх твои вещички. Даю минуту на дожёвывание завтрака и переодевание, - из ящика у входа в мою секцию он достал песочные часы (я даже не знал, что они там лежали), перевернул их и поставил. - Минута пошла.  
  
Эй, он не шутит!  
  
Я забегал как ошпаренный, сбрасывая сковородку с омлетом и чашку в мойку, не попадая в рукава и штанины и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Бэл наблюдал за моими жалкими метаниями и посмеивался, а другие новички подглядывали в приоткрытую дверь. Вот кретины.  
  
Но я был отомщен тотчас же спустя эту страшную минуту. Потому что Бальтазар крепко схватил меня под руку и повёл. А ребята тупо смотрели нам вслед. Я так счастлив снова прикасаться к Бэлу... закусывать губу, ругаться про себя, но прикасаться всё равно!  
  
Он смотрит на мой слабый румянец критически. И я пытаюсь отвлечь его внимание.  
  
\- Куда мы идём?  
  
\- Едем. Мотоциклом в аэропорт, потом самолётом на материк.  
  
\- А что там?  
  
\- Задание. Не болтай много, Стю.  
  
\- Но я и так... - и я засунул свое мнение в задницу. Да, я ни с кем обычно не общаюсь, и меня прозвали молчуном, но я много думаю. И многое хочу спросить, только не решаюсь никак.  
  
\- Твоя девочка, - Бэл кивнул куда-то в конец моторяда, а сам оседлал огромного чёрного с красным монстра. - Полностью заправлена. Береги её. Погнали.  
  
Мой мотоцикл действительно был похож на девочку: небольшой, изящный, фиолетовый с серебряными обтекателями. Наверное, всем новичкам такой полагается. Я бы предпочёл ехать вдвоём с Бэлом, сесть впереди него, если бы он позволил... Зачем я об этом думаю?  
  
Как будто мне горя мало.  
  
Я бросился его догонять, попутно вспоминая те четыреста двадцать часов учебной езды по стадиону, которые входили в мою полугодовую подготовку. Тогда было весело нарезать круги. А сейчас – страшно. Из багажника я вытащил авиабилет на своё имя. В Лос-Анджелес.


	5. Винтовка

Задание было странным и даже забавным. О своих беспочвенных страхах я забыл почти сразу по прилету, потому что Бальтазар был рядом и глаз с меня не спускал. Под его контролем я поспал, поел, приготовил оружие (снайперскую винтовку) и потренировался занимать безопасную позицию для выстрела. Краткое объяснение он давал по дороге на место боевых действий.

\- Отловом инсайдеров на материке занимаются командиры. Это трудоемкое дело в паре с опытным программистом, поручать его «диким кошкам» бессмысленно. Однако после того, как беглый шпион найден и зафиксирован под пристальным наблюдением, его остается обезвредить. Так пойманную мышку отдают неопытному котенку для тренировки охотничьего инстинкта. Эта мышка – твоя. Готов?

\- Убивать?

\- Нет, конечно. На убийство ты ещё не подписан, Стю, через месяц я дам добро, но не раньше. Кроме того, запомни, что особо опасных инсайдеров наши командиры убивают на месте. А здесь – гнилой огрызок человека, который проник в Хайер-билдинг вместе с молодежной экскурсионной группой и увидел немножко больше, чем полагается, сунувшись на лабораторный этаж. Фотографий у него нет, но есть очень длинный язык. Ты ему укоротишь его.

Я был неприятно поражен тем, что тема с языком в реале перекликается с моим сном. Но промолчал, как и всегда. Мы приехали в какой-то густонаселенный латинский квартал, остаться тут незамеченным было невозможно, но Бальтазару, похоже, плевать. Мою винтовку он нес в красной подарочной коробке конфет, легко и уверенно, с обманчивой небрежностью. Я старался идти в ногу с ним и не глазеть по сторонам.

Бэл дал денег консьержу при входе в какой-то дом, мы поднялись на крышу.

\- Мишень может скрыться? - я нашел удобное место с упором для согнутого колена и вытряхнул конфеты из коробки. С крыши просматривался весь Норд-Лонг-Бич.

\- Нет. Я ведь сказал, он зафиксирован. Два бойца дежурят у выхода из отеля, где он живет, ещё один ждет под номером, и ещё один – у бассейна, если он вздумает сигануть туда через балкон. Тебе нужно только нажать на спусковой крючок.

\- А если я не попаду?

\- Стю... - Бальтазар дотронулся до моей головы, но не погладил, как я думал (или надеялся). - Мы тебя выбирали именно для того, чтоб ты тщательно прицелился и попал. Какие могут быть сомнения? Никаких. Дальность выстрела два километра. Мишень прохаживается туда-сюда по номеру, болтая по телефону. Куда целиться – ты знаешь. Ставить песочные часы или так справишься?

\- Справлюсь, - я поджал губы и внимательно рассмотрел окрестности через оптический прицел. Нашел. Отель “Pacific Inn”, последний этаж, третье и четвертое окно, если считать слева. Лысый мужчина латинской наружности в цветастой рубахе, шортах и шлепанцах, сотовый у уха. Жует жвачку.

Уже не жует. Схватился за рот. Упал.

В стекле четвертого окна появилась дыра диаметром семь с половиной миллиметров, но ее не сразу обнаружат.

Я поднялся с колен и отряхнул запыленные штаны. Когда выпрямился, натолкнулся на Бальтазара – он довольно грубо сгреб меня в охапку и поцеловал. Я чуть не выронил винтовку. За порчу оружия полагается штраф, точно полагается... Но в тот момент я об этом не помнил.

Так глубоко язык мне в глотку ещё никто не засовывал.

 

Домой мы ехали в гробовой тишине. Я боялся издать хоть звук. Бэл был занят отчетом о проделанной мной работе и всю дорогу просидел за ноутбуком. Я, разумеется, получил копию этого отчета, но он меня мало заботил. Если не сказать – вообще насрать было.

В самолете мы сидели рядом, я у окна, а Бэл у прохода, и всякий раз, когда мне нужно было выйти, я мучительно терся ногами о его коленки. Это не значит, что я совсем свихнулся, додумывая продолжение чего-то пикантного между нами по прибытию. Допускаю, что поцелуй всем бойцам полагается после первого выстрела. Но теперь я размышлял о себе как об изменщике. Впервые за последний месяц я вспомнил Изабеллу. Раскаяния не было, только бесконечное чувство вины за то, что я оказался таким. Таким... это каким?!

\- Бэл? - я набрал полные легкие воздуха, осознав, что готов задать самый главный вопрос.

\- Дома, - последовал сухой и категорический ответ.

Я привел сиденье в горизонтальное положение и надел наушники. Вивальди, спасибо богам в Вальхалле за Антонио Вивальди.

* * *

В больнице пахло анисом и корицей. Киллер стоял боком, но даже его профиль мне не удалось рассмотреть из-за копны тяжелых волос, спадавших на лицо. В руке он держал шприц.

\- Осталось не так уж и много, Винсент. Твой час на исходе. Ты настаиваешь на отказе?

А говорить я не могу. Похоже, язык уже отрезан. Хочу покивать головой, но выходит покачивание из стороны в сторону. Проклятая ампула разбивается, в который раз! Убийца уходит. Изо рта течет кровь, выплескивается на мою сорочку пациента, и кровь эта пахнет не кровью. Сладкая алкогольно-коричная смесь, как рождественское вино с приправами, только ещё слаще. Непереносимый тошнотворный вкус заполонил все горло, опять, опять...

* * *

\- Стюарт, очнись! - Бальтазар держал мою голову на своих коленях, наушники висели на подлокотнике. Под щекой я нашел мокрую салфетку. Я действительно кашлял. Слюной и немного кровью. - Что снилось?

\- Ничего хорошего, - хмуро прошептал я и попытался сесть ровно, но он, похоже, надолго устроил меня лежать между своих колен. - Пусти.

\- Не сейчас. Отдыхай, я подежурю.

\- Что?

\- Твоему сну тоже нужна «дикая кошка». Я охраняю. Буду ждать твоего противника. Спи.

Я потрясенно заморгал. Может, мне послышалось? Пальцы Бэла зарылись в мои волосы, он гладит меня... гладит. Я постарался успокоиться и смежил веки, твердя себе, что, будь это наяву, нас бы уже выгнали из самолета. Итак, продолжим спать. Мазохизм.


	6. Напарник

Обошлось без происшествий. Без снов, то есть. Самолет благополучно приземлился в Гонолулу, Бальтазар поехал в штаб на общий сбор, а я – домой, в четыре комнаты.

Тоже очень хочу попасть на общий сбор. Хочу увидеть старших командиров. Их портреты висят вместо икон в Аркадском костеле, но к лицам я никогда не присматривался. Я же не знал, что попаду к ним. Надеюсь, с сегодняшнего дня моя подготовка проходит правильно и меня зачислят в отряд официально. Через восемь недель или даже четыре. Если Бэл останется доволен.

Довольный Бэл. Я попытался представить.

Все ещё представляю...

Но получается непристойно.

Прекратил и занялся учебой.

Электронной почтой прибыли труды Канта и вопросы по этике и гносеологии. Как раз вовремя. Жаль, что это не поможет мне с неразберихой в собственной голове.

Если не придавать значения снам, то у меня нервное расстройство. От мозгового штурма, постоянного напряжения и резкой смены обстановки (и ориентации). Но если все-таки придавать – то где-то жил ещё один Винсент Ван Дер Грот, который родился на двенадцать лет раньше, дружил с мусорщиками, волонтерами и тюремщиками, посадил за решетку свою жену-порноактрису, махнул из родного города в Америку, где его и убил кое-кто. Весьма интересный тип. Herr Dood[1], или мистер Длинные Волосы и Чудовищные Ботинки. И волосы, и ботинки полностью совпадают с обликом «диких кошек». Элитный отряд смерти – тоже вполне подходящее определение для места, в котором я готовлюсь к посвящению в убийцы. Тогда остается резонный вопрос: почему Ван Дер Грот №2 отказался вступить в ELSSAD? Я же согласился!

Потому что он был человеком?

Или потому что он прав? А я делаю неправильный выбор? И этот сон сигнализирует одуматься, пока не поздно...

Но я не вижу ничего плохого в работе отряда. ELSSAD охраняет Хайер-билдинг на всех возможных уровнях доступа, от жизней обычных работников до защиты информации на виртуальных устройствах. Владеет многочисленными лицензиями на ношение оружия и его применение, сотрудничает с международными сыскными структурами, заслуженно пользуется уважением и популярностью. Дизайнеры корпорации сделали их черную форму самой узнаваемой сразу после нацистской. Легендарные нашивки на рукавах и легендарные красные отметины на лицах двух командиров. Безупречная подготовка кадров и безупречная репутация. У завистников зубы ноют, крошатся и выпадают. И вот я – в одном шаге от сбывшейся мечты. Должен ли меня остановить какой-то сон?

Я закрыл ноутбук и внимательно посмотрел на себя в его зеркальной крышке. А мое ли это желание? Или я делаю что-то, потому что это престижно и принесет много денег и славы?

Нет, уже нет. Я делал это из-за престижа профессии в течение первого полугодия. А сейчас я хочу превратиться в «дикую кошку» из-за Бальтазара. Целый месяц я спал рядом с ним, иногда – лежа сверху на нём. Целый месяц созерцал в упор его мерцающую кожу и ухоженные волосы. И не понимал, как ему удается оставаться таким обалденным, что в форме «дикой кошки», что без нее.

Но пора признать, бойцы живут попарно не для того, чтобы сказки на ночь друг другу рассказывать или длинные волосы чесать.

 

* * *

Снился суд. Фамке плюнула в меня сквозь прутья решетки, но не попала. Да и целилась плохо. Алехандро рыдал, как ребенок, прося отпустить его под подписку о невыезде, и клялся вернуть все деньги. Его никто не слышал.

Прокурор в мантии казался трансвеститом из известного телешоу, широко зевал и отрывал от напудренного лица мушки. Разглядывал и приклеивал обратно. Тучный адвокат играл со свидетелем в карты. Свидетелем был я. Мне не везло, постоянно попадались двойки и тройки, а ему – валеты и тузы. Сидящий рядом со мной ещё один толстый джентльмен нагло подсматривал в мои карты, смеялся и тыкал пальцем, похожим на сардельку, громко объявляя всем присутствующим, какой я неудачник. Зал заседаний вместе с присяжными гудел, как пчелиный улей, охранники пили дешевый коньяк из кожаных фляг и чихали на порядок. Но разгул толпы продолжался недолго.

Оглушительно грохнули внешние двери. Испуганная тишина, оглядывающиеся головы, вопросы на лицах, но никто не смеет задать их вслух. Отчетливо заскрипел ключ, провернувшийся в замочной скважине. Мы заперты, никто не выйдет отсюда[2]. Высокие черные ботинки застучали по медово-желтому паркету. Ещё одна навязчивая мысль о пчелах. Киллер остановился перед трибуной. В его руке тускло сверкнул пистолет. Шесть выстрелов равно шести трупам. Перезарядка. Седьмой выстрел – для судьи. Он упал под трибуну. Ни криков, ни вздохов. Живые обмерли от ужаса. А равнодушный убийца уже идет ко мне. Карты разлетелись по полу, адвокат залез под лавку, еле втиснув туда свое раскормленное тело, и молился там. Я же, наоборот, встал и стою неподвижно. Неужели сегодня я увижу это лицо?

По залу с шипением покатилась овальная капсула, все быстро заволокло ужасным, разъедающим глаза дымом. Слезоточивый газ... проклятье. Сквозь такую злую завесу я вижу только две сверкающие точки. Его зрачки.

 

* * *

Бэл вернулся как раз вовремя и растормошил меня.

\- Стю, ты уснул на стуле, головой свесившись почти до пола. Удобно было?

\- Как никогда, - я потер глаза, которые ещё как будто бы щипало. - Из какого ты клана?

\- Волчьего, - Бальтазар широко улыбнулся. - Спасибо, но можно было и на пенсии спросить.

Я проигнорировал шпильку, готовясь к более интересным издевательствам. Вопросов у меня припасено на целую вечеринку с мертвыми партизанами.

\- А это правда, что при определенных компрометирующих обстоятельствах мы теряем контроль над нашими человеческими телами и обращаемся в животных?

\- Нет. Но эта проблема существовала до переселения в Аркад. Изменчивые болели так называемой звериной свирепостью, заражались ею из речной воды. Здесь вода очищенная и всем сделали прививки. Мы больше не устраиваем кровавые побоища вместо разнузданных постельных утех. Но веселиться, как ненормальные, всё ещё умеем.

Бэл переоделся и ушел на кухню. Клан он назвал, но я не догадался спросить фамилию. Побежал следом и опять натолкнулся на него, как тогда, на крыше здания в латинском квартале. Я хотел посторониться, но он и не думал выходить из кухни, а просто поджидал меня там.

\- Бальтазар, ты...

\- Из клана Локхорст, - он склонил голову набок, делая вид, что пропускает меня вперед, а сам подставил подножку. Я клюнул на безобидную уловку, как ребенок, потерял равновесие и упал. Чтобы на лету быть пойманным и обездвиженным. Так близко я ещё не смотрел в его глаза. Его руки сцепились за моей спиной, в стальном захвате. Наручники и то сковали бы меня мягче. Я попытался осмыслить происходящее. Меня тянет к своему наставнику, не спорю. Но неприятно быть легкой добычей опытного дьявола-соблазнителя. Да, Бальтазар похож на лукавого. Подвижное лицо, острые скулы и пронизывающая улыбка. Красивый изгиб рта, с которым у меня сегодня были связаны непристойные фантазии. Я перевел взгляд обратно в глаза, меняющие цвет, обычно они травяные, но иногда почти желтые... волчьи. Ответный взгляд пока не могу выдержать, скромно потупился. Дальше – тело. С этим труднее. Что они принимают? Или как тренируются? Мускулы под его кожей настолько ровной и правильной формы, насколько природа вообще допускает совершенства в нас, угловатых и ассиметричных. Я тяжело вздохнул, неуверенно обвивая его за шею. - Ещё вопросы?

А это его любимая фраза. Я смущенно закусил нижнюю губу и скривился, тут же пожалев о своей нервозности. Открылась ранка, прокушенная днем. Бэл быстро скользнул языком между моих губ, нащупывая болезненное место. Я еле оттолкнул его и наклонил голову, увернувшись от дальнейшего поцелуя. Разозлился.

\- Не надо. Это дерьмо! Мерзость...

Он не спорил с очевидной ложью. Пожал плечами и прижался ко мне пахом. Я такого от него совсем не ждал и охнул, не совладав с эмоциями и наплывом новых, очень острых ощущений. Залился ярчайшим румянцем. Мог отодвинуться... или нет, не мог. Он терся членом мне между ног и наблюдал за реакцией. Обморочной. Я был на грани с потерей сознания, запрокинувший от слабости голову, меня трясло от его движений, каждую мучительно стыдную секунду, от каждого непристойного прикосновения, ужасного, дразнящего... от пульсирующего тепла, расходившегося по телу волнами независимо от моего желания. Мне стыдно, стыдно, стыдно... Ноги стали ватными, я не стоял, а висел в его руках. Бэл осторожно засунул язык мне в пораненный рот и пососал дрожащие губы. Заставил вздрогнуть и выдать что-то, отдаленно похожее на стон. Я хотел сопротивляться, но от поцелуев сладко заныло внутри, нет, не совсем внутри, внизу, в паху, свело судорогой, как от боли, я не в состоянии прекратить это, отказаться... Он проникал мне в рот все глубже и настойчивей, и я непроизвольно выгнулся назад, уступая натиску. Почувствовал одну его руку у себя в штанах, выгнать ее сил не осталось, он мял мой влажный встающий член и яички, под его пальцами всё твердело и наливалось кровью, быстро отливавшей от моего лица.

\- Бэл, я боюсь, - выговорил я нехотя, охрипший и, в общем-то, готовый к чему угодно. Он вынес меня из кухни, положил поперёк постели и стаскивал мою одежду. Я безучастно поднимал и опускал руки. Не помогаю... но и не мешаю ему раздевать себя. Ищу поддержку на потолке – потолку не страшно. Скосил глаза на Бэла – он небрежно сбросил рубашку, наполовину, она висит на его локтях, вот-вот сползет, плечи обнажены... потолку всё равно не страшно. Завидую потолку.

\- Бояться будешь зомби и стоматологов. А я твой напарник. Не зажимайся и не беспокойся так, я же не вскрытие пришел делать в анатомичку. Все «дикие кошки» занимаются друг с другом сексом. Командиры забавы ради, что ли, так скрупулезно отбирали нас? Нас... самых длинноногих и смазливых скотин, - Бальтазар сел между моих ног и с видимым удовольствием обнял в ладони мой член. Сжал немного, следя за моим потерянным лицом, облизал разбухшую головку, медленно взял в рот... Я вонзил зубы в кулак, чтобы не слышать собственный стон, упрямо не соглашаясь ни с чем из происходящего. Не особо понимаю, что за чертовщина со мной происходит и почему это так приятно получать именно от Бэла. Кулак пришлось отпустить, чтобы вцепиться в простынь. И не кричать, уж постараться... Бэл сосал мой полностью эрегированный член, иногда погружая в рот до конца и сглатывая сочащуюся из него смазку, я задохнулся до такой степени от полученных ощущений, что все-таки отъехал в обморок. Даже пусть и на пару секунд. Очнулся, когда язык Бальтазара спустился ниже яичек, чувствительно ткнувшись мне в задницу. Вздрогнул, подавив желание отодвинуться.

\- Я не помню такого в своих должностных инструкциях.

\- Мелким шрифтом на форзаце, Стю. Не хочешь поднять ноги повыше? - от его улыбки я невольно поёжился и облизал пересохшие губы. Он будто невзначай царапал мои бедра короткими ногтями. Без признаков агрессии. Но я не зря ежился. - …Или лечь на живот?

\- Нет, - я скрестил ноги и посмотрел на Бэла с вызовом, хотя страх испытывал неимоверный. Дерзить наставнику, отказывать... не знаю зачем. Ведь я на самом деле желаю вступить с ним в половой контакт. Но покорность жертвы мне претит. - Может, это я тебя хочу поставить в позу раком?

\- Сомневаюсь, - он лег на меня, накрывая собой, тяжело придавил... Я с усилием выгнулся, пытаясь сбросить его, но только теснее вогнал в свое тело. Главное, не подавать виду, что мне нравится. Снова облизываю губы. Где продолжение? Продолжение потекло мне в ухо ехидным смолистым шепотом. Его грубость распаляет меня ещё больше. - Скорее, ты хочешь, чтоб отымели тебя. Я позабочусь.

\- Разве похоже, что я сплю с кем попало?

\- Заткнись. Девственник.

\- А ты извращенец. Трахальщик дохлых овечек.

\- Стюарт...

\- Я Винсент, а ты идешь нахрен.

Всё, наигрались в охотника и жертву. Я бросил прикидываться недотрогой и сцепился с ним в каком-то подобии борьбы. Девяносто захватывающих дух секунд, первый и последний раунд. По результатам у меня – заломленные руки, синяк под ребрами и уникальный отпечаток пятки на спине. На нём – ни царапинки. Восхитительное начало отношений.

\- Сдаешься? - победитель оседлал побежденного и для убедительности ещё врезал тяжелым кулаком в подушку, в миллиметре от офигевшего лица. То есть – моего лица.

Я вспомнил о партизанах.

\- Когда блохи в твоей волчьей шкуре спляшут буги-вуги, Бэл.

Он ухмыльнулся, очень довольный, и рухнул на меня всем телом. Я охнул, замечая перемену в его хищно сощуренных глазах. Разминка кончилась, можно начинать бояться.

\- Что ты себе представлял? - спросил он изменившимся шепотом.

\- Что угодно, но не это, можешь поверить на слово.

\- Жалеешь?

\- Нет.

И мы напали друг на друга снова. Только борьба была короче, ругательства сочнее, а результаты впечатляли. Он сжимал меня, как пленника гестапо в тисках, от передавленных вен в глазах потемнело, белые пятна перемежались с кровавыми, я едва ловил воздух ртом. А Бэл затыкал мне и рот, и нос, заставляя дышать содержимым его прокуренных легких... или ничем, и сдохнуть от удушья. Я сдох, но пощады не попросил.

Он расслабленно разложил меня на себе и смеялся, шепча очередные колкости в адрес моей девственности, но я не мог лежать спокойно и вертелся в его объятьях, предвкушая первую порцию обещанного траха. Лизал его пальцы, лизал жадно и нетерпеливо, кусал за шею, за губы, даже за подбородок... отвечал на грубые развратные поцелуи, от которых моё стоявшее колом достоинство оставляло все новые и новые следы смазки на его рельефном животе. Бэл меланхолично щупал мои ягодицы, раздвигал и пробовал языком тугое отверстие. Оно сжималось, а я стонал, изнемогая. Вовнутрь затекала густая слюна, капала по ногам, он размазывал её, резко прижимая меня задницей к обжигающему члену, но обрывал грязные приготовления на полпути, скользя по моему телу обратно вверх и опять впиваясь мягкими губами мне в рот. Мне их уже мало, я хочу продолжения с гестапо, хочу воплей и крови.

Своих воплей. Своей крови.

_Когда ты, наконец, всадишь в меня свой длинный агрегат?_

\- Я хочу тебя, садист. Я готов, трахай! Ты самостоятельно меня изнасилуешь или кого-то из «кошек» с этажа на помощь позвать?

\- Стю, ты будешь готов, когда это определю я. А пока наслаждайся моей добротой. И последними минутами детства, - он в очередной раз очертил языком контуры моего рта и ввел мне в анальный проход два мокрых пальца. Они двигались осторожно, но во мне слишком узко, и мне так жарко... Я раздвинул ноги шире, будто это могло помочь. Ловил ртом невкусный воздух и гадал, что Бэл будет делать дальше. Прикрыл глаза и шевельнул бедрами, насаживаясь на его пальцы сам... таким испорченным никогда раньше себя не чувствовал.

\- То есть это ты был сейчас не злым?

\- Ляжешь мордой в подушку, если будешь много болтать.

Я показал ему средний палец и повернулся лицом в подушку без принуждения. _Ну давай уже, бери меня, я умру от предвкушения раньше, чем ты соизволишь удовлетворить нас обоих._

Мелкие холодные капельки... Бэл стряхнул их с крайней плоти мне на спину и приставил к моему полураскрытому отверстию член. Я покрылся мурашками от легкого прикосновения, я помню все до мельчайших подробностей. Он крепко сжал мои вспотевшие ягодицы, пристраиваясь ближе, и с усилием вогнал в меня головку пениса, гладкую и твердую, как камень. Я сглотнул, переводя дыхание. Не больно... только немного странно ощущать в себе чужое тело, его самую горячую часть. Рефлекторно хочется вытолкнуть обратно и освободиться, Бэл жестоко пресекает это, двинув тазом и вонзая в меня член почти наполовину. Всё ещё не больно. Только глаза почему-то наполнились слезами. Слишком тугое совокупление, все вены, рельефно проступившие на его возбужденном пенисе, я чувствую, каждый бугорок, движение кипящей крови... Я уткнулся покрепче в подушку, ощущая проникновение всё дальше и дальше вглубь себя. Горячо и тесно. Это всё? Жаль. Наверное, приятных ощущений не предвидится, для них изобрели минет.

\- Стю... - Бэл вошел до упора, его член целиком устроился во мне, и я чуть не всхлипнул от разочарования. Какая гадость. И ради этого я тут сгорал от нетерпения. - Стю, ты дрожишь.

Он лег, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом, руки очутились на моем напряженном животе и остановили нервную дрожь. Но мне по-прежнему непонятно...

Я взвился над постелью дугой, вскрикивая. Он сдвинулся внутри моего болезненно растянутого прохода, ладони сползли мне в пах, сдвинулся еще, почти вынимая член... и ворвался обратно. Да! Я даже оторвал голову от подушки, застонав. Сладко. Но почему вдруг сладко... Мои ноги сами раздвинулись шире, я приподнял крестец. Бэл провел языком по моей выгнутой спине и продолжил. Двигался плавно, подбирая ритм, подходящий для моего пугливого тела, вжимался бедрами в мои, при каждом толчке его яички терлись об меня чуть ниже ягодиц, а я тяжело дышал, глуша глубокие стоны подушкой. Его член безумно терзал и резал меня ощущениями, о которых не спрашивают, потому что ответа не получат. Невозможно объяснить. Бэл трахал меня, пропуская по одному удару моего сердца между движениями, и ни разу не ускорил этот темп, внимательно прислушиваясь... наставил ожоговых пятен на коже своим дыханием, оно гуляло по моим венам, он весь... гулял по моим венам, немыслимый дьявол. В горле страшно пересыхало, а мой член предательски наливался кровью, в который раз, и упирался в матрас, мешая и отзываясь почти что болью, нараставшей внутри диким сладострастным комом. Когда Бэл тронул в нечаянной (но, думаю, намеренной) ласке мои налитые тяжестью яички, взял их в сухую ладонь и мягко стиснул, я всхлипнул, весь мокрый, вытягиваясь в струну. Что за...

\- Сдался, - тихо прокомментировал Бальтазар, обхватывая меня за талию и ниже. Я мотнул головой, спорить не мог, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Сперма лилась ему на пальцы и сквозь пальцы, он держал меня за член и не отпускал, пока я не излился весь. Мёртвым стажёром растёкся под его учительским телом и только вздрогнул слегка, ощутив вливание его оргазма, волнующий спазм быстро сокращающихся внутри мышц, густая липкая струя, переполнила через край... Бэл кончил в меня, издав всего один, короткий стон, и я грубовато оттолкнул его, высвобождаясь.

Привстал на колени и раздвинул себе ягодицы, показывая... как его творение засочилось наружу из моего возбужденного ануса, потекло по ногам, впитываясь в простыни пряно пахнущими белыми пятнами. Зачем делал это – не знаю. Маленькая молчаливая месть. Но ему понравилось.

Бальтазар обернул мои бедра в тонкое полотенце и перенес меня с запачканной кровати в кресло. Поцеловал в недружелюбно сжатые губы и недоуменно поднял бровь. Я усмехнулся:

\- И как часто мы должны этим заниматься?

\- Не должны.

Он так хорош обнажённым... я не успел налюбоваться, он яростно взмахнул волосами и скрылся в душе. Меня с собой не взял. Разбираться в наших отношениях предстоит ещё долго и трудно. Хотя... я нашёл в его квартире вторую душевую.

 

* * *

[1] Господин Смерть (нид.)

[2] We are under lock and key, nobody will go out of here – оригинальная цитата Стюарта Ван Дер Грота, впоследствии ставшая крылатой. Часто используется на закрытых пятничных вечеринках ELSSAD для шутливо-зловещего объяснения новичкам и гостям мероприятия, что их ждет дальше.


	7. Допрос

Я перегнул палку. Очень задел его своим вопросом. Он не объясняет это, но я всё вижу, не слепой. Бальтазар перестелил постель, и я вдруг подумал, что он укажет мне на дверь. Выгонит из комнаты, проведет ночь один... а всё потому, что я не сдержал язык за зубами.

Я подбирал слова минуту, боясь опоздать и боясь опять накосячить:

\- Знаю, ты не будешь принуждать. Я просто должен свыкнуться с мыслью о нашем... нашей связи. Сбрасывать сексуальное напряжение в твоих руках было нелегко. Объясни, это необходимо бойцам для тренировок? Или это обычное томление зверя в теле человека?

\- Я жаждал тебя. И рапорт написал, потребовав именно тебя. Устроит такой ответ?

\- Устроит... - я подобрал челюсть. - А компьютерные тесты?

\- Не проверял. Мастер потом уже задним числом выслал электронкой аттестат с твоими оценками и листок финального экзамена.

Руки чешутся задушить его. Обвил за шею, погружаюсь в непроницаемые жёлтые глаза, они понемногу зеленеют, теряя хищность.

\- Ты солгал мне с таким прозрачным взглядом.

\- И солгу ещё, если понадобится, - Бэл прижался лбом к моему лбу, носом к носу, зрение накрылось, не сфокусировавшись на его лице. Я закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на факте неожиданно наступившей близости. Секс не имеет к этой близости ровно никакого отношения.

Минута хрупкой гармонии и тщательно скрытого восторга, ведь мы стоим, обнявшись, как обычная гетеросексуальная пара.

_Но как напарник ты значишь несравненно больше, чем как любовник._

Меня снедает тревога и желание плюнуть на тревогу и довериться инстинктивно. Бальтазар вызывает слишком неоднозначные чувства. А ещё – манит фантастически длинными волосами[1], влажными после душа, их хочется трогать... что я и делаю, схватив его за затылок. Он позволяет, я имею право на вольности, хотя все-таки подсознательно боюсь, что появился здесь, чтобы стать его игрушкой. Ростом Бэл как я, только неизмеримо сильнее. Его внутреннюю силу ощутить легко, достаточно встать рядом. Он опасный, и при других обстоятельствах я бы от него сбежал. Но у меня нет других обстоятельств. Есть только эти, в которых меня мучают жуткие сны, я бросил девушку и вошёл в порочный круг желаний другого мужчины. Я согласен быть с мужчиной? Я знаю о нём совсем немного, но кое-что сейчас угадываю.

Он – солдат, не огрубевший от приказов и крови, пролитой в таком количестве, что её хватило бы на пару станций переливания. Убийца. Но ничего внутри у меня не вздрагивает. Убийство у нас в генах, мы хищные звери. Когда-то мы убивали своих для пропитания, наши кланы охотились на кланы оленей, зайцев и кабанов. Никаких родовых угрызений совести. Голод есть голод. Дальше...

Не надо дальше, этого хватит. Мне повезло, он не машина смерти. По крайней мере – с отстегнутым пистолетом и сброшенной формой, в домашних джинсах, добродушный и готовящий завтрак или ужин. Я не странный, я просто хочу нежности без привкуса безумия во рту и другие маленькие радости, похожие на эту, с теплым объятьем. Бэл способен их подарить.

_Странно, что этот мужчина жил один. Если «диким кошкам» предписано жить вместе._

\- Кто был твоим предыдущим напарником?

\- Это не важно, Стю. Я разошёлся с ним давно.

\- Насколько давно?

\- Три года назад. Откуда любопытство?

\- Остановишь меня, когда захочешь. Ты был с ним близок?

\- Нет, только трахался.

\- Почему?

\- Видимо, тебя ждал. Ждал, пока ты подрастёшь.

Я залился румянцем до самой шеи. В тринадцать лет большинство из нас полностью созревает, хотя у людей этот возраст считается слишком юным, подростковым, и не рассматривается в качестве совершеннолетия. Но и в десять лет я был уже сформированным молодым лисом. Бэл мог бы... хотя это посчитали бы педофилией. Да и повестку в ELSSAD никто не шлет так рано.

\- Ты меня знаешь?

\- Видел пару раз. Летал по поручениям в Аркад.

\- Ты подстроил всё?

\- Нет. Как? Я лишь молился, чтоб тебе захотелось сказать «да» медкомиссии после осмотра. А в том, что тебя зачислят, я не сомневался. Параметры отбора тебе прекрасно известны – семьдесят-девяносто килограммов веса, от ста восьмидесяти до ста девяноста сантиметров роста и длинные волосы.

\- Это ведь не всё!

\- Верно, не всё, - он приложил ладони к моим бедрам и мягко стиснул. - У врачей хранится эталонный гипсовый слепок лица, с которым они сравнивают лицо каждого призывника.

\- Чей?

\- Это не важно. Слепка в кабинете нет за ненадобностью, они помнят каждую черту наизусть. И отсеивают непохожих сразу. Трудно объяснить, как придирчиво разглядывали вас на медосмотре. И что искали... Но в тебе они это нашли.

\- А если бы я отказался?

\- Не трагедия. Мне комфортно спать одному. Да и на кровати места больше.

\- Бэл, я серьезно.

\- Ты веришь во что-нибудь? Я не верю в Бога, но верю в старших командиров. И в нашего тайного покровителя. При посвящении ты услышишь его, но не увидишь. Он скажет несколько слов, от которых тебе захочется сплясать от радости... или умереть и никогда не рождаться заново. Он начертает тебе твою судьбу, опишет будущее. Для человека знать свое будущее – невыносимое бремя. Для нашего народа это бремя нисколько не легче в соблазнительной возможности что-то изменить. Понимаешь?

\- Нет.

\- Покровитель назвал мне тебя. Всеми правдами и неправдами я сначала открещивался от этого, мне не нужно было никакое знание, оно только умножает скорбь. Оно довлело надо мной, и я страдал, так и не выбрав, кого мне ненавидеть за открывшееся будущее. Не награда, а форменное издевательство. Ни к чему простым смертным знать о том, что их ждет впереди. Для чего это делают на посвящении, я внятного ответа не добился. И жил угрюмо и нелюдимо, никого к себе не подпуская. До тех пор пока, отправившись с коротким донесением к Эстуолду, я не увидел тебя прогуливающимся по улице Аркада. Ты держал за руку Изабеллу, вы оживленно болтали, она раз пять назвала тебя по имени. Я остановился как вкопанный, не веря ушам. Ты родился, ты есть, заочно попортивший мне кровь... и можешь пересечься со мной однажды. Меня охватил гнев, я злобно пообещал себе, что не дам будущему наступить. И ты никогда не войдёшь в мою жизнь.

\- И что же тебе помешало воплотить задуманное?

\- А ты в курсе. Мое упрямство было наказано тонко и элегантно. Стюарт, мне тоже снились кошмары. Но, в отличие от тебя, я просыпался взмокшим не от страха. Психолог отправил меня к психиатру, а тот послал к вышестоящему начальству. Я не захотел ходить кругами врачебного ада и сознался во всем командиру A. Он задал мне трудные вопросы, ответы на которые я безуспешно искал три года. Я больше не приходил к нему с повинной, опасаясь ещё большей пытки. Осознал, что противиться будущему глупо, даже если оно мне кажется подстроенным. Я смирился и стал делать то, что мне подсказывала совесть. Сны прекратились, едва ты переступил порог моей квартиры. Взамен обрушилась реальность, в которой ты оказался совсем не таким, каким я представлял, одержимый выдуманными картинами будущего. Проще говоря – ты и знать меня не захотел. Как и сейчас не хочешь.

\- Это неправда, - пробормотал я, наклоняя голову вбок, чтобы нос перестал мне мешать поцеловать его. - Тебе снился секс?

\- Не один лишь секс. Длительные оргии, где с тобой проделывали вещи, заставлявшие меня проходить метаморфозу и вспарывать матрас волчьими когтями. Сны изнуряли ночью больше, чем любая работа днем, и доводили до полного неистовства. Я не высыпался, хотя на качестве службы это не отражалось.

\- И ты позволил мне просто спать на... себе. После такого, - я несколько раз сглотнул.

\- А что мне оставалось делать? Напугать? Сказать: «Стю, мне тут месяц назад снилось, как ты давал трем мужикам, лежа на моем обеденном столе с перерезанным горлом и разорванным животом»? Один из них погрузил член в твои внутренности, в переплетение тонкого кишечника, рычал и стонал, какие кишки холодные и синие... другой продолбил молотком дыру в твоей груди и пытался протиснуться в сердечный клапан. Сердце билось и сопротивлялось, он сжал его в грязной руке, открывая насильно, отрывая от аорты... его окатило фонтаном алой крови, он широко разевал рот и глотал её, плюясь и кашляя. А третьим был я. Расширившим резаную рану в твоем горле и пробившим дыхательную трахею, чтоб засунуть в неё...

Я захлопнул ему рот трясущейся рукой. И себе зажал, чтоб не стошнило. Желудок вывернулся, комната тоже, пол подскочил, чуть не треснув меня по лбу, нужно было срочно за что-то ухватиться. И выпить. Жутко захотелось выпить.

\- Вы убили меня? - непослушные губы, нездоровое любопытство. Я прочно устроился на полу, стеной зафиксировав спину от падения, хорошенько зажимаю между ног голову Бальтазара, а он лежит, вытянув далеко вперед свои длинные ноги, и моя ладонь в любой момент перекроет ему кислород... если что-то пойдёт не так.

\- Не сразу. Ты был жив и все чувствовал. Пока сердце не...

\- Твою мать! - я ударил его по губам. Потом опомнился. Сердце так стучит, будто его сейчас действительно вынут какие-нибудь ублюдки. Некрофилы из порнограйнд-шоу. Где у Бальтазара алкоголь припрятан, не могу вспомнить. - Бэл, откуда у тебя познания в анатомии? Для таких подробных театров смерти.

\- Мой брат работает в земной больнице санитаром. Недолго, но я успел насмотреться.

\- А часто тебе снился этот сон?

\- Он был последним в череде кошмаров. Наутро я привычно выкинул изорванную на полосы простыню, умылся ледяной водой, съел какой-то хлеб и пошел открывать, в дверь стучали. Не знаешь, кто это был, такой перепуганный и взъерошенный, с тремя чемоданами?

\- Заткнись уже, а... - я обнял его лицо, хмурое и утонченное. Сердцебиение выравнивалось.

\- Подожди. Самое важное. Ночью, когда мы улеглись спать, с криком от страшного сна проснулся ты. Не я.

Я поднял брови, заинтригованный до крайности. Как интересно получается.

\- Цепная реакция? Ты передал какой-то редкий психоз из своего мозга в мой?

\- Вряд ли. Если называть это психозом, то он наш общий. Разница в том, что я вышел из активной фазы, а ты вошел. Стюарт?

\- Да пошел ты.

\- Ты постоянно отказываешься рассказать, что тебе снится.

\- И традиции этой изменять не собираюсь.

\- Но я признался!

\- А я чуть не блеванул от твоего признания. Весело было бы ползать тут, оттирая мой ужин.

\- Ты не хочешь понять, что происходит, чтобы избавиться от кошмаров?

\- Бэл, ты мне не поможешь.

Я встал, плохо осознавая жесткость финальной фразы. Дошло, когда я, порывшись в кухонных шкафчиках, нашел бутылку медицинского спирта. Разбавил водой на глаз и выпил один стакан. Меня сразу же развезло, сегодняшние события показались в немного другом свете. Я вышел извиниться перед Бэлом за грубость, а его нигде не было. Как хлопнула входная дверь, я не слышал. Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

Выцедил ещё стакан самодельной водки и упал где споткнулся. Свалился в открытый шкаф в комнате Бальтазара. Бережно обнял какой-то его костюм, оседая на полку с носками. Сонно подумалось, что он, наверное, удивится, вернувшись. Однако забористая же штука, эта водка...

 

* * *

[1] Ниже пояса. Длина волос более семидесяти сантиметров даже у народа Изменчивых считается редкостью.  Для сравнения – волосы Винсента в два раза короче.


	8. Шкаф

Кухня. Трупы Фамке и Алехандро лежат в морозильнике. Киллер режет на разделочной доске чью-то фиолетовую руку с обломанными ногтями. Бальтазар стоит сзади и обнимает его. Зарывается в темные волосы, целуя и что-то шепча. Киллер режет молча, ловко орудуя огромным ножом. Вынимает кости, а оставшееся мясо режет на кубики. Дает Бэлу попробовать один кусок, чуть поворачиваясь и кладя в рот. Бэл как будто только сейчас видит, что именно готовит на его кухне киллер, и выплевывает человеческое мясо на стол. В его глазах шок и растерянность.

Где нахожусь я, сначала непонятно. Темно и тесно. Что-то капает, лежать мокро. Не могу пошевелиться и проверить. Холодильник открывается, желтая лампочка освещает залитую кровью полку, эта кровь сочится из локтевого обрубка... и киллер, примерившись, отрубает мне вторую руку.

* * *

Проснулся, больно стукнувшись головой и ухом об дверцу шкафа. Испугался, не сразу вспомнив, где я. Ведь было темно и тесно... почти как во сне. Спасительный пиджак Бальтазара упал с вешалки, стянутый моими непослушными руками, чем и успокоил. Руки на месте, руки вот они. И ногти, впившиеся в мягкую ткань, целы. Правда, голова побаливает, и не только от удара. Больше не буду смешивать спирт ни с чем.

В комнате явственно слышны шаги. Значит, Бэл вернулся. Интересно, сколько я проспал. Он заговорил... наверное, по телефону.

\- Шеф, его нигде нет. Мне беспокоиться? Он дальше Хайер-билдинг никуда не ходил, ни города, ни острова не знает. Оружия при нём нет, разрешение ещё не выдано, и в сейфе тоже... мои пистолеты на месте. Винтовку, полученную для задания, я четыре часа назад вернул на склад. Мне писать докладную и рапорт на себя? Я упустил своего протеже.

Шкаф открылся. Луч света от фонарика ударил прямо в лицо, я спрятал голову в колени и сжался. Ощутил на себе неприятный буравящий взгляд. А где смех и аплодисменты? Я найден чёрт-те где, полусонный, полупьяный, язык противно прилип к гортани. Но как меня вычислили? Флюиды страха во сне? Или я шумел... и был услышан. _Бэл, не молчи. Я сейчас себя за колено укушу._  

\- Вылезай? - неуверенно произнес Бальтазар. - Что ты там забыл, Стю?

\- Нет, не заставляй его, - фонарик выключился с коротким щелчком. - Вылезет, когда сам захочет.

Если б я уже не сидел и довольно удобно, в компании чужих носков, то обязательно бы грохнулся. Голос! Этот голос... В глазах мутнеет, я качнулся и нащупал под собой опору, чтобы не удариться головой вторично. Глубоко под кожу влезает холод, разбегаясь мурашками по всему телу. Голос киллера из моих проклятых иссушающих снов. Голос наяву. Это так страшно, будто ожила картина или компьютерное чудовище протянуло через экран свою волосатую лапу, чтобы схватить игрока. Нет, это страшнее... И тоненькие деревянные стенки не способны защитить от наплыва ужаса, шевелящего волосы в таких местах, где, я думал, волос нет.

Я неуклюже выпал из шкафа спиной вперед, цепляя на себя целый ворох одежды. Подскочил как ошпаренный, стряхивая ее. Один колючий свитер долго не хотел отцепляться, я вспотел, тряся руками, чтоб избавиться от него, и боясь оглядываться назад, на то, что ждало меня в полумраке комнаты.

Наконец я освободился. Встал, обреченно глядя в темный зев шкафа, как нашкодивший кот, посреди разбросанных футболок и штанов. Мысленно извинился и пообещал навести образцовый порядок в гардеробе Бальтазара. Попозже. При свете дня. Лишь бы не сейчас. Потому что сейчас...

Я повернулся. Грудь прострелило жгучей болью.

Двое. Простые и нестрашные силуэты на фоне светлых обоев и прямоугольника окна. Силуэт Бэла выделяется распущенными волосами, длиной примерно до поясницы. Он застыл в двух шагах от меня, он обычный, голова не отрублена... Ужас отпускает, замещаясь обыденностью. Здесь всё, как и должно быть, на своём месте, даже частички пыли, взвешенные в воздухе. Я тихо подышал и ущипнул себя. Распознавание прошло неудачно. У того, кого он назвал шефом, волосы собраны в гладкий хвост, спускающийся до бёдер. А ботинки не разглядеть, далеко, он направляется к выходу, уже одной ногой в коридоре. Если что-то делать, то сейчас. Решать сейчас. Догонять. Или так и томиться в неведении. Ну? Скорее. Скорее! Он уходит!

\- Стойте! - выпалил я, не выдержав. - Простите! Прошу прощения. Вы не могли бы...

\- Не сегодня. Увидимся на твоем первом сборе, Винсент.

Вот и всё, упустил. Но одна деталь бросила в ужасающую дрожь. Он скрылся сквозь дверь, не открывая её. Это значит... да что это может значить, черт возьми?! Показалось! Ха-ха.

Не показалось.

Адреналин сейчас разорвёт мне мозг. В висках уже трещат косточки. Вопросы, новые вопросы, их нельзя оформить, их опасно задавать. Я безумен. Я всё ещё пьян. И мне никто не поверит. _Бэл... помоги._ Я обхватил себя руками, пытаясь справиться с приступом паники. Бальтазар обошел вокруг меня и обнял сзади. Я вздрогнул, вспоминая, кого он так обнимал в моем сне, не далее как пять минут назад.

\- Не пугайся, - прошептал он мне в затылок. - Мы одни. И я даже выговор делать не буду.

\- А я-то стихи приготовил по такому торжественному случаю, - я нервно выдохнул, не особо вникая в слова, которые плету.

\- Что тебя надоумило забраться в шкаф, Стю?

\- Объясню – не поверишь.

\- Я постараюсь, - он коснулся губами моего ушибленного уха. Боль приуменьшилась.

\- Напился я. И в шкаф попал нечаянно. Закатился, как мячик для гольфа в лунку.

\- А командира зачем задержать пытался? Я оторвал его от дежурства проблемой, которая к завтрашнему дню превратится в анекдот, если кто-то пронюхает. Ведь меня отслеживают. Тогда ты станешь национальным героем и посмешищем. Пропавший стажер, уснувший в шкафу. Он пьян, а его все ищут. Мне не простят такую оплошность.

\- _Ты_ меня прости, - я сделал особое ударение на первом слове. - На остальное – как-то срать. Командир тебя не накажет за мою глупость. И он вовсе не казался раздраженным.

\- Командир D. не бывает в раздражении. Впрочем, ты об этом сам узнаешь. Зачем пил?

\- Фиговый из меня боец, Бэл. Испугался твоих россказней и искал поддержки на дне стакана. Нагрубил тебе. И вообще... разве ты не хочешь отправить меня восвояси?

Он тихо рассмеялся. Приложил прохладные пальцы к моей шее, нащупал учащенный пульс, спустился пониже и левее, надавил... Я рывком развернулся к нему, глаза оквадратились. Он нашел мою болевую точку. А теперь взял за подбородок, заставляя смотреть не на него, а куда-то вверх.

\- Никогда не забывай, что связывает меня с тобой. Не постель, не работа и не теплые чувства, а смерть, принятая во сне. Насильственное родство, будто кто-то пустил мне кровь, а когда я упал на последнем издыхании – влил в глотку твою. Она не подходит мне ни по резусу, ни по группе, но я проглотил ее и выжил. Она вошла в мою кровь, не смешиваясь, вместе они дальше текут по моим венам. Разницу я не почувствовал, потому что она не внутри, а снаружи – мы стали похожими. Не братья, сыновья разных кланов... две сущности, искусственно сродненные для одной цели – убивать. Что за операцию на крови я пережил, спросишь ты. Да никакую. Только сны. Теперь скажи, как пара глупых разногласий влияет на мое желание быть с тобой после перенесенной пытки?

Я призвал на свою голову горсть пепла (или хотя бы тухлые помидоры) и склонился на его плечо. Поумнею ли я когда-нибудь? Надеюсь, хоть наивность растеряю.

\- Стюарт, я хочу продолжить с прерванного места. Я влезаю в твои кошмары, а ты отбрасываешь меня в кусты. Это нормально, я не виню тебя. Мне тоже было страшно. Но мои сны в прошлом, значит, я охочусь за твоими. И моя настойчивость продиктована не любопытством. Чем – ты уже услышал.

\- Давай приберем раскиданные вещи. Съедим по сырному сэндвичу и ляжем спать. Можно? - я просительно потерся бедром о его бедро. - А ночью, если я проснусь с криком – спроси меня ещё раз. Я все перескажу. Я обещаю.

 

* * *

Кухня после бойни. Только холодильник сиял нетронутой белизной. Киллер стоял, целуя Бальтазара, не грубо, но и не нежно врываясь в рот и обволакивая его, словно желал сожрать. Вымазывал его кожу в темно-красной слюне... или это было что-то другое. Слизь с кровью, сок из чьих-то потрохов или все это, вместе взятое, не могу знать. Оно стекало по подбородку Бэла и капало вниз, образуя пятно, отталкивающее как на вид, так и на запах.

Лицо убийцы скрыто, кто бы сомневался, эта часть декораций неизменна. Его закрывает мне сам Бэл, выставленный как щит. Но в кадр попали фрагменты губ, наполненных подчеркнутой чувственностью и развратом, высокомерных, будто выплевывающих: «Ешь, смертный, давись мной в спешке, когда ещё выпадет шанс попробовать это». Попадались фрагменты выбеленной мукой кожи, тоже развратной, она сияла в контрасте с губами, казавшимися черными или, скорее, покрытыми запекшейся коркой крови. Или мне не казалось... в приступе ревности.

Большие ладони Бэла сладострастно блуждали по телу киллера, нигде не замирая надолго и стараясь охватить побольше, залезали под черную лакированную одежду (для таких целей в ней внезапно появились щели) и трогали его обтянутый лакированной кожей зад. Фу, опять я ревную. Хочу вмешаться и разнять их гнусное объятье, но кто-то заранее озаботился нейтрализовать меня, привинтив к стене длинными шурупами. Я распят, но до экстаза Христа мне далеко. Боли попросту нет, она придет потом. Боль во сне всегда похожа на призрачные щупальца медузы, которые таятся где-то до самого конца и прикасаются за секунду до пробуждения, чтобы исторгнуть из меня всего один, но душераздирающий вопль.

Конец уже близок. Руки в тонких черных перчатках, сжимавшие спину моего любовника, пропали из виду. А когда появились снова, блеснула сталь лезвия с тройным наконечником. Двух лезвий. Два гарпуна, шесть страшных, изогнутых крючьев. Он всадил их Бэлу в живот, протыкая насквозь, и они вышли через спину, пробив позвоночник. Пора кричать, но я молчу, пожирая глазами кровь, впитывающуюся в черную рубашку, Бальтазар стоит все так же прямо, его мягкие губы все так же целуют убийцу, а тот жадно отвечает на каждый поцелуй. Пальцы в перчатках трогают острия, торчащие из спины, поглаживают их и протягивают ещё сквозь раненную плоть. Я онемел, а медуза медлит, продлевая мучение созерцанием. Её жгучие щупальца медленно плывут, свернувшись кольцами вокруг моей головы, на манер тернового венца. Близко. Но не прикасаясь.

Кровь больше не течет, вся вытекла, остыла... Бэл пошатнулся, открывая мне убийцу. Миг откровения и разочарования. Потому что я вижу слишком мало. Темные очки, ниспадающие водопадом волосы, черные запекшиеся губы и наглухо застегнутый воротник формы. Он подхватывает бездыханное тело за подмышки, не давая осесть на пол, и кривит страшный рот в улыбке. Она адресована не посуде, не холодильнику, не умершему Бальтазару... А мне, распятому.

Он улыбается, и в меня всасывается запекшаяся кровь с его рта. Улыбается гадко, сладко и многообещающе... Во мне ширится трупный яд, вползают какие-то насекомые. Улыбается, как нечистый, насадивший на вилы не тело, а трепещущую, обезумевшую от страха душу. Мою душу. А я впитываю его бесовскую улыбку, зараженный и ненормальный, прикован к ней и к белому мертвенному лицу, я так поглощен им, что не замечаю медузу, раскрывающую мои гниющие раны. На кончике одного из её щупалец драгоценной каплей сверкало противоядие. Пустая ампула висела на другом. Киллер провел черным языком по своим губам.

\- Ты отказываешься? Отказываешься стать одним из нас?

Я не отвечу. Медуза скрутила болевые жгуты вокруг моих проткнутых рук и резко затянула.


	9. Бардак

Истошный крик вибрировал в грудной клетке, хотя я уже зажал рот обеими руками. Наверно, я разбудил весь дом. Бальтазар осторожно сжал меня в объятьях. Дикими глазами я ищу какие-нибудь следы ран на его груди и животе, но все чисто. Отпускаю рот.

\- Что снилось, Стю? - вымолвил он так мягко, что ком, сидевший в моем горле, взорвался. Я быстро спрятал лицо в ладони. Я знаю, что делаю это слишком часто. Я неисправим в сильно развитом комплексе неудачника. Не плачу, но в глазах жжение.

Внимательность Бальтазара доставляет мне особенно резкую боль. С непривычки... или из-за подспудного убеждения, что я этого недостоин. Это – нежность, не свойственная никому из нашего рода. Мой прежний опыт не блещет бриллиантами. Изабелла, например, простоватая девчонка, веселая, временами капризная и вполне способная «по-дружески» толкнуть в бок, свалив с ног. Отдубасить. Да что греха таить, она легко могла пинком отправить мордой в грязь. Такими уж небезобидными были наши игры с детства. И моя мать... в основном выражала любовь тумаками и подзатыльниками. Нас у неё уродилось восьмеро. Детство было не из приятных. Ещё там, дома, в старой реальности. Так что не знаю я, что такое нежность. Угрюмый лис, видевший в своей жизни в основном серое и черное. Не белое.

\- Стюарт, только не уходи в себя. Я же тебя там и с собаками не отловлю, - он лукаво улыбнулся, беря меня губами за нос. Я вздрогнул от смешанного чувства удовольствия и недоверия. Что за странный жест, ещё одно проявление его нежности, вместо окрика или одергивания. Ну почему он такой, почему?! Оставил мой нос в покое, целует щеку... а я подставляюсь, чуть дыша, даже если какая-то часть меня протестует. Расслабиться всего на минуточку... полминутки. Закрыть глаза и поверить, что бывает абсолютный покой наедине не с зеркалом в ванной, не с подушкой в постели и не с музыкой в наушниках. Живой человек... и ему не все равно.

Полчаса. Пуховое одеяло прикрывает нашу наготу. Полчаса, сидя на теле «дикой кошки», в тесном объятии, в полном молчании, боясь шевельнуться, сменить позу и нарушить установившееся равновесие. Я держал ладони на его лопатках. Проводил пальцами по узкому каналу позвоночника. Пластичность его тела сводит меня с ума. Его дыхание… слышны только вдохи без единого выдоха. Он ждет. Все эти полчаса. Но я не заметил! Полминутки, как же... нечаянно увидев, куда метнулись стрелки стенных часов, я покрылся горячим потом и судорожно вспомнил, какой был вопрос.

\- Ты. Приснился дважды за день. А до этого... странная история. У меня есть другая жизнь. Начинается она на берегах реки Амстел.

Я втянул его в долгий рассказ. Торопился, перебивая сам себя, вспоминая детали, исправляя некоторые события. Фамке показал в ореоле ненависти и отвращения, которое испытывал на самом деле, а «лучшего друга» нарисовал с недоумением и толикой жалости. Описание суда в нескольких версиях затянулось на час, Бэл вставал принести воды, я нервничал, теряя его из виду, пил большими глотками, проливая воду на себя, но говорить становилось все труднее. Я устал и шептал последние сцены едва слышным голосом, привалившись к его телу.

\- Бэл, я должен принять антидот. Я верю, что все кончится, когда я сломаю заранее написанный сценарий, пересилю запрограммированное движение мышц и дотянусь до лекарства.

\- Не думаю, что спасение в этой ампулке. Но попробуй, - его глаза темны и необыкновенны, бархатная зелень, облачные тени… я поборол робость и поцеловал их. Бэл улыбнулся кончиками губ и лег на спину, притянув меня к себе. Я обвил его торс ослабевшими ногами и приложил горячую щеку к его плечу. Горло побаливает от многословия, и голос сел. - Все ещё ревнуешь меня к нему?

\- Было ошибкой говорить тебе это. Но да, ревную.

\- А почему? Обоснуй мне это чувство.

\- Да какое тут может быть обоснование?! Он – всесильный король кошмара. Его боятся, и ему поклоняются. По мановению его руки происходит что угодно, любая пакость. Но самое страшное – ты сгораешь от страсти, прикасаясь к нему, - я поморщился. - Ты хочешь его во сне. Мне трудно, не заставляй признаваться в вещах, которые непосредственно кошмара никак не касаются.

\- Ещё как касаются. Предпочитаешь тащить на себе тяжелые камни? Мечтаешь о горбе на спине? Или трупный яд пришелся по вкусу?

\- Не убедил, но ладно, скажу. Просыпаясь, я боюсь... что ты хочешь его и наяву. Несмотря на смертельный исход, на жуткие казни, которые он дарит вместе с благосклонностью.

\- Я докажу тебе, что это не так, докажу очень скоро. Сейчас нам нужно определить план действий. И пойти по следам кошмаров. Следующее задание будет заказным, я подберу в картотеке. Амстердам и пара трупов в знаменитом квартале красных фонарей.

Я не стал спорить. Бальтазар служит «дикой кошкой» более семи лет, я верю в него. Но в сияющую ампулу с антидотом я верю ещё охотнее.

 

* * *

Бэл ушел ранним утром, оставив мне на сковородке мясо с фасолью в остром соусе. Уплетал его и радовался, что наши вкусы совпадают. Расправившись с завтраком, сел за книгу, которую он приказал мне прочесть накануне. Сосредоточиться сложно, но как иначе убить время? Бэл строго запретил выходить куда-либо до его возвращения. Я намешал себе большую чашку кофе с молоком и забрал тонкий романчик с ночного столика.

Да, это нельзя было назвать даже романом. Шестьдесят девять страниц, и близко не похожих на учебную программу, не касавшиеся ни истории, ни биологии, ни философии. Может, немного психологии... но умные рассуждения были заправлены ошеломляющим количеством эротических подробностей. Смелость насмешливого автора вызывала то возмущение, то зависть. Зачитавшись, я опрокинул недопитый кофе и залил кресло. Стою теперь с тряпкой, оттираю коричневое пятно.

О чем шла речь? Мне попалась самая странная детективная история, которую только мог родить чей-то воспаленный ум. Немолодой музыкант попадает в фамильное гнездо демонов, глава семейства ведет свой род от самого Люцифера, но его детишки похожи на вполне земных существ. Они не стремятся к власти и не ищут наживы, не охотятся на души мирных граждан, не творят зло в том классическом варианте, обрисованном священнослужителями, удивительно, но они... просто живут. Им нравятся развлечения, вкусная еда и излишества вроде наркотиков. Они гомосексуальны, но автор пишет об этом бесстрастно и безударно, хотя и не делает нормой. Сценарий построен на исчезновении одного из дьявольских сыновей, однако в доме остается его брат-близнец, который внушает новоиспеченному следователю наибольшие подозрения. Понимание книги затрудняется двойными именами всех героев, повествование заворачивается в нелогичные повороты, ход мыслей музыканта, никогда не учившегося на полицейского или сыщика, вызывает восхищение и ступор. Злодея он вычислил, но его предательски убили! Горя желанием узнать, что было дальше, я переворачиваю страницу с надписью «конец второй части» и натыкаюсь на твердый переплет. Действительно, тоненький том I-II кончился. А где же остальные?!

За раскопками в книжных полках меня застал Бальтазар. Я перелопатил шкаф, но ничего не нашел. Грязная тряпка так и осталась валяться в кресле. Я забыл дотереть, теперь пятно въестся в обивку. Спохватился я обо всем этом, к сожалению, в момент, когда Бэл спросил:

\- Стю, что за бардак? - и повертел в руке мою чашку, тоже грязную, я не помыл, я забыл... Господи, ещё чайник, я грел кипяток, и джезва, в которой я варил кофе.

Я втянул голову в плечи. Был почти уверен, что стремительно приближающийся Бэл ударит меня сейчас. Сзади, по голове, даст подзатыльник. В ушах почудился свист рассекаемого воздуха, перед глазами почти мелькнула рука Хендрики с длинными красными ногтями. Рука матери. Стыд и унижение, тварь, ненавижу, ненавижу...

\- Стю! - Бэл стоял сзади, поддерживая мою голову за затылок. Я опирался на него всем телом, я... кажется, падал. Поглядел растерянно на наши отражения в стеклянной дверце книжного шкафа – мой «дикий кот» нахмурен, светло-русые волосы слегка растрепались, но все так же хороши, пахнут медовым шампунем и табаком. Ну и я... гордость Бухенвальда с грязновато-каштановой шевелюрой, висящей как пакля, в глазах тоска, в руках – непонятный клочок бумаги. А на полу какая-то книга с оторванным уголком, наверное, я держал ее последней и уронил. Называется...

Просто блеск, я так распсиховался, что оторвал кусок первой страницы у Библии.

\- Спокойно. Спокойно! - он стиснул мои руки. - Не надо никуда бежать.

\- Я идиот. Как ты меня терпишь?!

\- Я терплю тебя прекрасно и с удовольствием. А вот ты себя, похоже, загнал в глухой угол. Стюарт, тебе не стать частью отряда смерти, если ты будешь бояться. Люди, вещи, прошлое или будущее – признайся, что тебя так напрягает? Ты не совершаешь ошибок, ты допускаешь досадные ляпы. Они смешат меня до поры до времени. Но ляп, допущенный на задании, будет стоить жизни. И не мне, а тебе. А я не готов тебя терять, поэтому никуда не пущу. Лучше запру в чулане. Хотя лучше этим не сделаю, так ты только сильнее уверишься в своей никчемности. А это неправда.

\- Правда! - я скривился, наконец-то заплакав. Боже мой. Как же долго я сдерживался... - Я ничтожество. Ни на что не способен. Мной никогда не бывали довольны. Ни в школе, хотя я так старался прилежно писать все тесты и контрольные работы, ни дома, где нянчил младших братьев и сестер. Ручки мазали, оставляя кляксы, карандаши ломались, учителя придирались, а я заикался, теорию волшебным образом вышибало из головы, а иногда я тупил от невнимательности. Братья разбегались кто куда, юркие маленькие лисята, со стороны это выглядело трогательно, но мне влетало по первое число за перевернутую мебель, рисунки на стенах и кашу в материной косметичке. Я убегал за город, в лесополосу Аркадии, ища покоя, отдыха от шума и напряжения. Хотел, чтоб за мной не шпионила ни единая пара глаз, чтоб меня не дергали, не издевались... не били. Я ненавижу детей. Я... ненавижу себя. То есть... я снова ненавижу себя. Полгода все было хорошо. Я начал забывать старое и плохое, я начал понимать, что нахожу себя и прихожу в себя, я даже поверил, что гожусь на что-то. А тут...

\- Стюарт, бардак – не преступление. А маленькое замечание не может быть приравнено к суровому наказанию. Научись воспринимать мир правильно, - Бэл взял меня за плечи и крутанул лицом к себе. Поднял нахмуренные брови. - Ты плачешь... заставляя меня брать на себя вину всех твоих обидчиков. Что ж, я возьму. Я должен быть рядом. И вылечить тебя от болезненного страха.

Он оторвал меня от пола, подхватив на руки, он... поднял меня так высоко, что макушкой я почти достал до потолка комнаты.

\- Ты вырос из мальчика, тебе больше не нужна мама. Ни мамины советы, ни мамины побои больше не являются индикатором твоего поведения. Я догадался уже, что отца ты не знал. Стюарт, я не смогу восполнить пробел в твоем воспитании, поэтому ты должен наверстать упущенное сам. Все, что я могу предложить – это повести тебя дальше. С прошлым ты или разделаешься, или застрянешь в нем до гробовой доски. И тогда я верну тебя туда, откуда взял. И, возможно, тебя возьмут помощником бармена во «Freezing point»[1]. Каждую пятницу «дикие кошки» устраивают в нем «дикие ночки». Тебе придется смириться с участью обслуживающего персонала тех, одним из которых ты стать не смог. Справишься? О, я вижу, ты не знал, что бар – точка на карте наших дислокаций.

Я стиснул зубы, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Мне нужно совсем немногое, чтобы обуздать себя. Капелька уверенности в собственных силах, капелька гордости и крошечная капля того чувства, которое разбило бы мое ужасное одиночество. Я закрыл и открыл глаза, стряхивая слезы с ресниц. Они шлепнулись на голову Бальтазара, и он поставил меня на твердую землю.

\- Ну скажи что-нибудь, Стю. Вычеркнув из блестящей речи чашку, книжку и кресло в таких пятнах, будто ты, читая, не добежал до туалета, - договорив, он поймал мою робкую улыбку и улыбнулся сам. Прикоснулся к губам. Не поцелуй, нет... будто обмен дыханием. Жаркое и сухое дыхание, выжигающее из меня остатки плача.

_Я люблю тебя, Бэл. Я хочу сказать именно это и не могу. Я понял только что. Я начал лечиться от страха, едва открылся тебе. Все, что ты делаешь для меня, бесценно. И мое одиночество уже отступило, просто я не дал себе труда заметить это сразу. Я не нытик. И не хочу больше ныть, никогда._

\- Я хочу, чтоб мной гордились. Чтоб ценили. Я знаю, что это неправильно и оценить себя я должен сам. Но до тех пор, пока у меня такая фиговая самооценка, я нуждаюсь в поддержке извне. Я хочу поехать на новое задание. Я не провалю его ни при каких обстоятельствах. И по окончании я хочу услышать, а не догадываться, что все сделал превосходно. Хочу знать, что _ты_ мной гордишься. Даже если я опять завалю из винтовки какого-нибудь жирного индюка в безвкусных шортах с расстояния в два километра.

\- Я не похвалю тебя. И не скажу, что ты молодец. И по голове не поглажу. А потом я и вовсе перестану сопровождать тебя на выезды. Ты будешь делать все самостоятельно, скрипеть мозгами, оценивать риски, не мазать и быстро сматываться. Освоив пистолет, возьмешься за нож. После ножа научишься убивать и выводить из строя голыми руками. И гордиться никто не будет. Более того – знать никто не будет, кроме нас в ELSSAD. Нравится такая жизнь?

\- Да.

\- Отлично, - он медленно провел языком по мочке моего правого уха. - Я соврал. Местами. Ты будешь моей гордостью. Если сейчас же влезешь в форму, которую я тебе принес.

* * *

[1] «Точка замерзания» – название бара на нулевом этаже Хайер-билдинг, упомянут Винсентом ранее.


	10. Книга

Самолет через полчаса, на детали, как всегда, нет времени. Вещь, заставившая меня прыгать от радости, была самой простой из трех видов формы в ELSSAD, выдаваемых бойцам. Я изучал их на втором занятии нашей основной дисциплины.

Форма первого типа, «выходная», имеет средний коэффициент защиты и удобства, зато она самая легкая и в ней можно ходить куда угодно, не снимая. Надев ее и застегнув потайные молнии, я подумал, что бойцы весьма избалованны, ведь если она считается наименее удобной, то страшно подумать, какую степень комфорта обеспечивают другие типы. Я будто голый... полусинтетическая ткань легла как вторая кожа, уже через минуту я перестал ее ощущать. Хлопаю себя по карманам, чтобы убедиться в наличии одежды. Бэл посмеивается. Он-то давно привык.

\- Я не выгляжу как педик? - сорвалось у меня нечаянно.

\- Ты выглядишь как мой напарник. И форма вовсе не обтягивает зад так сильно, как ты думаешь, перестань вертеться. Мы убийцы, а не танцоры балета. И это – наш знак отличия от мирных обывателей. Примеряй обувь, я брал твой размер на глаз, и поехали.

С глазомером у Бальтазара все в порядке. Ботинки «дикой кошки» сели на ноги как влитые и больше не пугали. Мне даже понравилось то, что отразило зеркало. Мой мотоцикл сменил пол, перекрасившись в темно-синий цвет и немного увеличившись в габаритах, а в аэропорте Гонолулу нас пропустили вне очереди, минуя паспортный контроль и проверку багажа. Федеральные удостоверения ELSSAD будут покруче дипломатических паспортов – догадался я, но промолчал, как обычно.

\- Твое новое оружие – два простых пистолета SIG-Sauer P226, - мы в самолете, салон бизнес-класса полон. Бэлу нравится давать инструктаж, интимно приблизившись к самому моему лицу и едва шевеля краешком губ. Это шокирует добропорядочных пассажиров и раздражает стюардесс. - Магазин на двенадцать патронов, но так много тебе не понадобится. Будет всего три мишени. В чемодане лежат их анкеты. Изучишь по прилету и размещению в отеле. А сейчас – отдыхай.

Он непринужденно положил руку на мое бедро, пропустив через меня ток. Тело напряглось, я взволнованно задышал, не в состоянии контролировать себя. И только особая анатомическая конструкция штанов не позволила посторонним заметить мою эрекцию. Зачем он это делает? Я и моргнуть не успел, как последовало неожиданное продолжение. Бальтазар припал к моей шее, не то целуя, не то облизывая нервно проступившие вены, а я, как назло, уставился прямо в глаза стюардессе, она подоспела очень вовремя, вручить подушку какому-то заспанному засранцу в кресле через проход, а мы, а мы... Я начал думать ругательствами?

\- Расслабься, Стю, - шепчет Бэл, выдохнув струю теплого воздуха на мокрые пятна, оставленные на шее. Я вздрагиваю, с ног до головы покрываясь мурашками. Сжимаю подлокотники сиденья липкими руками. Он целует снова, распахивая воротник моей формы. В голове неприятно звенит голос Винсента-моралиста, но другой я (тот, который Стюарт) показывает ему язык и убегает. - Не надо проваливаться никуда от смущения, под тобой – воздух, и над тобой – тоже воздух. Я с таким трудом тебя добыл... и хочу немного развлечься.

Я открыл рот, не соображая, что возразить на подобное, и Бэл тут же завладел им. Сползаю поглубже в кресло, пытаясь не застонать, ремень безопасности врезался между ног, я расстегнул его и отбросил... руки нащупали гладкую плечевую мускулатуру Бальтазара и успокоились. Ненадолго.

\- Прошу прощения, вы уронили? - это сдавленный голос всё той же стюардессы. Она трясет перед нашими головами тоненькой книжечкой. Я цепко выхватил у нее чёрный томик и повернул так, чтоб титульная страница открылась, показав мне заглавие. “Part 3 – Underground”. Не может быть, следующая часть моего романа. Первые две части были окрашены в красный цвет и назывались “Murder” и “Drugs”. Убийство и наркотики. Я предположил, что следующая часть называется “Rock'n'roll”. Как приятно иногда ошибаться.

Я оттолкнул Бэла, понадеявшись, что сделал это не грубо, и, пока он не успел обидеться, плюхнулся на его колени. Ай, больно... стальная пряжка. Я сорвал и с него ремень безопасности и уселся снова, теперь было удобно. Погрузился в чтение. Через минуту он пристегнул нас обоих, не сказав ни слова. Чувствую щекой его улыбку. Мы так сжаты одним ремнем... в заднем ряду кресел пробежал шепоток каких-то дам бальзаковского возраста. Я привстал и оглянулся, окатив наглым прищуром половину салона самолета. Шепоток стих. Сел обратно. Невероятно... Бэл приглушенно ржет, уткнувшись мне в спину. Я начал делать что-то правильно?

На тележке с едой приезжал стюард, предлагал вино, десерт и шлюх (или мне чудилось?), я слушал его невнимательно и отвечал невпопад. Стал обладателем невкусного картофеля фри и остывших куриных грудок. Скормил всё Бэлу, полил страницы романа пепси-колой и залапал жирными пальцами. Не боялся выговора за это в кои-то веки. А когда дочитал, опустил шторку иллюминатора и удовлетворенно разлегся на Бальтазаре. Он отобрал книгу и бросил под сиденье впереди стоящего кресла. Горячо поцеловал меня в висок.

\- Мы – пара? - озвучил я вопрос, пойманный из наэлектризованного воздуха. Заметил, как развернулись ушные локаторы стюарда, возвращавшегося с тележкой забрать грязную посуду.

\- Можем проверить это в санитарном блоке, Стю, - нарочито двусмысленным голосом ответил Бэл. - Если там хватит места для двоих. На борту посудины American Eagle развернуться негде. Страшно подумать, как решают подобные проблемы пассажиры, летящие эконом-классом.

Уши стюарда густо покраснели. Я осмелел настолько, что медленно прошелся по бедрам Бальтазара, сильно прижимая к ним ладони. Он стиснул меня между своих ног.

\- Осторожнее, дружок, - тихо произнес он, беря меня за шаловливые руки и сцепляя их в замок. - Ты не представляешь, что делаешь со мной и как воздействуешь. И ещё долго не будешь представлять. Для своего же блага.

Я часто заморгал. Бэл мог бы меня изнасиловать? Прям тут? Но я присмирел и промолчал.

\- Зачем ты дал мне читать _это_? - спросил я немного погодя, когда воздух охладился. - И почему по частям? Я изнываю от любопытства. Надеялся, что во второй книге части III-IV, эпилог или ещё что-нибудь. А все оборвалось опять. Питер Стил полетел в ад или нет?

\- Я отвечу только на один вопрос из заданных. Выберешь сам, какой, или мне выбрать?

\- Зачем я читаю «Jolt»? - переспросил я, понизив голос.

\- Мы перекраиваем тебя на новый лад. Перенастраиваем и переписываем содержимое твоей головы, Стю. Но, в отличие от каких-нибудь неблагонадежных предпринимателей, мы не зомбируем и не промываем мозги. Все с точностью до наоборот. Мое руководство поставило целью научить тебя думать. Напрягай извилины, Стюарт. Герой романа делает это очень умело. Возьми с него пример. Начни рассуждать вслух. Я не буду перебивать и исправлять.

\- Да не о чем вроде... - я запнулся, догадавшись, о чем он. - Есть вещи, которые мне хотелось бы знать. Есть цели, которые хочется достичь. И... да, мне хочется измениться. Только я предпочту сейчас поспать. В сюжете книги тоже фигурировали сны. Все, что увижу, я тебе расскажу. Обещаю не кричать. Если пытать не будут.

\- Даже если закричишь, пассажиры не обратят внимание. Напарник, - Бэл ущипнул меня за задницу и откинул спинку нашего сиденья. Я заехал ему по носу и уснул, почти довольный.

 

* * *

Стою по горло в ледяной воде. На дне колодца. К отвесным стенам прибиты два заостренных околыша, на них надеты головы Фамке и Алехандро. Слышно журчание и плеск. А сверху черное небо в красных факелах. Ночь в разгаре. Где мой палач? И где ампула...

Он вынырнул из воды, подняв тучу брызг. Убрал мокрые волосы, налипшие на мои глаза и мешавшие увидеть его. Сам я убрать не могу, да и пошевелиться не могу, руки связаны и плотно примотаны к моему телу толстым корабельным канатом. Я как в коконе, и холод пронизывает насквозь, я стою голый, даже трусов нет, и босиком. Киллер явился в облегающем костюме, темных очках и бессменных перчатках, полная комплектация. Вода лижет блестящую ткань, но она не промокает. И ещё одно.

Он близко, ужасно, непростительно близко. Если бы я не был туго связан канатом, то схватил бы его. Или хотя бы прикоснулся. Но я просто пожираю его глазами. Он прекрасен. Безупречно белая кожа без мучных следов, как мне поначалу казалось, красивые губы, которые не портит кошмарный цвет свернувшейся крови, и волосы, длинные шикарные волосы, уходящие глубоко в воду. Они тоже не намокают. Я не удивлен. Я хочу только одного. Чтобы он снял очки.

Но он придвигает лицо вплотную к моему лицу и приоткрывает губы. На кончике его раздвоенного языка мерцает ампула. Чтобы забрать её, мне нужно влезть к нему в рот. Ну или... ну... не дури. Ну да. Да...

Поцеловать убийцу. Поцеловать.

Я хочу этого, даже не признаваясь себе, или боясь и ненавидя его, или...

Проклятье! Я помотал головой и отпрянул. Ну почему я всегда отказываюсь?! Кто сказал, что так должно быть?! Вода окрашивается кровью, и я погружаюсь в неё. Оседаю медленно на дно. Красные факелы виднеются в небе очень мутно и недолго, их накрывает черная тень. Боли нет, от холода все тело давно отнялось, конечности онемели. Я должен задохнуться, впустив воду в легкие. Глупая гуманная смерть. Он сегодня слишком добр. Он под водой. А? Что?

Он действительно ушел под воду вместе со мной. Темные волосы напоминают скользких змей, и сам он похож на морскую сирену в блестящей черной коже. Гибкий и обворожительный, я глаз не могу оторвать от хищного оскала – его улыбки. В двойном ряду белоснежных зубов выдаются клыки, а между ними все так же сияет пузырек с противоядием и длинная серебристая цепочка, припаянная к крышечке. Убийца подплыл вплотную, сжимая нож, тусклое широкое лезвие будто продолжение его пальцев. Или перчаток. Или ногтей... Куда он всадит его? В мое сердце? Почки? Может, в лоб?

Он перерезал канат и сделал широкий жест рукой. Издевается? Он отпускает меня. Но куда уплывать? Если я в колодце. Я не выберусь отсюда на волю, только не по скользким стенам без инструментов и веревки. Я слаб и очень замерз. И единственное, что могу сделать – это вцепиться в мучителя и не разжимать онемевшие руки. Но сначала его надо поймать.

Я вынырнул, отплевываясь. Сырой воздух пропитан гнилостными запахами. Головы моих врагов разлагаются, они давненько, видать, посажены на колья. Киллер парит в воде, она доходит ему только до пояса, в черных очках пляшут кровавые отблески факелов и дрожит мое жалкое мокрое отражение. Я сам не свой, я должен сделать неимоверное, нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы не упасть обратно в ледяную воду, не захлебнуться и доползти до него.

Напрасно размечтался. Он исчез. Тихий всплеск. Маленький пузырек начал опускаться на дно колодца. Киллер оставил противоядие, Господи... но мне никогда его не добыть. На дне только ил, груды костей, коряги и камни. Ампула разбилась, я наступил на нее, пока искал, да мало ли что еще. Я так устал... лег на воду и уставился в красновато-черный круг, свой прощальный кусочек неба. Я обречен проигрывать в этом поединке. Как остальные жертвы, уже побежденные и убитые. Бывшая жена, бывший лучший друг и мой (учитель? любовник? напарник?) теперешний...

\- Бальтазар, - произнес я вслух деревянными губами. - Какой смысл смотреть кошмары из ночи в ночь, если я ничему не учусь. Если я только боюсь и переживаю. Если он смеется надо мной. Играет со мной. Отнимает и возвращает жизнь, легко и небрежно. Она обесценивается для меня все больше и больше. Какой смысл... если он уже убил тебя здесь. А ты – это все, что я хотел бы назвать своим, если бы хватило наглости. У меня сердце вырывается из груди, как безумное, когда ты подкрадываешься и становишься сзади, смеешься, стреляешь колкостями, обнимаешь взглядом, укутываешь в свою мягкость и теплоту. Когда шепчешь пошлые шутки или важные инструкции... Ты так не похож на тех, кого я видел прежде. Люди живут своими страстями, ленью и алчностью, Изменчивые пытаются жить по правилам нового мира, выучить новую мораль и новые ценности, но в нас слишком глубоко засели древние животные инстинкты, главный из которых – страх! И лишь рука умелого кормчего способна вынуть нас из полузвериного состояния и направить к звездам. Ты подталкиваешь меня вперед и вверх. Так зачем он убивает тебя? Он убивает меня! Тебе не место в этом сне. Так почему я о тебе думаю?! Если я должен быть другим Винсентом Ван Дер Гротом, урожденным голландцем, ненавидящим ложь и продажных женщин и приехавшим в США начать новую жизнь. Где она, эта жизнь? И где проклятая ампула?!

Я выкрикивал вопросы без звука. Голосовые связки простужены часовым сидением здесь, в мокрой ледяной могиле, я раздираю горло, я плачу, и слезы скатываются горячими горошинами, прожигая дорожки на моем посиневшем лице. Я ошибся в расчетах своего убийцы, он отменно все продумал. Умен и хладнокровен. Злой гений и ублюдок. Это худшая смерть, которую он мог мне подарить. Смерть в отчаянии, самоубийственная.

Я вдохнул, набирая носом грязную застоявшуюся воду.

Ублюдок. Безукоризненно красивый ублюдок.

 

* * *

Легкая тряска. Наверное, самолет начал снижение. Или попал в зону турбулентности. Надо бы открыть глаза и сесть в свое кресло, но мне неохота. Бэл заметит, что я проснулся, вынудит рассказывать. Как я признаюсь, что струсил? Покончил с собой, не выдержав соперничества с убийцей, который даже не существует. Ну... только в моем воображении. Что же я скажу? Солгу, приукрашу сон?

Я открыл один глаз и тут же захлопнул. Ничего не понял, потому что маловато разглядел. Открыл снова, обалдел и раскрыл оба глаза пошире. Мы на твердой земле, а если точнее, Бальтазар на земле. Идет по обыкновенному залитому бетоном аэродрому, а меня несет на руках. Как носят спящих детей, прижав к груди и плечу. Ноги болтаются где-то сбоку.

Пять минут я репетировал возмущенный вопль. Потом пораскинул мозгами и передумал. Тронул его за шею.

\- Бэл, почему ты меня не разбудил при посадке?

\- Ты улыбался во сне. Я и наяву-то не особо разбалован твоими улыбками. Спи.

Ну вот, теперь я виноват в том, что мало улыбаюсь. Попытался изобразить что-то сейчас, но губы кисло покривились. Я спрятал лицо в его воротнике. Мы сели в автомобиль. Остальных пассажиров забрал аэропортовый автобус.

\- В „Crown Plaza Amsterdam South”, и побыстрее, пожалуйста, - произнес Бэл, уложил меня плашмя на длинное сиденье и начал расстегивать молнии на моих тяжелых ботинках. Это что, лимузин? И у нас есть шофер? Какой ужас. Я проснулся окончательно и сел, чуть не двинув ногой в стекло. - Буянишь?

\- Ты объяснишь мне, почему мы не поехали со всеми в терминал? И где багаж?

\- Потому что мы «дикие кошки». Багаж лежит там, где ему и место – в багажнике. Грузчики Схипхола были так любезны, что вытащили из чрева самолета наш чемодан отдельно от других сумок. Ещё вопросы?

\- Да! - неожиданно мне захотелось поорать и поспорить. - Какого черта? Это напоминает сраный медовый месяц! Машина для мажоров, услужливые людишки вокруг и ты, такой милый слащавый напарник, таскаешь меня на ручках, как сраного больного котенка с перебитой лапкой! Какого хрена происходит?! Я на задании! Я на стажировке! Я кровавым потом обливаться должен, стараться вовсю и жопу рвать, чтоб меня приняли в ваши ряды! А ты, блядь, ты... эй, водила, останови это ведро с болтами!

Лимузин встал посреди муниципального шоссе. Сзади засигналили какие-то туристы на зелено-белом фургоне с нелепой желтой лодкой на крыше. Клоуны... Мне насрать. Я вышел, оставив дверцу открытой, и побрёл куда глаза глядят через тюльпановое поле. Пройдя пару шагов, шлепнулся, выругался, надел ботинки нормально, застегнул молнии, встал и пошел дальше. Внутри клокотала дикая ярость. Меня используют, мной играют, из меня мастерят хрен знает что. Даже этот костюм, вожделенная форма бойца ELSSAD... я бы снял ее и потоптал тут же, среди тюльпанов, но тогда я останусь практически нагишом и привлеку внимания больше, чем в одежде. Хотя это как посмотреть. Несколько цветочниц, работавших на границах поля, уже побросали горшки и тачки с землей, собрались в группку и тыкают в меня пальцами. Может, меня арестуют за умышленное вредительство и уничтожение национального богатства Голландии? Я сорвал три тюльпана, белый, фиолетовый и синий. Полагаю, редкие сорта. Несу их, вытянув перед собой, и борюсь с желанием оглянуться. Если Бэл преследует меня – плохо. Но если не преследует – ещё хуже.

Услышал тонкий свист. В спину воткнулось что-то. Будто пчела укусила, больно и сразу зазудело. Я пошарил рукой между лопаток и выдернул короткую оперенную иголочку. Мать моя лисица, это же снотворная пуля №9 из каталога оружия ELSSAD, учил на четвертом уроке...


	11. Телефон

Спал без сновидений. Слава психотропным препаратам из лаборатории Хайер-билдинг. Мое пробуждение осталось незамеченным, тоже круто. Бальтазар разговаривает по телефону. На сей раз я точно уверен, так как он включил громкую связь, я слышу ответные реплики и эхо.

\- ...не о чем беспокоиться, шеф. Мы благополучно прибыли в отель, Винсент отдыхает.

\- Не о чем? Ты же применил оружие.

\- Да, шеф. У малыша сдали нервы.

\- Разве он ещё малыш? Ты не получал приказа помочь ему повзрослеть? Уж постараться, - из телефонного динамика послышался едкий смешок. Меня передернуло от омерзения, аж тошно, я вцепился в одеяло, чтобы не зашуметь. Кто бы ни был мой командир, как он может распоряжаться Бэлом в этом... ну, в этом смысле!

_Заставлять его спать со мной? Может быть, ещё к чему-то принуждать?_

\- Все сделано согласно твоим указаниям, шеф, - голос у Бэла усталый и безразличный. Наверное, мне жаль его, но я пока не понимаю, что за кудрявые веночки вокруг меня плетутся. - Но есть проблема. Я самоуверенно отклонился от инструкции и здорово поплатился за это. Вынужден признаться, Винсент не тот, с кем прокатят романтичные штучки. Я изучал подробное досье, я почитал о его матери и о жестокостях, ею учиненных, и подумал, что... поступаю правильно. Но я ошибся. Он очень недоверчивый, ему не пришлась по вкусу внезапная нежность. Он подозревает, что я неискренний. Считает, что я переигрываю. Я не могу больше выказывать истинные чувства, я спугнул его сегодня. Не знаю, что предпринять и какую линию поведения выбрать. Теперь я даже не уверен, что он...

\- Гомосексуален? - готов поклясться, что шеф сейчас ухмыляется. - Брось, Бальтазар. Из него получится первоклассная «дикая кошка». Нам понравилась его реакция. Он более мужественный, чем тебе того хотелось бы, только и всего. Не играй с ним в любовь, он не девочка. Выброси из головы бредни со стишками и красными плюшевыми жопами. Из твоих уст ему нужны советы, а не поцелуи, твердая рука, а не объятье, и самое важное – твоя дружба, а не отношения. Прекрати думать о нем как о долгожданном любовнике, упавшем с неба Марса. Секс – обязательное приложение к службе, но ты же не хочешь коротать ночки на полу в ожидании его милости? Догадавшись обо всем, он начнет вертеть тобой и будет делать это покруче иных женщин-хищниц. Если он не полюбит тебя, то превратит твою жизнь в медленную агонию. И тогда те старые сны покажутся тебе легким райским наслаждением.

\- Знаю. Поэтому... - длинный вздох. Похоже, Бэла раздирают противоречивые чувства, - мне нужна твоя помощь. Могу я попросить тебя прилететь?

\- Если ты грамотно впишешь меня в свой новый хитроумный план, то почему бы и нет.

\- Спасибо!

\- Не спеши благодарить, дурачок, - шеф снова ухмыляется, но теперь как-то добродушно, что ли. - Прилечу не я.

\- Командир D.? - голос Бэла задрожал. Вот так новость. Интересно, а чем плох командир D.? И почему их все время зовут какими-то дурацкими инициалами? Я осторожно накрылся одеялом, чтобы скрыть свои перемещения по кровати, и выглянул сбоку, посмотреть на своего напарника. - А почему не ты? То есть я не могу настаивать, но...

Оказывается, телефон стоит на прикроватной тумбочке. А Бэл меряет шагами всю комнату и заметно нервничает. Когда он в очередной раз проходил мимо постели, я ухватил его за ногу.

\- Настаивай, если хочешь, но Винсенту снюсь не я, - красивый раскатистый смех.

\- Шеф, отбой! - Бэл от моего неожиданного нападения сделал пируэт, на лету выхватывая пистолеты, и перебил двумя точными выстрелами телефонный провод. В следующее мгновение дула пистолетов направились на меня, и я машинально поднял руки вверх, раскрывая одеяло. - Давно проснулся, засранец? Всё услышал? Посмаковал, да? Черт возьми, какой идиотский прокол!

Он погрустнел, спрятал пушки и быстрее своих пуль выскочил из номера. Кхм... такого Бальтазара я ещё не видел. Такого эмоционально раскрытого. Беззащитного, стало быть. Но что я, в сущности, услышал? Секреты третьего рейха? Планы по захвату мира? Отнюдь. Полупризнание в любви? Ну отчасти. Грязные подробности о собственной подготовке? Да, если сильно обидеться и не пожелать выслушать от Бэла объяснения. Я выслушаю. Но гораздо интереснее другое.

Мне давно известно, что у «диких кошек» два командира. Один с инициалом «A.», второй – с инициалом «D.». Методом несложного умозаключения я прихожу к выводу, что D. не пользуется у бойцов любовью и популярностью. Тем не менее его, а не A., Бальтазар просил меня поискать, когда я нечаянно упал в шкаф. И что это значит? Да ничего это не значит, пока я не увижу начальство собственными глазами. Поскорей бы уже. Надоело быть глупым щенком от недостатка информации, а не от недостатка ума.

Я спал в одежде, поэтому недолго приводил себя в порядок и пошел по следу напарника. Его чудный звериный запах упирался в дверь коктейль-бара отеля. И в недружелюбного охранника.

\- Юноша, вам хотя бы шестнадцать есть? - глазки в злые щелочки, руки в боки, одна оглаживает короткую черную дубинку. Недурственный образчик власти микроскопического разлива. Поглядев на дубинку (особенно на то, как он ее гладит), я вдруг решил, что охранник – гей, и все сейчас зависит от моей смекалки и обаяния. - В вашем распоряжении любые безалкогольные напитки в нашем круглосуточном лобби-баре, а сюда вход лицам до восемнадцати лет воспрещен.

\- Меня мучает сильная жажда, - вкрадчиво сообщил я и посмотрел в упор, в его маленькие поросячьи глазки. - Если мне принесут стаканчик водички, это не будет преступлением?

\- Возвращайтесь в номер, минеральная вода и фруктовые соки оставляются в мини-баре при заселении и ежедневно пополняются, - он отчеканил это заученным тоном, однако глазки жадно забегали. Он сбавил обороты на полтона, когда я как бы невзначай коснулся его дубинки. - А какую воду вы предпочитаете?

\- Молоко, - медленно протянул я и заставил себя поднять уголки рта. Надеюсь, это хотя бы с натяжкой сошло за «чарующую улыбку». - Ванильное или шоколадное, сладкое, желательно жирное... Меня угостят им в баре?

Получилось. С первой же попытки и с помощью таких грубых намеков! Он облизал свои отвратительные тонкие губы и освободил доступ к двери. Я взялся за медную ручку и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда его потная ладонь встретилась с моим бедром чуть пониже задницы. Целился он, разумеется, в задницу, но, судя по неудачному месту попадания, мой ангел-хранитель сбил ему траекторию. Ну и прекрасно. Быстрее в зал, подальше от его похотливых планов на этот вечер.

Тут темно и накуренно, дюжина полированных столов расставлена вокруг высоченной барной стойки, официантки шныряют в одних чулках и белых передниках, атмосфера веселая и бесстыжая. Но очень шумно, и буквально все места заняты. Я бы не нашел Бальтазара, даже облазив и обнюхав каждый стул и диванчик, если бы он не захотел быть найденным. Он поймал меня сам. Схватил за волосы.

\- Продолжаешь шпионить? - его вид не сулит мне ничего хорошего. Я с ужасом понял, что не продумывал речь и даже объяснить не в состоянии, зачем пошел за ним. - Радуешься?

\- Нечему радоваться. Волосы отпустишь?

Он разжал кулак. Я сел за стол рядом с ним, не дожидаясь приглашения. Бэл заказывал для себя какое-то крепкое пойло, черное и непрозрачное. И все. К нам подошла рослая девушка с чрезвычайно выдающейся грудью, в крохотном треугольном фартучке и вульгарных лаковых ботфортах. Боюсь, я пялился на нее уж очень беззастенчиво.

\- Добро пожаловать, - она присела в реверансе. - Чего изволит ваш друг, красивый герр?

\- «Секс на пляже» и томатный сэндвич. Спасибо, Хелена.

\- Лол, что?! - я даже оторвался от просмотра сисек. Хотя никакая реплика не оторвала бы, а просто Хелена приняла заказ, развернулась и ушла.

\- Это название коктейля, Стю. И силикон.

\- ?! - если Бэлу хотелось сделать меня дважды дураком, то у него все блестяще получилось.

\- Я сказал – силикон. У нее в груди. Ты правда никогда не видел?

\- Ну конечно, черт возьми, по Марсу каждый день ходят голые красотки с имплантатами в сиськах, - я спохватился. - Извини. Я слышал о таких операциях, но воочию не заметил различие. У меня была только одна баба, и у нее нулевой размер. Нам обязательно развивать эту тему?

\- Нет. Нам и вовсе разговаривать необязательно.

Бэл залпом опрокинул в себя коктейль. Я с тревогой наблюдал, как он разбивает стакан об дубовую ножку стола. Какой это по счету стакан? В зеленых глазах ни намека на опьянение, но я ведь не отличаю хорошие сиськи от поддельных, куда уж мне различить пьяного Бэла и трезвого?

Надо рисковать. Я закусил губу и придвинулся. Положил ладонь на его щеку и повернул, заставив смотреть на себя, а не на бутылки у бармена на полках. Бэл резко сбросил мою руку, я призвал всех древних лесных богов Изменчивых и упрямо вернул ладонь на его лицо. Держу, с ужасом ожидая... сам не знаю чего. Драки, выбитых зубов, штрафов за хулиганское поведение и полицейских протоколов. Лишь бы не ссоры. Как будто мы...

\- Вы сосёте друг у друга, голубчики? - мда, это было внезапно. Сильно поддатый джентльмен у бара, еле сидевший на высоком стуле, свернул себе шею, разглядывая наши напряженные лица сквозь отходы табачной индустрии.

\- Сам себе отсоси, кровавый выкидыш шлюхи-сифилитички, - а это ответ Бальтазара. Голос не узнать, сильный и твердый. И вежливый, предельно, не подкопаешься. Он не сводит с меня глаз. Что бы такое сказать и не опозориться...

Ничего не придумалось. Схватил его за затылок и всосался в раскрытые губы. Давненько мы не целовались. Тревога улетучивается по мере того, как я валюсь на спинку дивана под весом его тела. Я, наверное, согласен на секс в баре (и на пляже), хотя за это тоже полагается штраф. Все, все, не думаю ни о чем. Наслаждаюсь Бэлом, хозяйничающим под одеждой. Он горячий и волнующий, как и всегда. Выгибает меня над диваном легкими обжигающими прикосновениями, ослабляет широкий ремень моей формы... Я застонал, ощутив его тонкие пальцы сжавшимися вокруг моего члена. И медленно поднял голову, шокированный. Мы что, действительно займемся тут сексом?!

\- Бэл? - я ткнулся носом в его нос. Знакомый до боли жест нашего единения. - Ты рехнулся?

\- Нет пока, но работаю над этим, - он провел языком по моим ключицам. Просунул колено мне между ног, и я сжал его, повинуясь требовательному взгляду. - Ты знаешь, как зовут охранника на входе?

\- Понятия не имею. Отвратительный тип.

\- А того болтливого пьяницу у барной стойки?

\- Нет, - у меня проснулись смутные подозрения. - А сейчас ты спросишь об официантке без бейджа, имя которой ты тем не менее называл? Твое бегство сюда было спланировано?

\- Именно, - он холодно сверкнул глазами. Взгляд Бальтазара-убийцы я обожаю больше, чем что-либо ещё в своей недолгой жизни. - Стю, засунь руку в мои штаны и достань анкеты. Твое задание началось.


	12. Задание

Мы жадно целуемся, задыхаясь все больше и больше, параллельно я читаю три листка с характеристиками, читаю пальцами рельефные буквы, я обучен письму для слепых. Я много чему обучен, на самом-то деле. И я помыслить не мог, в каких странных ситуациях может пригодиться то или иное умение. Я вычитал настолько любопытные вещи, что, если бы Бэл не целовал меня с огромным вожделением, жестко зафиксировав в одной позе, я бы обязательно спалил контору своими наивными воплями удивления.

Полное имя официантки – Хелена Фамке Фойхтер, в прошлом – порноактриса и модель с витрины магазина на аллее удовольствий Амстердама. Пьяница и оскорбитель, налакавшийся в баре – латиноамериканец Алехандро Бернабе, безработный, проживал в Сантьяго (Чили), оказался в Нидерландах транзитом, завтра улетает в Швецию к родственникам. А охранника зовут Винсент Лодевик Ван Дер Грот, 1985 года рождения. Ростом не вышел, но весом – как раз под семьдесят пять кило, совпадая с данными из моего сна. Тупой жирный козел. Биография не отличается новизной и свежестью. На станцию переливания крови пришел только на сто двадцать часов и принудительно, отбывал наказание, выполняя общественно-полезную работу. Из индустрии порно выгнали за бездарность и маленький «крючок». Тюремному врачу нравился, потому что тот тоже оказался редкостным уродом. Женат никогда не был, никто бы не позарился.

Эти трое не знакомы друг с другом, но объединены одним и тем же грешком. Детскими смертями.

Фамке незаметно умертвила своего годовалого ребенка, задушив во сне, а на материнский капитал успела заиметь новую грудь. Факт убийства никем, кроме ELSSAD, не зафиксирован.

Алехандро избил шестилетнюю соседскую девочку за то, что та нацарапала рисунок на капоте его автомобиля, она умерла в больнице от кровоизлияния в брюшную полость. От суда откупился, семья девочки очень бедствовала, и дело замяли. Но из Чили ему пришлось уехать. Не далее как позавчера. В Швеции он надеется залечь на дно.

Ван Дер Грот изнасиловал несовершеннолетнего. Мальчику едва исполнилось двенадцать, через сутки после случившегося он покончил с собой. Факт насилия был доказан, но Винсенту удалось разыграть временное помешательство на почве затяжной депрессии и навязчивых психозов, отсидеться несколько месяцев в психушке на тяжелой наркоте и отделаться потом общественными работами. К детям ему с тех пор приближаться запрещено, поэтому он устроился охранником в бар для взрослых. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему мысленно поиметь меня несколько раз подряд, я не сомневаюсь.

Не люди, а дерьмо, но ведь это ещё не повод для их убийства. Или я ошибаюсь? Пора отделываться от приступов ничем не подкрепленного гуманизма.

Я закончил чтение и обвил Бальтазара за талию.

\- Неужели эта троица валялась в картотеке? Как ты их нашел, признайся честно.

\- Я знал, кого искать, Стю. Ты дал мне имена. Теперь плавно оттолкни меня и сядь ровно. Съешь сэндвич. Хелена идет сюда, мы сейчас попросим счет.

\- А план, план какой?!

\- Стюарт, в твоей работе самое основное – это спокойствие. Ты можешь быть искусным стрелком, выработать молниеносную реакцию, разбивать башкой кирпичные стены и укладывать красоток штабелями у своих ног. Но если ты будешь нервничать, все усилия пойдут прахом. Мы уйдем отсюда, и я помечу задание на балл «E», как проваленное, если твое сердце сейчас же не застучит помедленнее.

\- А если оно колотится так из-за тебя, а не из-за работы?

Мы расселись по углам дивана, как хорошие приятели. Меланхолично жую свой хлеб с помидорами и сыром. Хелена забрала у Бэла пластиковую карту. Напарник взял меня за руку под столом и мягко, необыкновенно завлекающе улыбнулся. Смотрел при этом на оранжевую кляксу, служившую картиной на стене, но я же знаю, кому адресована его адово соблазнительная улыбка. Он нарочно... чтобы распалить меня ещё больше. Чтоб я сопротивлялся.

Я начал думать об овсянке, кашалотах и почтовых марках.

\- Вернемся к причине сердцебиения потом. Научи себя полному самоконтролю. Ты – мозг, и не в крестцовом отделе позвоночника, ясно?

\- Яснее некуда, - я расправил плечи. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох... овсянка в глиняной миске, на почтовой марке Англии. Кашалоты в Северном море. Бескрайние льды и полярный день. Марки выполнены в светло-коричневой гамме, глянцевые, с белыми зубчиками. Киты дремлют стадом в нейтральных водах. Бэл щупает мой пульс. Его лоб впервые за долгое время разглаживается.

\- План прост. Вспомни каждый из многократно повторявшихся снов. Вспомни людей, которые были тебе там важны, центральные фигуры. У каждого из них была какая-то деталь, вещь, бросившаяся в глаза. Только одна. Эти вещи ты у них отнимешь. И когда соберешь все – квест будет пройден.

\- Как ты можешь быть уверен?

\- Ну я же прошел свой. Я нашел тебя и впустил. Но твоя задачка будет посложнее моей, Стю. Подумай и скажи. Есть минута, две от силы.

Я погрузился в раздумья. По поводу личностей сомнений нет, всё очевидно. Преступная троица, вычисленная Бэлом, и четвертый – мой воображаемый киллер. А с вещами трудновато.

\- Разрешишь порассуждать вслух?

\- Да, но негромко.

Я не воспользовался разрешением. Ответы пришли внезапно, я выплюнул их готовыми.

\- У Лодевика Ван Дер Грота должна быть где-то в одежде игла. Или шприц с дрянью припрятан, а на шприц надета игла. Когда киллер нашел второго меня в моем сне, то лишил чувств, впрыснув какую-то дрянь в шею через иголку. Если бы не это, второй я не попал бы в беду, - я забарабанил пальцами по столу. - С Хелены нужно снять чулки. Вторая Фамке долгое время снималась в порно, ноги, задранные на стену, были ее визитной карточкой. А у Алехандро плохие зубы. Надо выбить хотя бы два передних. Когда он умолял пощадить его на суде, то эти гнилые, пораженные множеством болезней зубы жутко бросились мне в глаза.

\- Ты назвал не всех.

\- Да, верно. Но король кошмара, он же... не существует? Анкеты нет, он не включен в мое задание.

\- Включен. Просто скажи его примету.

\- Очки. Я ужасно хотел, чтобы он снял очки. И если бы я увидел его в реальной жизни, то первое, что сделал бы – украл эти чертовы очки.

\- Ты готов. Принимайся за дело, - Бэл отстегнул кобуру и отдал пистолеты. - Напоминаю, у тебя двадцать четыре патрона. Хелена несет мою карту. Я жду тебя в нашем номере через пятнадцать-двадцать минут. Через полчаса я отправлю в штаб донесение об успешной или неуспешной операции по зачистке. А потом мы поговорим о твоем киллере без короны. Развлекайся, Стю.

Он покинул бар. Я думаю об овсянке и вспоминаю главную инструкцию. Устраивая резню, убивать только свои мишени. Остальных людей можно легко ранить, но не более. Бэл не сказал, что я получил разрешение. Но это лишнее. Я прочитал в изгибах его губ. Он доверяет мне смерть. Он доверяет мне.

\- Хелена? - зову официантку спокойно. Чарующая улыбка далась без труда. Она расцвела и подбежала, вытирая руки об передник. - Я хочу сделать ещё один заказ. Вы не присядете?

\- Мне нельзя, юный герр. Нельзя обслуживать клиентов сидя.

\- А лежа? - я толкнул ее на диван. Навис над круглыми силиконовыми сиськами. Теперь я вижу, что они не настоящие. - Я хочу заказать ваши чулки. Во сколько вы их оцениваете?

\- О... - она лишилась дара речи. Что ж, цену определю я.

\- Двадцатку. За каждый, - я расправил банкноты. Евро купюры замечательные. Замечательно большие. Красиво вошли в карман ее передника. Она все ещё немая. Я прикасаюсь к ней. Отрываю резинки чулок от ее ног. С внутренней стороны резинки тоже покрыты тонким слоем силикона. Я снимаю с нее ботфорты, стаскиваю чулки и скатываю в два маленьких комочка. Прижимаю к пистолетам. Один комочек – к одному прикладу. - Здесь шумно, Хелена, не правда ли?

Выстрелы прогремели одновременно. Были похожи на праздничные хлопки шампанского. За соседним столиком его как раз открывали. Немного громче, чем обычно, только и всего. Хелена лежит на диване, отдыхая. На ней ботфорты, передничек и широкое пятно крови между грудей. Силикон вытек из правого имплантата и вылился на пол. Не беда, вытрут. Ещё двадцать два патрона.

Я иду к барной стойке.

По дороге опускаю на себя нечаянный взгляд. Брызги крови на форменной черной майке, и немного попало на руки. Но никто не обратит внимания в такой темени. А если и обратит – трезвых и вменяемых тут нет. Да даже если и есть...

Я упрямо иду к барной стойке.

\- Вы Алехандро, не так ли? - я притушил улыбку и придержал стул, на котором он сидел. Бернабе напился до поросячьего визга, мне нужна осторожность. А также марки и овсянка. - Вы меня не помните?

\- Не имею сомнительную честь быть знакомым с чьей-то подстилкой, - он обнажил зубы и расхохотался. Мне нужно больше овсянки. Больше, больше овсянки. - Чего тебе, сосунок?

\- Пойдем, поговорим, - я отпустил стул и ткнул ребрами ладоней ему под дых. Выждал пару секунд и ткнул ещё раз, в почки. Бальтазар учил меня драться. Правда, всего один месяц, но у него нет ни малейшего повода стыдиться ученика. - Скажем... в туалете?

Алехандро не стоял и не сидел, мешком валясь мне под ноги. Я крепко схватил его за грудки и поволок в сортир. Он бессмысленно улыбался и кивал. Потратил свое дружелюбие зря, по дороге нам никто не встретился.

Я пристроил его в кабинке, в самой удобной позе – на согнутых коленях, головой в унитаз. Аккуратно поставил подбородком на ободок, наметил точку на его шее и ударил платформой огромного ботинка. Какой приятный хруст. Но надо убедиться, что я не промазал. Подбородок триумфально возвращается на пьедестал, удар... четыре выбитых зуба отлетели к сливному бачку. Я дружески похлопал несостоявшегося эмигранта по сломанной шее, надел перчатку и собрал гнилые трофеи. Запер кабинку изнутри и перемахнул через невысокую стенку в соседнюю. Надеюсь, Алехандро расплатился за выпивку. Нехорошо надувать бармена.

Двадцать два патрона. Я прощаюсь с заведением и иду на выход. Меня заждался однофамилец.

\- Молоком не угостили, - поделился я игриво, встряхнул чулки и показал ему. - Зато дали это. У вас когда намечается перерыв?

\- В полночь пересмена, - у охранника прям руки затряслись. Вот радости привалило-то, да. - Но я бы мог отлучиться с вами, юноша, на полчасика. У меня тут подсобка, в коридоре за углом. Кушетка мягкая, журнальчики...

\- А наручники есть? - я похлопал ресницами. Фу, убил бы себя сейчас... Овсянка!

\- Конечно есть. Всегда ношу при себе, - он брызнул слюной, чуть не захлебнувшись. Тошнотворный, липкий и отвратно пахнущий кусок плесени. Ну как этот недочеловек может носить мою фамилию?

Я пошел за ним в подсобное помещение. Думал неторопливо, подбирал нужный тембр голоса. Никогда ещё не был таким спокойным и уравновешенным.

\- Дверку на ключик клац-клац, а? - кушетка обита ядовито-зеленым бархатом, стопка журналов склеилась от... Бороться с тошнотой в таких условиях нелегко. Овсяночка. - Давай, ну что ты жмешься... И где твои симпатичные браслетики? Ты ведь хочешь, чтоб я тебя арестовал?

Он подбежал, как собачка, прыгая и заливая меня слюной, не хватало высунутого языка. Я на последнем издыхании отобрал у него наручники и приковал к железным кольцам, торчавшим из обивки. Отошел, виляя задницей, повернулся. На журналах лежал резиновый кляп. А может, это была анальная пробка, столь любимая всякими грязными одинокими извращенцами. Возможно, ее никогда не мыли. Не важно. Я заткнул ему рот и помедлил, заглянув в собачьи преданные глаза. У меня нет глушителя. А лобби отеля в десятке шагов. Выстрел обязательно услышат. Если я в ближайшие тридцать секунд не придумаю, чем ещё убить жирного Ван Дер Грота. Жирного, хм...

\- Пора показать мне все, сахарочек, - не уверен насчет стирки носков, но свои ноги он точно никогда не мыл. И не нюхал, не дотянулся бы. Я намотал его штаны и куртку на кулак, получилось четыре-пять слоев плотной ткани. Кулак вынул, подставив вместо него пистолет. Прижал руку к волосатому пузу. Лодевик замычал и задергался, в маленьких глазках заметалось понимание и дикий страх. Поздно спохватился, я спускаю крючок. - Аве Мария. Господу ты не нравишься.

Я не закончил. Нужен контрольный в голову. Второй выстрел получился немного громче, чем первый, направленный в его раздутые кишки, не беда. В инструкции на двадцати пяти языках написано обеспечить объективную смерть, а не кому с реанимацией.

Обыскал карманы куртки, карманы штанов, посмотрел за подкладкой, за кушеткой, по запыленным углам... а нашел между склеенных страниц журнала. Шприц с засохшим содержимым и заветная иголочка. Оторвал ее и забросил в пакетик к гнилым зубам. Свернул чулочки Фамке, сложил туда же. Куртку и штаны красиво порвал и разбросал, шприц засунул в правый поросячий глаз. Дверь тщательно запер, а ключ оставил торчать в замочной скважине. Так загадочнее. И интимнее, да.

Закончил. Осталось двадцать патронов.

Когда я дошел до нашей комнаты, то неуклюже занес одну ногу и споткнулся на пороге. Растянулся на полу, проклиная свою беспечность, я расслабился на секунду раньше, чем должен был. Сотрясение что-то противно сместило внутри, желудок подпрыгнул, сдавая, нет, пожалуйста, только не это! Я ведь сейчас провалю свой экзамен...

Меня сложило пополам и вырвало.


	13. Награда

Бальтазар уносил меня в ванную. Промывал горло, вытирал угрюмое лицо. Чувствую себя совершенно пустым и несчастным. Это полный отстой. Позор и неудача. Я пил из его рук теплую воду с солью и сгибался над раковиной, ещё два раза стошнило. Устал, мне плохо, внутренности горят. Все плохо. Хуже некуда.

Лежу в постели, разбитый и раздетый, натянув одеяло до бровей. Разговор не клеится. Бэл изучил мои трофеи. Сложил в чемодан и сел где-то в комнате, я не вижу. Мне всё равно. Мне сдохнуть хочется.

\- Стюарт, - нет, он нигде не сидел. Бесшумно подкрался и отогнул мое одеяло. Я спрятал лицо в подушку. - Я отправил донесение в штаб. Ты справился. Операцию по зачистке заканчивает отряд наших санитарных крыс. Стю, ты слышишь меня? Всё получилось. Ты сделал это. Ты смог.

\- Я расстался с ужином! И с мечтами о карьере. И о нормальной жизни.

\- Стю, не глупи. Нас всех выворачивало наизнанку после контрольного теста.

\- Только не тебя.

\- И меня тоже! Я обнимал унитаз в отеле на три звезды ниже этого, и рядом никого не было. Вообще никого! Я убил шестерых. Меня рвало всю ночь. Наутро я желал только одного – наложить на себя руки. Вышибить мозги, чтобы ничего не помнить. Но я не мог, просто не имел права. Не мог никуда позвонить. Мне не с кем было поговорить. Только вернувшись в Гонолулу, я получил какое-то подобие отдыха. Шесть часов ужасного сна, по часу за каждый труп. А в награду за свои старания – бумажку. Маленькую желтую бумажку с новым заданием. И больше ничего.

\- Ты... ты не лжешь, Бэл? - я оттолкнул подушку и посмотрел на него, ища в глазах хоть малюсенький намек на неискренность.

\- Моим наставником был командир D., - он поджал губы. Что ж... значит, нет. Он не лжет.

Я потупился, смущаясь. Тяну к нему руки. Хотел бы попросить вслух, чтобы он лег ко мне, но язык отнимается. Одно слово я все-таки выдавил из себя.

\- Разденься.

Смотрю сквозь некрепко сжатые пальцы, как он снимает форму. Стоит отвернувшись, не торопится никуда ложиться. Ну я понял, понял. Я должен это сказать. И я говорю.

\- Иди ко мне, Бэл. Дважды не попрошу.

Дважды и не понадобилось. Я обнял его могучее тело, обвился весь, оплёл руками и ногами. Слепо нашел его губы, но они не ответили на поцелуй. Ну в чем ещё проблема?

\- Ты подслушал разговор, - нехотя отвечает Бэл на мои возмущенные мысли.

\- И теперь ты не хочешь со мной спать?

\- И теперь я боюсь с тобой спать.

\- Ты ничего не боишься. Ты же «дикая кошка».

\- Я просто мужчина.

\- Наполовину. А на вторую половину – волк. И самец, - я зарылся в его волосы, вдохнул их, сладкие и ароматные, запутал и забрал в рот несколько прядей. - Бэл, что я должен сказать, чтоб ты опять доверял мне?

\- Я доверяю.

\- Тогда что изменилось?

\- Да ничего, - он отстранился. Я привстал над постелью на локтях. Так. Момент не самый подходящий, но я обязан совершить какой-то незаурядный поступок. Героический. Легендарный. Ну или хотя бы не катастрофически глупый.

\- Ты любишь меня, я в курсе. Но узнал я это не из твоего телефонного разговора с шефом. Бэл, я нахально предположу, что ты лучший наставник корпуса ELSSAD. Лучший боец. Лучший психолог. Лучший утешитель. Ещё ты классно готовишь мясо. И омлет. И острый суп с красной фасолью. Но в вопросах своей личной жизни ты слепой, неповоротливый и косолапый. Как слон в посудной лавке. Ну?

\- Что? - он растерянно развел руками.

\- Тормоз ты, - миролюбиво отозвался я и убрал ему волосы за уши. Крепко обвил за шею. - Смотри. Смотри... - я продолжил шепотом. Наши тела медленно сближались, его широкая гладкая грудь, великолепный рельефный живот, его член... все прижимается ко мне. Я тщательно давлю стон. - Месяц я провел под твоим крылышком. Целый месяц, Бэл. Ну прозревай. Хватит жить вслепую.

Я взял его за подбородок. Удержал, когда он попытался отпрянуть. Кивнул и улыбнулся. Удержал ещё раз, перехватив под талией. Я набрался силы. Способен остановить Бэла, когда он вырывается. И мышечная масса тут вообще ни при чём.

Его губы задрожали. Я обвел их пальцами, обвел влажным языком и забрал, обнял своими губами. Удержал его в третий раз и легонько ударил в спину, между лопаток. _Я не дремлю и не ослаблю хватку. И мы на равных. Забудь о сопротивлении._

\- Хватит. Больше никуда не удерешь, ясно?

\- Почему?

\- По кочану. По кабану и по клубничной грядке. Я люблю тебя, Бальтазар, ты успешно вытряс из меня все внутренности. Но спасибо, что отмывал не в унитазе. Не слушай. И не смотри. И забудь все, что я сказал, - я смеялся. - Люблю тебя... Проснись.

Трогаю его лицо немного суетливо. Не знаю, куда деть себя в этот переломный момент. Подозреваю, что смеюсь, как идиот. Не важно. Погружаюсь в его мягко зажегшиеся глаза. Ну наконец-то, проснулся. Свалил меня на постель, сам свалился сверху. Я сжал его между своих бедер, успокоенный. Он молчал, только перебирал в руках мое тело, гладил, ласкал, пробовал губами и держал на кончике языка. Будто заново узнавал. Я медленно поворачивался, ложась то на бок, то на живот... подставлял ему все новые и новые участки. Пока он не перетрогал меня всего до последней родинки. Остановился на моем затылке. Сунул нос в волосы, прижался горячим ртом к шее. Похоже, это его любимая поза. Сверху на мне, обвив руками за задницу. Я вздохнул, прогибаясь под его тяжестью.

Я удрал от пытки, молчание больше не в тягость. Развязал узел, в который были завязаны мои неуклюже раздавленные чувства. _Хватит запинывать их под плинтус и делать вид, что мне интересно быть ботаником на задании и бревном в твоей постели. Ты напарник, но обожать тебя не запрещено. Ну и вот что ты делаешь? Воспользовавшись моим признанием..._

Я подозревал, что уснуть спокойно он бы не смог. Я хотел разрешить ему. Но он начал сам, без разрешения. Сволочь. Начал с тесного объятья, мягких осторожных поглаживаний и длинного поцелуя. Оставил мне мокрые дорожки на щеках, на губах, на шее... на груди. Странное волнующее ощущение от его рук, блуждающих между моих коленей, острый развратный язык, лижущий мои вставшие соски, блестящая кожа, нетерпеливо трущаяся об меня и ищущая отклика, мускулы, дрожащие от перенапряжения, чтобы не сжать до боли и не переломить мое тело пополам... Все это – лишь легкие наркотики. Но ему нужны тяжелые. Нужен возбужденный я, он еле сдерживается, чтобы не отыметь меня сейчас же...

\- Постепенно, - я скользнул по его животу вниз, ласкающим движением, раскрыл ладонь, прижимая к паху. Убрал. Опустил глаза... проверить, каким сокровищем владею. И, чуть помедлив, туго оплел его член. - Бэл. Мы займемся сексом. Займемся.

\- И тебе не будет противно?

\- А должно? - я выдавил из его твердого пениса немного смазки. Прижал к своему, тоже мокрому и тоже твердому. - Разве похоже, что меня сейчас стошнит? Опять?

\- Ты говорил, что это грязь и скверна.

\- Хм, я сказал, что это дерьмо. Ты недостаточно убедительно играешь в злопамятность.

\- Я забыл твой вкус, Стю, - настойчивый голос, не просящий, а требующий. Но я ведь уже поддался. Он голоден мной, я не хочу отказываться... И я хочу его. Бэл вводил в меня свои тонкие чувствительные пальцы, разрабатывая узкое подрагивающее отверстие. Да, оно опять сжалось и поддавалось даже больнее, чем в первый раз. Я глубоко дышал в короткие перерывы, когда он не закрывал мне рот жадным ненасытным языком, шарил по моему телу, грубовато сжимая и вонзая ногти, а потом отпуская и зализывая красноватые следы на коже. Ловил мои стоны, ловил капельки пота, капельки липкой смазки, смаковал головку моего члена, обсасывая и тесно обхватывая губами, из нее брызгало на его лицо, но он не вытирал, продолжая сосать меня... вытирал я, и он слизывал прозрачную жидкость с моих рук. Я млел и сходил с ума, от его грязных выходок, от тихого одомашненного разврата, он так сильно возбуждает меня, каждым новым выпадом, жарким поцелуем, языком, продетым в мое тело... Я изогнулся, подставляясь под его нетерпеливо натянутую плоть, твердую, налитую кровью до предела. Сладко вздохнул, когда Бэл поставил меня на колени и резко прижал к себе, распрямляя и насаживая на ровно пульсирующий пенис. Несколько минут тесного проникновения, маленькой жестокости, контактной злости и сбитого дыхания. Он взял меня. Двинулся осторожно, сминая под пальцами мой член и расправляя мои плечи успокаивающим дыханием. Запечатлел горящий огнем поцелуй между лопаток. Я тихо стонал, просил сумасшествия и скорости. Чтобы он владел не просто моей задницей, даже и очень соблазнительной... и не сгибающимся от предвкушения телом. А пробрался в вены, проник в кровоток, ранил меня, подмешав себя, чужеродного. Я хочу этого, я хочу его, обнимающего все мое естество, обволакивающего и оберегающего. И причиняющего боль, не специально, а потому что я хрупкий... я не хочу быть сломанным. Только совсем чуть-чуть изнасилованным. Испытать пару пугающих секунд противоестественную нежность маньяка, крик и слезы от агрессивного вторжения в глубину тела. Трещины в уголках губ от слишком грубых поцелуев, царапины и легкие ожоги... отголоски зверя в нас. Разве можно это чем-то заменить или на что-то променять? Это похоже на болезнь, от которой я не хотел бы лечиться.

\- Ты – моё антитело, - вырвалось у меня сдавленным шепотом. Бэл двигался быстро, сильными и уверенными толчками, подложив руки под мой живот, чтобы меня не бросало в постель при каждом ударе. Низко свесил голову, его волосы мягко ласкают мою спину, скользят по моим волосам. Я двигаюсь вместе с ним, тихо вскрикиваю, растекаясь от томления, покорной добычей его гибкого хищного тела. Глаза заливает пот, его руки, твердо держащие, врезаются в ребра, оставляя синяки. Кровь мечется, кидаясь невыносимыми колючими волнами то в голову, то в пах, где копится, концентрированное, мое удовольствие. Впивается болью мне в отвердевший член, пытается вырваться из натянувшихся на нем вен, просит выхода, умоляя, угрожая взорваться и убить меня... но я оттягиваю этот момент, сколько хватает сил, желая пробыть подольше в плену у Бэла. Не кончить раньше него.

Нет, я не могу, я сдаюсь во второй раз. Не выдерживаю и кричу под неослабевающим напором его плоти, он трахает меня, пока я кончаю, трахает после, обессиленного, я содрогаюсь от остаточного оргазма, переполненный ощущениями, которые больше ни с кем не хочу разделить. Он вгоняет в меня член в последний раз, успевая попробовать мою сперму с моих же запачканных пальцев, и выгибается, замирая, изливается в моё истерзанное тело, жадно принимающее от него всё. Всё без остатка. Падает на меня, выжатый, полной тяжестью, не давая отдышаться. Да он и сам не сможет отдышаться. Ещё долго. Ещё много... много времени. Опустошенные, мы валяемся друг на друге до скончания века. Или пока не позвонит шеф. Или наступит утро... короче, не буду ломать кайф. Все равно нет ни сил, ни желаний, ни намека на связные мысли. Чистый восторг. Бэл. Я. Медленно остывающая звериная кровь. Тело. Снова я. Все лежит по отдельности, разорванное и пропитанное спермой. Что-то нас много, почти групповуха...

Я пошевелил пальцами ног, убедившись, что лежу живой и не расплющенный. Бальтазар скатился с меня, но далеко не ушел, я поймал его за руку и притянул обратно.

\- Ты упоминал о санитарных крысах.


	14. Инструкция

Мы забрались вдвоём в душевую кабину. Там скользко и довольно тесно, стоять можно только обнявшись. Бэл открыл воду на максимум, в режиме «тропический ливень», вернее, тропический потоп. Хохотал, глядя, как я уворачиваюсь от сшибающего с ног потока, пока не вывалился из кабинки: я галантно и мстительно отдернул дверку. Ещё он получил по морде. От удара мы оба поскользнулись, грохнулись с шумом, свалив полотенца и зеркальную полочку, и побарахтались немного в луже: воду ведь никто не закрыл. Я хочу что-то сказать, растянувшись на нём, мокром и ржущем, но Бэл щекочет меня под мышками, и я извиваюсь с нечленораздельными воплями, я жутко боюсь щекотки. Ванную комнату быстро заволакивает пар, ничего не видно. Надо вставать, приводить всё в порядок, мы умудрились перевернуть даже коврики.

\- Лежи смирно, - это почти приказной тон. Я удивлённо посмотрел в его лицо. - Мы в отеле. Здесь убирают горничные. За полтинник, оставленный на туалетном столике, они выдраят номер до потолка и вдобавок споют и спляшут в неглиже. Отдыхай. Наслаждайся.

\- Ты всерьез считаешь, что я так просто возьму и расслаблюсь по команде?

\- Ты солдат. Тебе большую часть жизни предстоит выполнять команды.

\- Впервые слышу. Зачем пытаться контролировать личную жизнь?

\- Это не контроль. А проверка готовности. Ты не умеешь расслабляться, Стю, поэтому и заспорил со мной. Упрямец, - он звонко шлепнул меня по ягодицам, слишком неожиданно, я вздрогнул от боли, не успев сгруппироваться. Секс был всего полчаса назад, черт, за что мне этот стыд! Глаза-предатели наполняются слезами.

Я заставил себя встать, постаравшись не морщиться, и спрятался обратно в кабинку. Жаль, дверка не закрывается на замок. Переключил воду на обычный режим и прислонился к полукруглой стенке. Запотевший пластик, а на нем кривые полосы, проложенные сконденсированными каплями. Все они устремляются вниз. Вниз...

Бэл зашел следом, никуда не глядя, и встал под душ. Голова чуть опущена, волосы облепили спину. Я сдвинулся в сторону, в безотчетном желании знать, с каким выражением лица он моется. Не узнал. Горячие струйки стекают по его щекам и подбородку, губы крепко сжаты, а глаза закрыты. Я ощутил в груди теплый толчок, сердце трепыхнулось, заметив что-то, чего замечать не следовало. Мокрые ресницы, склеенные по две-три и четко прорисованные на бледноватой коже. Смотрятся и странно, и притягательно. Как что-то новое и неизвестное. Я не сразу понял, что подался вперед, рассмотреть их поближе. Раньше я не особо осознавал, что на свете есть красивые вещи, способные на самом деле приносить радость. Да и не заботила меня красота как таковая. Картины в музеях, модели на подиумах... какой-то фальшивый глянец, картон и заносчивые куклы. Гротескный образ чего-то прекрасного для пластилиновых дур и праздных, ужасно скучающих богачей. А я был занят выживанием и удовлетворял свои потребности на самом примитивном уровне. Сон, еда, тренировка... ну и чтоб в покое оставляли хоть иногда.

А тут вдруг – ресницы. Почему все изменилось? Зачем я обращаю внимание на внешние черты и случайное сплетение линий, подаренных природой ни за что? Какой смысл, если это цвет и форма, а не содержание? Бэл незаметным движением стряхивает с ресниц круглые капельки, а они съезжают не сразу по длинным тонким дугам, висят на кончиках, не желая падать. Отражают перевернутого меня. Смеются над моим невежеством и наивным восторгом. Наконец, лениво срываются и шлепаются мне на ступни. И так много раз. Я могу смотреть вечно. Я даже затаил дыхание, чтоб ничего не пропустить.

\- Прости, - он произнес это, не разжимая губ. Ресницы дернулись вверх, потеряв все капли.

\- А если я заслужил?

\- Не заслужил.

Конечно, я знал, что будет дальше. Он привлечет меня к груди, поцелует, и противоречия чудесным образом исчезнут. Нет, ни хрена. Пусть дано, что я – очарованный придурок, тогда он кто? Возможно, в его возрасте я точно так же буду кружить голову тринадцатилетним новичкам. Я же с ума схожу. Зачем заставлять кого-то чувствовать так много и так глубоко?!

Бэл не обнял меня. Остался неподвижно стоять под душем. Я вышел из ванной, наспех оделся и пошел в лобби-бар. Там пусто, я единственный полуночник. Скучающий бармен вмиг встрепенулся и налил мне текилы. Похоже, он предвкушает разговор по душам. Я разочарую его.

\- У вас волосы не обсохли, - заметил он робко.

\- Фен сломался. Ваше здоровье, - я осушил рюмку и поставил на стойку. - Повторите.

\- У нас полиция была. Говорят, тела какие-то забирали, - он налил пятьдесят миллилитров и плотно завинтил крышечку на бутылке. - Мертвые!

\- Не слышал. Если у гостиницы проблемы, постояльцам не положено об этом знать, - я выпил залпом до дна и поставил вторую рюмку рядом с первой с нарочитым стуком. - Повторите.

\- Комнату охраны опечатали. Улики важные нашли. Наркотики... и порнографию.

Третью я влил в себя молча и перевернул, кладя на стойку. Жестом показал, что хочу добавки. Бармен предпринял последнюю попытку разговорить меня:

\- А один труп обезображен. Труп официантки. Убийца вырезал ей грудь складным ножом и унес с собой. А вторую оставил! Вот так бывает.

\- Чушь собачья, - вмешался новый голос. - Вторую грудь он тоже отрезал. Просто забрать не успел, за ним полиция гналась. Джин-тоник со льдом, пожалуйста.

Я не донес четвертую рюмку до рта. Осторожно поставил её, наполненную до краев. Ещё осторожнее поднял глаза. Бальтазар пришел сюда без рубашки. Любой другой полуголый мужик в баре смотрелся бы уныло, максимум – смешно и вульгарно. Но этот выглядел таким лакомым и вызывающим, что мне захотелось вскрикнуть «не пяльтесь на него!» и перерезать бармену глотку.

Бармен пялился, ещё как пялился. Выложил глаза, не стесняясь. В его куцых мозгах, атрофированных еженощными возлияниями и беседами с невменяемой клиентурой, не мелькнуло мыслишки, что мы можем быть знакомы. Между тем Бэл не собирался выходить из выбранного образа. Он обошел мой высокий табурет, встал за моей спиной и положил руки мне на талию.

\- Два часа истекли, герр Винсент. Продлевать будем?

\- Что?

\- Ваш заказ, герр. На проститутку. Продлеваем?

\- На кого?!

\- На меня, - он улыбнулся, запечатлев у меня под ухом легкий сладкий поцелуй. Взмахнул волосами, растрепанными и влажными. И запустил руку мне в джинсы.

\- Нет, продолжать не стоит. Благодарю вас, можете идти.

Сам не знаю, зачем я так ответил. Он выпил джин-тоник, бросил мелочь, и я снова сижу в баре один. Но хоть бармен заткнулся. Просто потерял самообладание. И когда ставил бутылку с джином на место, она звякала, стукаясь об соседние.

Спустя десять минут я вернулся в номер. Хладнокровно предположил, что в пустой. Однако Бэл лежал на постели с совершенно будничным видом и читал новостную Интернет-ленту. Какое счастье... я могу сколько угодно делать морду кирпичом, но от ускоренного сердцебиения меня носит из стороны в сторону. Еле разделся, упал рядом. Бэл погасил лампу и спрятал планшет.

Я шарю под одеялом, пытаясь найти его ладонь. Постоянно натыкаюсь на обнаженное тело, смущенно отдергиваю руку и ищу дальше. Наверное, не найду. Наверное, он скрестил свои руки на груди, специально.

\- Злишься? - спросил я, отчаявшись.

\- Напротив.

\- Это игра?

\- Ага. Твой ход, бросай кубики.

\- Бэл!

\- Твоя душа – как огромные витражные окна, за ними скрывается храм, алтарь, покрытый шелками и золотом, и сам Господь. Что бы я ни делал, я совершу святотатство. Так не все ли равно?

\- Не запутывай меня, я и так дурак дураком. Что ты мелешь? Какой алтарь... - я прекратил искать его руку, и он сам мне её дал. Я сжал её, стараясь смять так, чтоб сделать больно. - И зачем ты разыграл в баре проститутку? Тебе нравится эпатаж? Мне казалось, ты скромнее. И сдержаннее.

\- Я должен тебя раскрепостить. Слышишь? _Должен._ Это моя инструкция. Быть наставником вовсе не значит быть унылым идиотом, гундосящим под нос правила ношения оружия и угол наклона при стрельбе из арбалета с высоты десятого этажа с учётом силы ветра.

\- Я буду учиться стрелять из арбалета?!

\- Не отвлекайся, - он легко вырвал ладонь из захвата и погладил мои колени. - Вольный, дикий, смелый и склонный к импровизациям – вот портрет истинного бойца ELSSAD. Зажатым неудачникам не место среди нас. Если тебе понадобится сыграть томную экзальтированную медсестру – ты сыграешь ее не хуже, чем доцента кафедры истории или крановщика на стройке. Одежда и маскировочные средства играют второстепенную роль. Главное – это настрой! И удивленное выражение оскорбленной невинности, если кто-то заподозрит тебя в обмане. Да, ты метко назвал нашу работу игрой. Но разве тебе не понравилось лицо бармена после моей выходки? Я утопил его в шоке, он сдулся, как неумело завязанный воздушный шарик. А ситуация в ванной комнате? Будь проще, Стюарт. Не грузись всем на свете. Криво постеленные коврики, поломанные полочки и лужи, натекшие под душем – не твоего ума дело. Это задачи низшего уровня, логично, что их выполняют работники низшего звена. И тот факт, что ты ТОЖЕ можешь сделать это, ровным счетом ничего не меняет. Навык мытья полов не означает, что ты должен быть уборщиком. Ты обладатель более чем одной извилины, награжден великолепным телом и прекрасной мимикой. Вот сейчас ты подергиваешь уголками губ, не соглашаясь. Потому что недооцениваешь себя. Не видишь пока, на что способен. Но ты научишься. Завладевать вниманием отдельно взятого человека или целой аудитории, гипнотизировать и внушать то, что тебе нужно. Перед этим ты должен освоить управление собственным телом. Отпустить вожжи и сбавить самоконтроль до минимума. Нервозность и перманентное напряжение укоротят тебе жизнь быстрее вражеских пуль. Пойми, в момент реальной опасности ты почувствуешь неладное в воздухе заранее, ты хищный зверь, ты дикий лис, а не голожопый потомок ленивой обезьяны. У тебя будет секунда или доля секунды, чтобы собраться и войти в режим боевой готовности. Уклониться от удара, выхватить пистолет, врезать под дых или обратиться в бегство, смотря по ситуации. Ты успеешь, ты пока не знаешь, почему успеешь, но я говорю тебе, а ты – верь мне. Одна секунда – и ты машина убийства,  обученная ведению войны. Но нельзя пребывать в режиме ожидания войны 24/7. Стюарт, ничто из того, что я говорю, не является блажью выжившего из ума начальства или моим капризом. Все завязано на строгом инструктаже. Недовольство твоим поведением – тоже. Заканчивай с паранойей.

\- Так значит... я должен довериться хлипкому замку в двери нашего номера и охране по периметру гостиничной территории?

\- Нет. Ты должен довериться своему и моему инстинкту. Если твой ещё недостаточно тренирован и пропустит слабые сигналы опасности, то, поверь, мой – не пропустит.

\- А маскарад? Медсёстры, проститутки... почему всё носит явный сексуальный подтекст?

\- Потому что похотью легче всего манипулировать. А ещё голодом, жаждой и страхом. Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Ты использовал похоть второго Ван Дер Грота для связывания и обезвреживания, ты знаешь, о чём речь.

\- Там были скрытые камеры наблюдения?! Я не говорил ничего о деталях за... задания.

\- Никаких камер, Стю. Всё намного проще. Там побывали санитарные крысы.

\- Вот, ты упоминаешь во второй раз, но не объясняешь.

\- Терпение, дружок, терпение, - Бэл повернулся на бок и поманил меня к себе ласкающим взглядом. Я мгновенно покрылся гусиной кожей, это рефлекс, дурацкий рефлекс... Его нежность сродни самой большой и смертельной опасности, которую я тем не менее должен принять. Привыкнуть и измениться, чтобы стать тем, чего от меня ждут и требуют. Я лёг в его объятья не дыша. Попытался расслабиться. В голове будто полицейская сирена завыла. Доверие, доверие... Господи, да откуда ему взяться?! Столетиями мои предки пускались наутёк при малейшей попытке приручения. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Нет, я не хотел, превращение произошло само. Я менял морфу обратно, мучительно пытаясь подчинить себе бушующее естество, а оно не желало повиноваться. В спокойном лице Бэла ничего не отражалось. Несколько минут он продержал в руках _это_ – жуткую двойную субстанцию из похолодевшего человека и рычащего лиса. Я перетекал из одного облика в другой так стремительно, что это было похоже на конвульсии одержимого, из которого стремится вырваться демон. Мохнатая лапа, голая рука, белая рука, бурая лапа, ногти, выраставшие в кривые когти, и снова опадавшие в обычные пальцы... Я взмок, перед глазами прыгали пятна, но круговорот метаморфозы не замедлялся, я не мог остановиться. Неужели я сошел с ума? Хозяева застрелят меня. Прикончат, как взбесившегося пса...

Всё оборвалось. Огромная пасть сомкнулась на горле, притормозив безумную пляску красок и форм. Острые зубы вошли мне в глотку, ловко обойдя сонную артерию, поранили шкуру, но не загрызли насмерть. Бэл превратился в волка, а я свисал из его рта на манер дохлого кролика. Изменение завершено. Я с удивлением сказал себе, что лежу крайне расслабленно между мощных челюстей и чувства опасности больше не испытываю. Ни тревоги, ни беспокойства. Есть легкое волнение, но оно, хм... особенное. Я возбуждён. И больше ничего.

Он осторожно выпустил меня из пасти и зализал четыре раны на моей шее. Я тихо тявкал в ответ, это были животные стоны, вызванные не болью, я и сам не понимал, зачем издаю эти звуки. Горячий язык Бэла снова на мне, я прижимаю уши, опаляясь его дыханием, это не похоже на прежние ощущения. Мы были друг с другом только в облике людей. И я редко в своей жизни бывал лисом, только наедине с самим собой. Вообще – это аморально... является для нас чем-то вроде эксгибиционизма. Надеюсь, продолжения не предвидится. Потому что я чувствую себя полностью готовым к соитию, и мне страшно. Страшно стыдно.

\- Тише, тише... - он обернулся в прежний вид и позвал меня мягким голосом. - Возвращайся, Стю. Теперь тебе тоже будет легко. Прости, я снова применил запрещенный приём. Или не прощай, но я все равно тебя добьюсь.

Я со стоном опустился на подушку. Горло ноет, хоть и не адски. В зверином облике боль намного терпимее и переносится легче. Чувствую в ранках слюну Бальтазара, кровь от нее густеет и сворачивается. Он ещё и врачеватель. Я вздохнул более-менее свободно и лёг на его грудь. После такого экстрима не доверять ему просто дурость. Бэл положил ладони на мою талию, медленно поглаживает бока и спину. Я тихо мурлыкаю. Да, я умею. Все лисы умеют.

\- Как бы искусны ни были бойцы ELSSAD в убийстве, мы не всегда работаем в одиночку. И представляем собой передний край невидимой армии, которая заканчивает за нами задание, порой – выполняет самую важную часть. Наверное, ты спросишь, почему же мы так ценны. Мы, а не они.

\- Не спрошу. Я прекрасно знаю, что не каждому дано палить из пистолета и делать это изо дня в день, превратив в будничное ремесло, а не поддавшись один раз случайному импульсу. Или воплощая преступленный замысел, требующий для выполнения всех душевных сил и влекущий за собой шок, психоз и прочие неприятности.

\- Верно. Мы убийцы по найму, без эмоций и личных счетов к мишеням. Твои сегодняшние жертвы – первое и последнее исключение. Их связь с твоими кошмарами не была продумана или подогнана. Я нашел их случайно, и это была большая удача. Их личные вещи послужат тебе чем-то вроде шаманских инструментов для изгнания злых духов, позже, когда ты добудешь четвертый трофей. Но сейчас речь не об этом. Ты убил трех людей, позаботившись о том, чтоб остаться незамеченным. Это похвально. Но ты работал под давлением, в спешке и в многолюдном месте. Отпечатки пальцев стерты не были, их можно снять с пуль, застрявших в телах, при полицейском расследовании тебя без труда опознает множество свидетелей, ты находился рядом с жертвами. Ещё ты летел в Нидерланды регулярным рейсом, и твоя личность также будет установлена в кратчайший срок, даже по фальшивым документам. Отсюда какой делается вывод?

\- Я труп.

\- Нет, Стю, - он сердечно рассмеялся. - Отсюда вывод, что люди, которые потенциально могли бы нас выдать – работают на нас! И не люди они – оборотни. Чтобы не засветиться, мы используем группу зачистки. Она состоит из трех частей. Первая – бригада скорой помощи из шести человек, вторая – от четырех до восьми полицейских, и третья – следователь, судебно-медицинский эксперт и патологоанатом. Вместе они называются санитарными крысами. Профессиями врачей, судей и копов они владеют по-настоящему, а удостоверения каждый раз получают поддельные с именами подставных лиц, изменяющихся в зависимости от региона работы. Они приезжают на место, забирают тела, составляют протоколы и отвечают на вопросы свидетелей и уполномоченных лиц. Принимают в случае необходимости заявки на судебные разбирательства, «ловят» опаснейшего преступника, совершившего убийство, и, как правило, предоставляют его уже мёртвым, на радость всем. Они дежурят в ближайших полицейских отделениях и станциях скорой помощи, подключаются к телефонной линии, перехватывая звонок с точки, где мы выполняем задание, бодро отвечают и выезжают. Иногда они нужны нам в качестве пожарной бригады, иногда – в формате строительного подряда. Все действия согласовываются за день-два до предполагаемой даты, иногда репетируются. Труп преступника они обеспечивают наилучшим образом, забирая одного или двух местных молодчиков, недавно вышедших из колонии строгого режима, и убивая за полчаса до «поимки». Варианты смерти разнообразны. Преступник застрелился, не желая отдаваться в руки правосудия, принял яд, выбросился из окна, сломал шею вследствие несчастного случая, падая с лестницы, или взорвался на машине во время погони. Однажды на моем задании марионеточный злодей был раздавлен упавшим балконом. И грустно, и забавно. Ребята знают толк в извращениях.

\- Постой... они все-таки убивают?

\- Нет. Во главе крысиного отряда стоит наш старший командир. Он руководит каждой операцией по зачистке, лично или дистанционно. И он же тем или иным способом обеспечивает смерть преступнику – лично или дистанционно. Однако вне операций шеф не вмешивается в жизнь санитарных крыс, ни в подготовку, ни в тренировку. У них есть собственные начальники, я, правда, не в курсе, кто они.

\- А который шеф? Командир D.?

\- Да. Но далеко не все задания требуют зачистки и дополнительных трупов, только такие необычные, как твой экзамен. Ты меня понял? Работа была сложной. Я тобой горжусь.

\- Мог бы и не говорить, - я ущипнул Бэла за ляжку. - Когда ты успел связаться с крысами, если я почти сразу вернулся в номер?

\- Ты забыл, что лежал совершенно зеленый целый час, ничего не замечая вокруг. А до этого трепетно обнимал раковину. Вот пока ты оклемался, они «почистили» отель.

\- Они рассказали тебе о кляпе во рту у Лодевика?

\- И рассказали, и показали. Фотографии уже на Facebook.

\- Ты шутишь?!

\- Нет, - он ловко поддел меня, признаю. Я поднял голову, почти одураченный, и встретился с внимательным взглядом. Теплым и заботливым. - Конечно пошутил. Спи. Утром обратный рейс.

Я послушно уронил голову. Чувствую счастье и сонливость. И ещё немножко боль в шее, но она стихает. И ещё...

Душевное спокойствие поколебала одна крохотная деталь из пояснения Бальтазара.

Командир D. убивает людей на расстоянии.


	15. Крик

Он занимается со мной сексом на сырой земле, только-только насыпанной на свежую могилу. На две свежие могилы. Надгробий нет, слишком незначительны были персоны: на деревянных крестах прибиты дешевые таблички. Фамке и Алехандро, любовники, похороненные рядом. Романтично. Даже смерть не разлучила их.

Я наклоняюсь, зарываясь пальцами в мягкий рассыпчатый грунт, а киллер ложится на меня, он сзади... Пряжка расстегнутого ремня болтается и бьет меня по бедрам, его штаны приспущены, как и мои. Он только начал, но уже вошел во вкус. Я дался покорно, без резких выпадов. Глупо сопротивляться, когда враг способен стереть тебя в порошок. В зубах он держит нож, которым задумчиво водит по моим волосам, отсекая прядки, то здесь, то там. Они падают, усеивая землю, липнут к моим рукам, даже щекочутся в носу. Он трахает меня, крепко придерживая за живот, я... я все отдал бы за то, чтобы сказать, что мне больно и больше я ничего не чувствую. Но я чувствую. И мне не больно. Ищу в себе хоть крупицу стыда и не нахожу. Стискиваю зубы, чтобы скрыть от мучителя излишний восторг, но борьба за обладание мной заведомо неравная, убийца одерживает в ней верх. О да, он лучше знает, какое наслаждение дарит. Выгибает мне шею, берет мои волосы в пригоршню и тянет. Я поддаюсь послушно. Я сделаю абсолютно все. Такой силой пропитано каждое его движение, такой властью и требованием к полному подчинению. Как намагниченный, я льну к нему и не помню ничего из тех чудовищных смертей, которые он устроил, развлекаясь. То есть помню, храню их где-то на самой границе сознания. Но мне плевать. Он прикасается ко мне, его холодная плоть во мне, он делает меня частью себя, я поднимаюсь и опускаюсь, жадно ловя на себе призрачный след его дыхания. Он дышит слабо, едва уловимо... но все-таки дышит. И ледяная кровь пульсирует в нем медленно, плотная и похожая на текучий металл.

Нож просвистел, пролетая поверх моего плеча, острое лезвие целиком ушло в рыхлую почву. Киллер выплюнул его, чтобы впиться холодными губами мне в горло, я едва перевел собственное дыхание. Раны от клыков Бэла-волка совсем свежи, они есть, почему они есть, что это за чертовщина? Слишком реалистичный сон, продолжающий события ночи, вместо погружения в фантасмагорию другой жизни, в которой я голландец, в которой я предан женой и другом, я... Я застонал, не разбирая мыслей и ощущений, путая и обрывая свои глупые вопросы, убийца целует меня, засовывая острый язык в прокушенные места, сдирает с ран застывшую корочку и слизывает свежую кровь. Он кровосос, он вампир... но я никогда ещё так не стонал.

Руки подогнулись от накатившей слабости, я растянулся на земле, пригибаясь всем телом, только крестец поднят и содрогается от его грубых движений внутри. Я горю, подставляясь под его каменный член, замираю, подставляясь ещё больше и боясь, что он остановится. Но он не останавливается. Отпускает мои волосы и засовывает руки под мокрую от пота одежду. Кончики холодных пальцев гладят талию и спину, ласкают мягко и неторопливо, дразнят, совершая ужасно знакомые пассажи, вырисовывая восьмерки и треугольники. Заставляют вспомнить и мучительно покраснеть. Так гладил меня Бальтазар. Киллер издевается. Даже тут он умудрился унизить меня. Но я не могу вырваться из плена и отказаться от собственного низменного желания, я задыхаюсь от перевозбуждения, мне нужен этот секс, он больше никогда не повторится. Сумасшедший кошмар, в котором один расчетливый и безнравственный подонок для меня желаннее самого сатаны. И жизнь тускнеет... любовь тускнеет. Прости меня, Бэл. Я продался за неимоверную чувственность порока и вывернул наизнанку душу... в которую он кончает.

Земля подо мной намокла и липнет. Я лежу в ней грязный и истомленный, изнемогший от ощущений, которые подарил мне убийца. Не могу повернуться, не могу встать, даже слова не могу вымолвить. Он похлопал меня по оголенной заднице рукой в неизменной перчатке. Хорошо знакомый голос крошит на кусочки. Насмешка, вечная насмешка, у него нет другого тона для меня.

\- Достанешь ампулу, Винсент? Жаль, ведь не достанешь... даже хирургу придется изрядно попотеть, чтобы вынуть ее. Какая ирония судьбы, антидот в тебе, но ты не можешь воспользоваться его силой для исцеления. Отдохни. Твой друг выкопает для тебя теплую червивую кроватку рядом с супругой. Не так ли, Бэл?

Не может быть! Я перевернулся в отчаянии, набирая носом и ртом пригоршню земли и песка. Отплевался, давясь от рыданий. Это действительно Бэл, в руках у него армейская лопата, в глазах – пустота. Он поддел ногой груду дерна рядом с могилой Фамке и начал копать. Киллер любовно ласкает его спину своим взглядом, сегодня он удивительно разговорчив и мил.

\- Тебя похоронят заживо, Винсент, но знаем об этом только ты и я. Потеряешь ненадолго сознание и пульс. А очнешься уже в деревянном ящике. Отпевать не будут. Отпевать нельзя, ты согрешил... покончил с собой, изнасилованный местным маньяком, охотником до юных смазливых стрелков из арбалета. Просто не стоило выходить гулять поздно вечером по кладбищу. Ты знаешь, что случается с милыми маленькими мальчиками, когда они пытаются вмешаться в дела взрослых? Они не выдерживают жестокости мира взрослых. И покидают нас, бросают нас всех, уходят в небытие. Господь не принимает самоубийц.

\- Но я не убью себя! - выкрикнул я, собравшись с силами. - Не убью! Бэл! Помоги мне!

\- Он не услышит тебя, Винсент. Он чужой в этом сне. Он чужой тебе. Он чужой в твоей жалкой постылой жизни. Избавься от нее. Избавься от всего. Избавься от страданий, ты же хочешь этого. А Бальтазар не слышит. Я отнял у него четыре органа чувств. Оставил зрение, но он тебя не узнает. Ты вывалялся в грязи, ты покрыт моей спермой, снаружи и внутри, и в самой глубине твоего тела покоится твое освобождение... Но ты сам захотел, чтоб я затолкал противоядие так глубоко, чтоб ни одна живая душа не достала его из твоих кишок.

_Тогда я вспорю себе брюхо._ Я чуть не выпалил это вслух. Киллер не должен знать, что я сохранил способность думать. Мне нужен инструмент. Его нож! Валяется где-то здесь, выпавший из его рта и наполовину закопанный в мягкий ноздреватый грунт. Скорее, пока он ни о чем не догадался. Скорее. Я разрежу себе прямую кишку, истеку кровью и сдохну от боли, но не умру в гробу, похороненный собственным напарником. Возлюбленным...

Я искал недолго, напоровшись коленом на рукоятку, выдернул нож, он целехонький. Отчистил от земли трясущимися руками. Лезвие красновато блестит, идеально острое, к режущей кромке не пристает грязь. Отлично. То, что нужно. Киллер наблюдает, понимает, но не препятствует. Улыбается. Конечно, это форменный суицид. После вещи, которую я сейчас сделаю, очень мало шансов выжить.

\- Ave Maria, милосердная госпожа, - прошептал я, обратившись заплаканными глазами к небесам, и приставил нож к животу. Солнечное сплетение сжалось. - Господь меня не примет.

 

* * *

Я не заорал. Впервые проснулся не от своего крика, а от встревоженного голоса Бэла. Он тормошил меня за плечо. Я спал на его груди, она полностью залита слезами, как и его живот, да и постель местами тоже.

\- Стюарт, - он замолчал, хотя губы продолжали шевелиться, произнося один порядком надоевший вопрос. Что снилось... Что мне снилось, мать вашу?

\- Это, должно быть, последний, - я невесело усмехнулся. - Я просто больше не выдержу. Не смотри на меня так. Всему есть предел. Сегодня я сдох в тоске, как бродячая собака на помойке. Никому не нужный. Оплеванный. Обесчещенный. Наложил на себя руки под его торжествующий хохот. Дьявол с улюлюканьем поймал мою душу по дороге в черную зловонную яму.

\- Замолчи, не сгущай так краски.

\- Бэл, буду говорить! Я и правда больше не могу! По какому праву он истязает меня?! По какому праву он врывается в мою жизнь и уничтожает меня?! Уничтожает изнутри, через естество, через мозг! Посмотри, Бэл, он внутри, он топчет меня! Делает, что хочет, распоряжается, где и как хочет! Стоит мне донести усталую голову до подушки – он тут как тут! С набором самых страшных орудий наготове. Я изучал инквизицию, ее одиозных героев и ее отвратительные методы, но, чёрт возьми, их пытки и рядом не валялись! Не стояли и не метались!!! Кто он такой?! Кто?!

Я был вне себя от боли и ярости и, наверное, долго бы ещё надрывал горло и убивался. Бэл схватил меня поперек талии, встряхнул и мрачно указал на ночной столик. Что там?

Очки. Черные, прямоугольные, стальная оправа. На правой дужке запеклась чья-то кровь, на левой – прилип комочек земли. Но этого не может быть. Я растерянно уставился на Бальтазара, как он сможет объяснить их появление? Как?!

\- Он обронил их, - голос у Бэла бесстрастный, почти учительский. Мое лицо мертвеет. - Специально. Снял очки, когда ты распорол себе живот. И обменял их на свой нож. Нож ему важнее очков. Он расцепил твою ладонь и втиснул в нее последний трофей. Кровь на дужке твоя, земля тоже с отпечатками твоих пальцев. Твой киллер существует, и он не твой. Завтра вы встретитесь.

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь, что снилось, если знаешь?! Знал... - я надломился. И голос мой надломился. И слезы полились с новой силой. И что-то огромное, липкое и мерзкое обхватывает сейчас мое сердце, оно кричит от ужаса, сопротивляясь, и леденеет. - Если ты знал... как ты знал? Ты с самого начала знал!!!

\- Все твои ночные полеты запрограммированы. Каждое видение. Шедевры из глубин ада.

Бальтазар бросил в меня клетчатым платком и встал с кровати. Обозначился на синем прямоугольнике окна. Постоял, ожидая какой-то реакции. Но я раздавлен, я немой и бессмысленно мну в руке его платок. Бэл обернулся.

\- Он никогда не посвящает в план полностью. И первые сны я узнал все-таки от тебя. Я выступал сдерживающим фактором твоего нарастающего психоза. Был наблюдателем, фиксировал твои изменения. Держал матрицу твоего поведения под контролем. Куда тебя направить, что сказать и какие ответные мысли вселить. Отточить мастерство подачи, парирования и блокировки. С последним у тебя проблемы. Ты остаешься открытым, ты не избегаешь лобового столкновения с опасностью. Каждый раз ты готов принять смерть с честью, как тебе кажется... и каждый раз эксперимент досадно обрывается, ты просыпаешься. Смерть – как выход из неоконченной игры, это проигрыш! А тебе нужен выигрыш. Стюарт, твои грезы смоделированы в лаборатории нашей корпорации, с точностью до микрометра, выверены алмазами и самим Мастером Метаморфоз в соавторстве с сыном Великой Тьмы. Они были имплантированы в твое сознание дремлющими, а активированы близким контактом со мной. В день знакомства я втащил тебя в квартиру вовсе не от нетерпения, я не опаздывал на работу. Я должен был прикоснуться. Нажать на пусковой рычаг, чтоб механизм запустился. Но я не лгал тебе о своих снах. Не лгал о работе, не лгал ни о чем, что касалось твоей будущей службы. Да, сильно не договаривал. Я и сейчас не должен был говорить ничего, я прямиком иду вразрез с инструкцией, и меня уволят.

\- О чем ты говоришь, о чем?! Что ты несешь? Какая работа, какое, нахрен, увольнение?! Бэл... С каким цинизмом он меня трахал. И ты был там, Бэл. Ты все видел, - я скинул его платок на пол, со всего размаху разбил темные очки о спинку кровати, вскочил и начал лихорадочно одеваться. - Мне насрать, какие мотивы вы преследуете. Мне насрать, для чего все это делается. Мне насрать, что будет потом. Мне насрать на эти долбаные сны и насрать на «диких кошек». Мне насрать на службу, на Марс, на Землю. И насрать на тебя.

Я нашел в кухонных принадлежностях ножницы и разрезал свой прекрасный лакированный костюм. Он скрипел и поддавался очень трудно. Ножницы, в конце концов, сломались о молнию. Я плюнул, выбросил все в мусорное ведро и ушел. Надеюсь, за мной по пятам никто не гонится. На этот раз – надеюсь искренне. Оставьте меня в покое. Игра окончена. Победителей нет.

Отель остался за бортом. Впереди расстилается ночной Амстердам, равнодушный город цветочных горшков, горелых кексов с травкой и грязных продажных девок. Дешевые однодневные радости, куцый соблазн, от которого воротит. Но это не полный список тамошних развлечений.

Пожалуй, стоящей вещью могли бы стать наркотики. Я никогда их не пробовал, я не знаю, что они за птицы и куда они могут меня привести. Но это не важно. Главное, что они не обманут. И корчи сознания будут родными, не фальшивыми. И кончатся так, как я пожелаю. И смерть выберу себе сам, она будет плясать под мою дудку. В моем красном платье. В моих дырявых панталонах. Пляска со смертью, на весь остаток ночи. Кавалеры приглашают дам.

Я притормозил в подворотне у первого же человека в широкополой шляпе, приветливо заулыбавшегося от одного вида моего бледного тоскливого лица.

\- Мне бы забыться, - прошептал я, протягивая ему пятьсот евро. - Что-то очень сильное. Дайте самое сильное, что у вас есть. Пожалуйста. Вколите прямо сейчас, максимальную дозу.


	16. Палата 606

Долгожданный безмятежный сон. В нем все белое, иногда мелькают красные кресты. Прекрасные женские лица. Они наполнены светом и испугом. Но света больше. Ещё во сне есть стены. Они в голубых разводах и в зеленых бархатных кирпичиках, кирпичики клеили дети, и они тоже прекрасны.

Дети подходят ко мне, обступают со всех сторон. Берутся за руки и поют. Их чистые голоса звенят, как маленькие стеклышки внутри птичьих горлышек. Я всегда представлял себе горошинки из стекла, они тонко вибрируют, когда птичка поет свои трели. И этих птичек в каждом детском голосе целая сотня. Я лежу и внимаю с восторгом. Сквозь мои пальцы проходят солнечные лучи. Я поднимаю руки и не вижу тени, я такой тонкий, что свет беспрепятственно проходит сквозь меня. И я могу летать, всегда, когда захочу. Сейчас не хочу, потому что вокруг меня дети, они дарят мне голоса и улыбки. Я не хочу их покидать. Они сияют радостью и тянутся к моему прозрачному лицу. Десяток маленьких рук прикасается к моим щекам и лбу.

\- Дядя Винсент, вы плачете, - промолвил один малыш и показал мне свою ладошку. На ней красовалась большая размазанная капля крови. Кровь... пробралась в мой сон. Проклятье.

Картинка смялась и рассыпалась.

В голову вломилась резкая боль, музыка отодвинулась за толстые ватные стены, где и умерла, задушенная, а дети улетели, подхваченные ветром, как разноцветные осенние листочки. Но остался свет, пронзительный белый свет и красные кресты. Я не сплю, отдых кончился.

Метровый красный крест смотрит на меня с потолка. Кресты поменьше раскиданы по углам. Финальный мазок оголтелого христианства – массивное дубовое распятие на стене прямо над моей койкой. Я в лапах у Сестер милосердия, не иначе. И в моем мозгу взорвался склад боеприпасов. Я заскулил, хватаясь за виски. В меня что, вогнали пару раскаленных стальных штифтов? Странно, виски целые, но молотком по ним все равно кто-то прошелся. Во рту нагадила стая гиен. А в желудке... только бы не вывернуло. Я не нашел рядом с койкой дежурный пакетик и мужественно проглотил все обратно. Заблевывать чужие хоромы дважды за один день – дурной тон. И некрасиво по отношению к ухаживающим за мной медсестрам... или медбратьям. Кто бы они ни были.

Я пренебрег агонией мозга и осмотрелся повнимательнее. Надписи на оборудовании выполнены на голландском языке, хорошо. Кислородная маска на подушке – немецкая, ещё лучше. Я подышал ею немного и нашел силы сбросить ноги вниз с койки. Они не слушаются, и вообще-то я их не чувствую. Пол тоже не ощущается. Приплыли.

Я осторожно потоптался в надежде, что легкая зарядка вернет мне конечности, но добился только позорного падения на пол. Ноги благополучно разъехались, собрать их обратно или хотя бы подтянуть к себе не получается. Лежу в нелепой позе размазанного об стекло человека-паука и борюсь с позывами к истеричному смеху. Мог ли я порвать связки? Фигово ничего не чувствовать.

Обо мне вспомнили. В палату въехал столик на колесиках, а за ним притопали с шарканьем ноги санитара в мягких войлочных туфлях. На столике негромко гремит посуда. Завтрак? Ужин? Шприц с лекарством?

Ни то, ни другое. И даже не третье. Санитар выглядит невыспавшимся, мужчина средних лет, небритый и недружелюбный. Улегшись с его помощью обратно в неудобную кровать и свернув шею, я охнул от разочарования. Все судки пустые и грязные, в объедках, он делал обход, забирая их у плотно откушавших пациентов. Мне же не принес ни шиша. Хотя нет, одна алюминиевая тарелка выглядит чистенькой. На ней лежит сложенная вдвое записка.

\- Герр, вы меня не видели, ясно? - санитар протянул мне эту бумажку и загремел со столиком на выход. Конечно, мне все ясно. Записка от Бальтазара. Я не видел раньше его почерк, и подписи у послания нет, но я уверен, что это Бэл. Безуспешно сглотнул ежовый ком. Кто бы еще, наплевав на конспирацию, в порыве нежности назвал меня «дружок» и превратил важную директиву в любовное письмо.

 

_«Пощупай матрас у изголовья – в нем спрятан тот самый антидот из сна. Это смесь атропина с гликопирролатом, двадцать пятая лекция твоего вводного курса, вспомнишь детали. Выпей его, а ампулу разбей. Осколки ссыпь в кислородную маску. Потом ступай по больничному коридору налево до лифта и лестницы. Поднимись на последний этаж. Найди там палату №606. Не заходи в нее. Послушай, что говорят. И загляни в замочную скважину. Не выдай свое присутствие, дружок»._

 

* * *

Я сделал все, как он велел. После приема противоядия чувствительность к ногам вернулась. Каким бы ни был наркотик, который я купил, как последний придурок, у уличного пройдохи-дилера, похоже, что теперь он окончательно нейтрализован. Мозг превратился из взорванного склада обратно в детский концентрационный лагерь. И память вернулась в объеме, несовместимом с жизнью. Как-то некстати захотелось орать и драться. По пути я встретил своего врача, он проехал со мной в лифте до пятого этажа. Вернуться в палату не убедил, как ни старался. На пятом был ссажен с вывихнутой челюстью. На шестой, то есть последний этаж, я прибыл один. Под дверь 606-й палаты подкрался на цыпочках. И чуть не потерял самообладание.

Из замочной скважины мне приветливо улыбнулись монструозные ботинки. Те самые, из кожи варящихся в адских котлах первосвященников, на экстремальной подошве, с неповторимым переплетением застежек, молний и ремешков. Их обладатель сидел на больничном стуле, закинув ногу на ногу. Напротив стоял ещё один стул, но собеседник предпочел стоять. Его одежду или обувь я не увидел, угол обзора не позволил. Зато я его услышал. Потрясающий голос, однажды уже нечаянно подслушанный по громкой связи. Но вживую и без телефонного эха голос командира A. заставил меня сесть с корточек на задницу: колени подкосились.

\- Подготовка бойца окончена?

\- Проверяю отчет, - шелест переворачиваемых страниц и щелканье компьютерной мышки. Комментировать распознавание второго голоса отказываюсь. У меня глаз дергается, налитый кровью. - Установленная программа перенастройки сердечно-сосудистой и центральной нервной систем воспроизвела не все возможные комбинации напряжения и риска. Но продолжать нет смысла. Я свернул её. Приедем домой, и Аморес вытащит из его затылка чип.

\- Я это понял и без длинного нудного вступления. Меня интересует, что по результатам?

\- Отрицательно. Замечены нарушения в варолиевом мосту. Тройничный мозговой нерв начал отслоение. Отсюда проблемы с дыханием. Ну и сам понимаешь. Перебои в связи спинного мозга с головным.

\- И?

\- Что «и», Энджи? Как оклемается, соберет вещички и уедет восвояси. Слабакам у нас не место, - имя услышано, все встало на свои места. Иконы собора марсианской Богоматери. Знала бы Мария... стены ее храма покрылись бы лишайником и пятнами гнили. Я приоткрыл дверь, она была на моей стороне и не скрипнула. Я хочу видеть обоих братьев. От красоты уже не ослепну. Только от ярости.

\- Вы зашли слишком далеко. Вы никому так сильно не выламывали психику, как ему. Почему, Юлиус? Да, нервно-паралитическая атака – это часть нашей подготовки, да, все «дикие кошки» принудительно проходили её, частенько даже не заподозрив о существовании невидимого полигона. Но проходили они проверку не так. Не так! В других условиях. Стюарт – неокрепший юноша с очень чистым ранимым сердцем. Вы приведете, то есть вы уже привели его от нездоровых испытаний к частичному саморазрушению. И страдал он незаслуженно долго, прожил в полном непонимании кошмара больше месяца. Ты сам лично расстроил его психическое здоровье, и теперь ты говоришь, что он непригоден к службе? Юс! Это предвзятая и преступная жестокость. Я исцелю его. Но сначала ответь – зачем?

\- Бальтазар необыкновенно силен и вынослив. Он блестяще прошел у меня стажировку много лет назад и заслужил особое отношение. И ему нужен особый напарник. Такой же стойкий, сдержанный и несгибаемый. Не тюфячок с мягкими косточками, как этот Винсент Ван Дер Грот, испускающий дух в седьмой палате от вполне невинных забав.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Юс, и ты не сможешь понять! Потому что ты – это ты... а я просто объясню, не играя в дурацкие загадки. Бальтазар уйдет, если ты выгонишь Стюарта. Уйдет, потому что любит его! И Стюарт для него важнее службы.

\- Что ж, выгоню обоих. Потеря будет ощутимая, но я найду другого Бэла.

\- Не найдешь. Дорогой, очнись! Бойцы ELSSAD на дороге не валяются, и не рождаются они с железными нервами, и с неба тоже не падают. Их воспитывать и выращивать нужно, долго и терпеливо. Прояви же, наконец, терпение и дальновидность. Я буду милосердным вместо тебя, если это нужно. А это нужно, опять. Стюарт не мягкокостный, он думающий и чувствующий. Может быть, иногда он слишком много думает и чувствует, но тебе ведь этого тоже никогда не постичь, дрянному бесчувственному монстру, - Ангел зло сверкнул глазами и сгреб брата в охапку, стискивая в мощных объятьях, не щадя, с жуткой надсадной болью, до громкого хруста. Демон выгнулся, не возражая, чтоб ему ломали кости.  Взглянул на брата-близнеца поверх очков с каким-то необычным, но, наверное, характерным выражением... В тот момент мне показалось, что его чувство, его любовь к Ангелу можно пощупать, кристаллизованную в похолодевшем воздухе. А я – свидетель, тихо фонареющий от собственной беспардонности. И хоть я неумышленно заглянул в чужую тайну, больничная рубашка противно прилипла к спине. - Ну так что? Ты позволишь?

\- Да. Он останется.

\- Пересмотри все нормативы по стажировке и подготовку к их сдаче. Поставь туда больше времени, прошу тебя. Я знаю, что ты абсолютно не ведаешь жалости и считаешь, что месяца в твоем лагере смерти более чем достаточно. Но даже самая гибкая душа сломается, если гнуть ее так сильно, как сгибаешь ты. Бойцам нужно успеть привыкнуть к нагрузке. Напарник для Бальтазара – это очень серьезно, я не поспорю, вообще ни слова против не выскажу. Ты лучше знаешь наших бойцов, и именно ты вылепливаешь из них непобедимую армию. Программу, которую ты внедрил в мозг Стю, Ксавьер вчера прогнал по мозгу среднестатистического Изменчивого. Знаешь, к концу эксперимента тот гипотетический несчастный поседел. С собой не покончил лишь потому, что Кси заблаговременно удалил из среды опцию суицида. А Стюарт выдержал! Не сдался безумию, хоть и убежал. И я выдвигаю новое условие для нашей дальнейшей совместной работы.

\- Все, что пожелаешь, - голос Демона стал глубоким и грудным. Услышав его, Ангел ослабил мертвую хватку.

\- Ты всегда внедрял чипы программ по собственному усмотрению, ни с кем не советуясь и никогда не тестируя до живого объекта. Ты никогда не ошибался. И в этот раз не ошибся, хотя дело могло кончиться трагедией. Прошу две вещи. Доверяй себе, но отдавай чип на проверку мне. Иначе его у тебя свистнут. И не увольняй перевертышей за то, что они немного люди. Я всегда встану между ними и тобой. Это мое место, понимаешь? Стюарт заслужил быть «дикой кошкой». И я знаю, почему ты хотел изгнать его. Любви Бальтазара он не добивался. Получил сразу и ни за что. Получил легко, за свои красивые перепуганные глаза и дрожащие губы. Хотя даже не за них. Тебе ведь тоже... знакома ревность.

\- Не преувеличивай. Я равнодушен к подчиненным.

\- И поэтому ты три года подряд спал с Бальтазаром.

\- Я был его наставником.

\- Всего месяц. А потом – просто любовником.

\- Мануэлю хоть не говори.

\- С чего вдруг я должен проболтаться сейчас? Хотел бы – ещё до вашей женитьбы сказал.

\- Спасибо... что никогда не хочешь плюнуть мне в лицо, - Демон поднялся со стула. На нем другие темные очки, в полукруглой оправе. Когда же я взгляну ему в глаза, мать вашу, он всегда их скрывает, всегда! - Ненавидишь?

\- Отказываю себе в таком удовольствии, знаешь ли. Без толку ненавидеть самого себя. И презирать бессмысленно. А перевоспитывать поздно. Юлиус...

\- Ты можешь не исправлять никакое зло. Мир от этого не потускнеет и не умрет.

\- Но _я_ умру, - тихо выдохнул Эндж, закручивая свои волосы вокруг его шеи. - И мир тогда обосрется. Юс, послушай. На полигоне ты не был пристрастным. Несмотря на ревность. Но ты захотел для Бэла такого несокрушимого воина, каков есть ты сам. А это равносильно манифесту, что у него никогда не будет напарника. Если ты не сделаешь другим поблажки. Ты не делаешь! Чем ты думаешь, льда кусок?! Ты проявил ревность сегодня, сейчас. Когда признал тест провалившимся. Ты не хочешь видеть их вместе?

\- Хочу. Но я должен убедиться, что ты не ошибаешься. Стюарт сломался.

\- Стюарт разозлился и выбыл ненадолго из игры. Он не ломался, а вырвал с мясом тайм-аут, чувствуя, что вот-вот сломается. Это свидетельство хорошей тактики, а не проявление слабости. А теперь моя очередь злиться. Отвечай четко на поставленные вопросы. Ты ревнуешь Бэла?

\- Нет.

\- Ты остыл к нему?

\- Я не нагревался.

\- Ты любил его?

\- Трахал.

\- Ты испытываешь неприязнь к Стюарту?

\- Нет.

\- Тебя раздражает человечность?

\- Нет. Она игнорируется.

\- Ты доверяешь мне?

\- Полностью.

\- Ты полагаешься на меня?

\- Полностью.

\- Ты поцелуешь Стюарта?

\- Зачем?

\- Вопросы задаю я. Ты поцелуешь Стюарта?

Пауза. Я успеваю избавиться от ярости и восхититься командиру A., хотя откровенно не въезжаю в логику его допроса. Его глаза мне тоже никак не удается увидеть, довольствуюсь тем, что есть. Или, правильнее сказать – наслаждаюсь. Его волосы похожи на зеркало, его ноги...

\- Да.

\- Ты переспишь со Стюартом?

\- Да.

\- Зачем?

\- За углом. От скуки. По твоей просьбе. И по его просьбе.

\- Почему ты не отказываешь? Ты никогда не отвечал на подобное предложение отказом.

\- А какой смысл хранить себя запечатанным в сейфе под цифровым замком? От жадности? У меня её нет. От целомудрия? Что это? - он жутковато рассмеялся. - Знаю, что ты скажешь. Есть обет. После принятия я нарушил его лишь раз. Понадобится – нарушу во второй раз. Но при условии, что ты придешь к Мануэлю вместо меня. Побудешь с ним. И побудешь мной. Потом я вернусь и сожру его боль.

\- Не нужно ни с кем спать. Я лишь проверил. Ты не изменился, я могу быть спокойным. Но иногда я предпочел бы не понимать тебя, Юлиус. И не вникать в столь сложные процессы в твоей дурьей башке.

\- Иногда, но не сегодня, - ладонь Демона зарылась в пышноволосый затылок, поворачивая брата для поцелуя. Сообразив, что за этим последует мое разоблачение и четвертование, я сдал норматив по спринтерскому бегу к лифту.


	17. Бегство

Отдышался без опаски после того, как убедился, что лифт привез меня на первый этаж, а не в шахту или рудники преисподней. Добрел до палаты на полусогнутых. Щеки давно сгорели к хренам, пылают лоб и уши. Мои командиры – не люди и не перевертыши, а какие-то неизвестные науке сильнодействующие грибы. У меня наступила передозировка. Голая эйфория и начальная стадия галлюцинаций. Необдуманные слова о соборе Аркада беру обратно, иконы висят там не зря. Моя новая религия предполагает наличие Бога и Сатаны. Ну вот... я только что повстречал обоих. Аминь.

Я вернулся в койку. Трогаю нервными руками не сходящую с лица улыбку дебила. Я увидел их. Легендарных братьев, сыновей демона. Их умы заняты мной. А Бальтазар... солгал мне о своем давнишнем напарнике. Подумать только. С кем он встречался. Они не сговариваясь описали свои отношения одним и тем же словом. Почему? Охотно верю, что со стороны командира это был секс без чувств. А со стороны Бэла?

Меня снова побеспокоили. Незабвенный небритый санитар: пришел без столика, но с большой спортивной сумкой, будто собираясь в отпуск, мягкие туфли сменил на армейские сапоги, а угрюмость – на молчаливое топтание и загадочную жестикуляцию.

\- Можно вслух? Словами, - я лениво потянулся и зевнул. На кой черт он пришел, прерывает кайф, а я только начал привыкать к запретным удовольствиям. И глаза у него странноватые. Может быть, укуренные? То желтые, то зеленые. Так... дышим глубже.

Услужливое сознание опомнилось и подбросило цитату.

_«Мой брат работает в земной больнице санитаром. Недолго, но я успел насмотреться»._

\- Как вас зовут? - я постарался не выдать свое волнение, хотя кровать громко заскрипела.

\- Нэйтан, - он волшебным образом потерял голландский акцент. И широко улыбнулся. Боже мой, я знаю эту улыбку, похожие губы дарили мне ее десятки раз. - Нэйтан Локхорст. Кое-кто попросил присмотреть за тобой.

Он вытащил из сумки две хорошо запечатанные черные коробки с эмблемами корпорации, они пахли свежей типографской краской. Сбоку я нашел наклейки со штампами складов Гонолулу.

\- Что смотришь? Давай распаковывай и одевайся! Времени в обрез.

Да... да. Бальтазар прислал мне форму. И новые ботинки. Они отличались от предыдущих, выглядели намного более монструозными и приближенными к обуви командира D. Форму я надел с трепетом и бесконечным чувством вины. Я испортил костюм бойца, стоивший не одну тысячу баксов и не один час работы своим создателям. Я сам бы себя за такое выгнал из отряда. А Бэл вместо позорного столба и расстрела... делает такие подарки.

\- Почему он не пришел? Через вас все передал. Он так сильно сердится на меня?

\- Он в изоляторе, ведется следствие. У него было право на один звонок. Он набрал меня, сказав кодовую фразу: «Лопата и ногти». На случай различных неприятностей мы создали этот и пару других паролей. Услышав его, я немедленно вскрываю ноутбук брата и нахожу последние указания. Подсказки к действию, так сказать. У тебя сегодня самолет, значит, ты должен на нём улететь. Билет и документы здесь, - Натаниэль вытащил из нагрудного кармана тонкую огненно-оранжевую книжечку и протянул с изысканным поклоном. - Найдешь между страниц. Ну и заодно развлечешься на борту воздушного судна.

«Revenge», четвертая часть интригующего порноромана о семейке демонов и немолодом музыканте. Испытываемую мной благодарность способна перебить только безумная тревога.

\- Что с ним, мистер Локхорст? Почему он в изоляторе?

\- Его роль в твоей подготовке окончена, Стю. Он изолирован, чтоб больше не влиять на твои поступки. Кроме того, он нарушитель, рассказал тебе о скрытой программе стажировки, чего делать не должен был категорически. Его накажут, возможно, выгонят со службы. В любом случае – ты рискуешь с ним больше не увидеться.

\- Но как же... - я поспешно замолчал. Никто не знает, что я подслушал разговор верховного командования. И что командир A. на моей стороне. Я могу и ошибаться, если они разыграли эту сцену специально для меня, предупрежденные, что я обязательно приду. Я же не представляю, до каких пределов распространяется их осведомленность и коварство плана, в котором я выполняю унизительную работу подопытного кролика. Где грань, где потолок?! Даже Нейтан может быть актером и частью страшного спектакля. Если он – простой санитар, откуда ему известно так много о службе бойцов в ELSSAD?! Тайна стажировки, информация о наказании. - А почему я должен вам верить?

\- Осталось меньше пяти минут, на перекрестке слева от входа в больницу тебя ждет такси. Ты сматываешься, спасая свою шкуру, или будешь валять дурака, непременно требуя ответ?

\- Буду. Требую.

Натаниэль помог мне затянуть ремень и сел на тумбочку.

\- Бальтазар – наш младшенький. Как и ты, он рос без отца. Я заменил ему отца. Санитарная работа служит обыкновенным прикрытием. Я руковожу коллегией адвокатов, сотрудничающей с вашей корпорацией. Решаю правовые вопросы, улаживаю конфликты. Официально с именем не отсвечиваю, главой коллегии по уставу является совсем другой человек. От формальностей освобожден, законами пренебрегаю, по надобности исполню любую роль. Меня очень хотели завербовать в «дикие кошки», но я по возрасту не прошел, чистая отбраковка. Мне тридцать четыре года, и я не горю желанием учиться стрелять и красиво петлять в кустах. Но я очень люблю Бэла и уважаю его выбор профессии. Он делился со мной каждым успехом, посвящал во все детали. Он знал, что мне пригодится эта информация однажды. И не прогадал. Например, мне известно, что вас обучали искать точку наибольшего напряжения в кованых металлических изделиях и ломать их. Открывай окно, вылезешь наружу через решетку. Не сломаешь, так просочишься.

Сломал, я не слабак. Правда, ладони теперь болят очень. Я почти побежал вприпрыжку по зеленому газону, но обернулся, с надеждой глядя в скуластое небритое лицо.

\- Вы ведь встретитесь с ним как адвокат? Или как брат... Пожалуйста, передайте. Мне без него плохо. Паскуднее некуда.

 

* * *

Я успел на рейс. Впереди шестнадцать часов полета. Книги хватило только на сорок минут. Правда, в конце ждало приятное дополнение. На обложке после оглавления владелец томика выполнил домашнее задание по литературе, разобрав по косточкам образы всех главных героев. Мелким почерком, с усердием, достойным ботаника. Неужели Бэл?

Я достал походную лупу и принялся разбирать строчки, попутно сопоставляя его выводы со своими соображениями. Финал романа открытый и какой-то нерадостный, злодей побежден ценой жизни самого сильного из сыновей демона. И чем дольше я размышляю о персонажах Энджи и Ди, тем сильнее меня мороз продирает по коже. Неужели автор описал реальные события? Открыл их настоящих, показал внутри настоящей жизни? Их страсти, их горе, их потери и... секс. Тогда получается, командир D. спустя неизвестный промежуток времени, оставшийся за занавесом книги, вернулся из небытия? И стал ещё непостижимее, чем был.

Бальтазар пишет, что в сущности истинного дьявола преобладает безучастность к делам людским и принцип невмешательства в чужое счастье или несчастье. Однако в роду у них встречаются очень темпераментные и увлекающиеся персоны. Взять хотя бы Дезерэтта. Безобиден до поры до времени, а потом вскрывается, что он страшнее и могущественнее древнегреческого бога Ареса. А может, это с него греки срисовали свое блеклое божество войны? Серафим погряз в излишествах, но величие не утратил. Кто упрекнет его в любви к удовольствиям? Но совсем не таков Асмодей, хозяин дома. Он воспитывает сыновей в строгости и не приходит на помощь в ответственный момент. Позволяет Ангелу травиться наркотиком, покинуть дом и искать истину где угодно. Позволяет врагу захватить в плен прекрасный хрупкий цветок и подвергнуть практически насилию. Ксавьер выживает чудом и отчаянной любовью Питера Стила. Питер умирает, согласный положить к его ногам всё-всё, но воскресает, потому что в противном случае небеса обрушились бы на землю в новом всемирном потопе. А Демон... движим единственной страстью, которая дана ему по проклятью нерушимой связи с близнецом. Если автор не лжёт и Демон ценит в своем постылом бессмертии его одного, Ангела, то у меня нет никаких оснований не верить разговору, подслушанному под палатой №606. Одной шестерки не хватило для полноты картины. Дьявол не любит Бэла, но любит ли Бэл дьявола? Формулировка другая, а суть та же.

И если он все-таки любит меня... зачем согласился участвовать в моей еженощной травле?

Есть рискованный способ проверить. Но как же он мне не нравится.

Я бросил книжку и прислонился к спинке сиденья щекой. Руку запустил в волосы, ищу ответ на поверхности головы. Нужно уснуть. Поверить в злого гения, может, откопать его внутри себя.

Что сказал сатана на букву «D» о чипе с программой? Он все ещё сидит во мне.

 

* * *

Я мертв. Прекрасно, хотя бы боль кончилась. Они попирают мой труп ногами, я лежу под дощатым полом чьей-то комнаты, я не похоронен, а гнию со всеми «почестями», причитающимися самоубийце. Мой дух сконцентрировался вокруг камина, от головешек угля исходит тепло, я греюсь и не улетаю. Наблюдаю, скрежеща зубами и заламывая руки. У духа нет костей, только память о них, тем приятнее выворачивать себе призрачные суставы.

Они возятся на кровати, киллер толкает Бэла в грудь, они такие голые, что у меня кровь сочится из глаз от вида их страстной, живой и остро пахнущей наготы. Переплетаются телами, Бэл так жадно тянет его на себя, сжимает между ног, в горячке и нетерпении, врывается с неописуемым восторгом в рот моего мучителя, ест его, приглушенно стонет и выгибается, подставляясь под...

Я прикрыл веки. Мне хватит и звуков, да. Однако... сквозь веки призрака я вижу кое-что, чего не видно с открытыми глазами. Комната преобразилась в колышущееся черно-белое нечто. Линии, где проложен водопровод, кажутся светлыми, электрические провода невидимы, но время от времени по ним пробегает ток, и он черный! Густой чернильной тьмой окутана фигура убийцы, эта его аура простирается во все стороны, как тяжелая грозовая туча, немного вытягиваясь по вертикальной оси. Бальтазар, которого эта черная гадость облепила со всех сторон, выглядит ослепительно белым, но в глубине его груди, в месте, где соприкасаются легкие с его сердцем, образовался черный сгусток, похожий на свернувшуюся кровь. Он бьется вместе с сердцем и наползает на него постепенно. Что это вообще такое? Что это может быть?

Движимый любопытством, я подлетел к ним – тяжело дышащему Бэлу, лежащему плашмя под киллером – заставил себя не смотреть на грубые движения и просунул руку в белоснежную грудную клетку. Сопротивления плоти не было, зато я подцепил ногтем эту страшную дрянь. Задел, но не вытащил. Она слишком крепко прилипла. По консистенции похожа на мазут, такая же вязкая и противная. Я потянулся снова, тщетно стараясь оторвать ее от околосердечной сумки, и задрожал всем своим призрачным телом. Убийца решил меня подбодрить. Часть чернильного мрака отделилась, оформившись в отталкивающее лицо с пустыми глазницами.

\- Так ты не достанешь мою скверну, милый жалкий дух умершего. Сдохни безвозвратно, пожертвуй ничтожным куском астрального ситца, облепившим твою душу, отдай его мне и лети прочь, в объятья равнодушного Создателя. Я сверну твою кружевную тряпку в компресс и приложу к его раненному сердцу. И кто знает – поможет. Или не поможет. Гарантий тебе сам Люцифер не даст, - и он расхохотался.

Я полетел кувырком, отфутболенный в воздух волной ураганного смеха. Собрался с силами, не на шутку разозлившись, и ринулся в грудь Бальтазара всем своим сомнительным весом. Уплотнился в шар в глухой и безотчетной надежде выбить точным ударом кусок этой грязи. Чем не боулинг? И, может быть... я займу это место... лягу, расплющенный, рядом с сердцем.

От столкновения со сгустком тьмы меня пришило мгновенной болью, как от ста тысяч вольт электрошока, сознание тотчас же попрощалось со мной и отвалилось. Все, что я ощутил в секунду перед соприкосновением – как сотрясается земля. То есть не земля, то было тело, в нем с оглушительным грохотом закрывались сердечные клапаны, выталкивая кровь дальше, в желудочки и в артерию. Мне показалось, что я обнимаю этот клапан невесомыми бессильными руками, и он забирает меня, вышвыривая вместе со всеми клетками в горячее кровяное русло...  


	18. Теракт

Проснулся. Весь мокрый, как всегда. Несколько минут вспоминал, почему я в самолете, ощупал мягкое сиденье и убедился, что лечу в Гонолулу заказным рейсом без пересадки в Сан-Франциско. Стюардесса принесла крепкий кофе, я выпил его залпом, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни аромата. Вывернул карманы, оттуда выпал мобильный, я вспомнил, что забыл его выключить.

На экране высветились два пропущенных вызова с неизвестного номера. Я зачем-то решил непременно перезвонить, но сеть в небесах не ловила. Стюардесса вернулась, заметила и чуть не отобрала телефон. До посадки восемь-девять часов, а я в истерике, ржу, как полоумный. Мной ненавязчиво заинтересовалась бортовая охрана. На свою беду я доверху начинен оружием и баночками с психотропным препаратом: сумка, переданная Нэйтаном, ломилась от разнообразных улик. Нужна срочная импровизация. И новая голова. Старую продам за сорок два доллара, торг уместен.

Я нажал на кнопку вызова персонала, хотя стюардесса стояла в соседнем проходе. С кислой миной, которую не могла перебить дежурная улыбка, она протиснулась между пустыми креслами, желая попасть ко мне быстрее, за что и поплатилась. Я быстро прочитал имя на ее криво висящем бейдже и вытянул SIG-Sauer P226 с неестественно длинным дулом. Да, на этот раз меня снабдили глушителями, и я привинтил их заранее. Голос не отрепетирован, импровизация, мать ее.

\- Оставайтесь на своих местах. Этот самолет захвачен. В заложники я беру... вас, мадам, - и я схватил за грудки стюардессу Лайонеллу Хьюз. - Я не собираюсь взрывать наших уважаемых обделавшихся пассажиров или менять курс на Вашингтон и грабить государственное казначейство. Я всего лишь хочу, чтоб мы полетели немножко быстрее. Передайте пилотам. У меня все.

Пассажиры подняли меня на смех. Пришлось встать из кресла и продемонстрировать пистолет всем без исключения обитателям салона бизнес-класса. Смех поутих, большинство лиц вытянулось, две нервные мамаши поспешили развернуть своих раскормленных детей мордами в иллюминаторы, а какая-то необъятная дама бальзаковского возраста тонко заверещала:

\- Боже мой, я ведь не застрахована!

\- Успокойте своих визгливых клиентов. Вперед, смелее. Это ваша обязанность, в конце концов, - я подтолкнул миссис Хьюз к плачущей толстухе.

\- Чем прикажете их успокаивать? - прошипела Лайонелла, пятясь обратно под дуло.

\- Спиртным, - я ободряюще ударил прикладом пистолета по ее заднице, плотно обтянутой форменной юбкой. - Несите все, что есть, и угощайте бесплатно. И доложите уже пилотам, что мы должны увеличить штатную скорость вдвое.

\- Вы в своем уме?! - она сорвалась в крик, и я пристукнул ее посильнее.

\- Тихо. Повинуйтесь. Пусть сообщат диспетчерам, что выполняют требования террориста, и запросят воздушный коридор до самого острова Оаху.

\- Вас посадят, вы не успеете на землю одной ногой ступить.

\- Что из моих слов вам было непонятным? - я развеселился и приобнял ее свободной рукой. - Могу повторить по-французски, мон шерри. Валите уже.

Она ушла, и я снова попытался набрать незнакомый номер. А чтоб бортовые охранники не спали и не зря ели свой хлеб с арахисовым маслом, я взял одного из них в заложники, усадил рядом, пристегнув к сиденью, и надел на него вместо кляпа кислородную маску. Разгерметизации салона не было и не предвидится, я просто развлекаюсь.

Верхом на тележке с крепкими напитками приехал неопрятный стюард со съехавшим на спину галстуком, надеюсь, его не уволят за нарушение дресс-кода. Вскоре после того, как воздух в салоне стал напоминать атмосферу в придорожной пивнушке после полуночи, засветилось красное табло «пристегнуть ремни», и нас хорошенько тряхнуло. Молодцы, ребята, не обманули, скорость заметно подросла. А насчет проблем после приземления... есть у меня кое-какие соображения.

Лайонелла вернулась через три часа, когда мы начали снижение, её заметно шатало. Судя по амбре, она не отказалась пригубить отборного шотландского виски.

\- Вы довольны? - спросила она, громко икнув.

\- Ага, всю жизнь мечтал прокатиться на семисотместном аэротакси. Мадам, упадите где-нибудь, скоро посадка. Упадите рядом! Не надо на меня ложиться, у вас ревнивый муж, да и я не свободен.

Пьяные женщины так противны... я оттолкнул её, стараясь не задеть уснувшего охранника. Да, если человек устает на работе, даже кислородная маска не помеха крепкому здоровому сну.

\- Откуда вы знаете, что у меня ревнивый муж? - она свалилась в проходе, я видел только задранную ногу в белом чулке и синей туфле. Брр, что за убогое сочетание.

\- Догадался по длине вашей юбки. Стюард, эй! Принесите мне шампанского. И не говорите, что его не осталось.

Остался целый ящик. Я взял две бутылки, надел сумку через плечо, пистолет с взведенным курком аккуратно зажал в зубах и покинул уютное место у окна 11F. Следующая локация – кабина пилотов. По-моему, мне нравится быть террористом.

\- Привет, парни, - я поставил шампанское и сумку на пол, а оружие вернул в левую руку. - Не отвлекайтесь, я вас не обижу. Запросили свободную полосу?

\- Да, для нас выделили Reef Runway[1].

\- Прекрасно, прогнозируемое время посадки?

\- Десять минут, сэр, - первый пилот потянул за какую-то гашетку, ни разу не оглянувшись на приставленный к его затылку пистолет. Впереди виднелся город в белой дымке, за ним – изогнутая береговая линия Вайкики. Но гораздо раньше посреди синего залива длинным прямоугольником замаячила полоса 8L/26R.

Второй пилот пугливо покосился на мое лицо, потом на форму. Надолго задержал взгляд на ботинках. Я взял его за оголовье переговорной гарнитуры и деликатно развернул к лобовому стеклу.

\- Вы не хотите вернуться в салон? - смелый мужчина этот первый пилот. Я отстегнул с его пиджака пластиковую карточку.

\- Сожалею, но не могу, - я интимно наклонился к нему, невозмутимому, осторожно оторвал от уха один его наушник и шепнул: - Капитан Риверс, вы нравитесь мне больше, чем ваш малоопытный товарищ. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не откажите в удовольствии быть моим заложником после приземления. Я не причиню вам вреда и не выстрелю ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Он молчал. Я расценил это как согласие. Отпустил наушник и огрел его напарника тяжелой бутылкой шампанского. Не убил, конечно, отправил в вынужденный отпуск на полчаса.

\- Надеюсь, вы мастерски умеете сажать самолет в одиночку, - я оттащил незадачливого второго пилота в угол кабины и занял его место.

Мы продолжили снижение и торможение, я наблюдал за приборами невнимательно, не спуская глаз с нахмуренного профиля капитана воздушного судна. Я был уверен, что, едва выпущенное шасси коснется бетона аэродрома, он выкинет какую-нибудь штуку. И не ошибся.

Риверс нажал на безобидный коричневый тумблер, активируя невидимую кнопку тревоги и разгерметизации всех четырех аварийных выходов. Почти нажал. Я заметил, как менялось напряжение в линии его скул и подбородка, и успел перехватить руку. О назначении тумблера я догадался чуть ранее, проследив, куда регулярно направляются его взгляды. Мимику первый пилот контролировал великолепно, а вот о своей секретной кнопке перестать думать не мог.

\- Не сопротивляйтесь, - я мягко сжал его крупную огрубевшую ладонь, не привыкшую к подобным ласкам. - Маленькое происшествие на борту никак не запятнает вашу лётную репутацию.

\- Я вас ненавижу, - процедил он сквозь зубы, в конце концов. - Как вы посмели пробраться в мой самолет? Если вас не будут судить по всей строгости закона...

\- Не будут, - подбодрил я и погладил шершавые перепонки между его пальцев. Самолет катился по полосе, не замедляясь. - Приготовьтесь к триумфальному выходу. Возьмете мою сумку и шампанское. А я возьму вас нежно за шею, не обессудьте. Не споткнитесь, нечаянно дождавшись моих объятий, держите спину прямо. Улыбайтесь... ну или не улыбайтесь, если не хотите, но жадная до зрелищ публика будет ловить каждый ваш неверный вздох.

Мы свернули на рулевую дорожку, приближаясь к международному терминалу. Пассажиры начали обычную в таких случаях шумную возню с багажом, невзирая на призыв оставаться на местах до полной остановки. Капитан в последний раз связался с диспетчерской башней, запросив телескопический трап, и заглушил двигатели. Мы поравнялись с Gate 8, доехав по инерции. Трап состыковали с главной дверью салона, а мы вышли через свой внешний люк, спустив раздвижную лестницу. Внизу уже поджидала полиция на шести автомобилях с включенными проблесковыми маячками и мегафонами наготове. А также две неотложки и пожарные. Какие оперативные. Мой спектакль будет дорого им стоить.

\- Выключить сирену! - заорал я воинственно, принимая предложенную роль агрессора, хотя внутренне благодушно плясал и ликовал. - В переговоры не вступаю! Заложник только один, но знатный. Дорогу!!! Дорогу, или будете оттирать его мозги от фюзеляжа!

Я прикрылся Риверсом как щитом и двинулся мимо терминала к стоянке спецтранспорта. Автопогрузчик мне не нужен, кейтеринговый фургон тоже. А вот мини-автобус – самое то.

\- Машину водить умеете? - я чуть не рассмеялся, когда он удивленно кивнул. - Ну, мало ли... Тогда за руль. Я опишу маршрут.

Первый пилот послушно занял водительское кресло, автобус покинул аэродром. Колонна полицейских ехала за нами на почтительном расстоянии. Я в очередной раз вспомнил о телефоне, спрятал пистолет и набрал вызывавший меня неизвестный номер. Не дослушал даже один гудок, трубку подняли.

\- Именно за подобные буйные выходки мы зовемся «дикими кошками», - произнес едкий, превосходно узнаваемый голос. - Поздравляю с первым угнанным самолетом.

\- Командир D.? - я забыл, как дышать.

\- На въезде в Гонолулу избавься от заложника и оторвись от погони. Я знаю, Бэл обучал тебя экстремальной езде. Шлагбаум перед подземной парковкой Хайер-билдинг поднимут, если не успеют – сшибай его, за тобой опустятся автоматические ворота.

\- Я должен убить капитана? - я спросил громко, позабыв, что Риверс рядом и все слышит.

\- Ты ведь понял, что я сказал, Винсент. Избавься от заложника.

\- Но я обещал ему... - бесполезно, командир отсоединился. Я растерянно уставился на дорожное полотно. За прозрачным шумопоглощающим забором проносились усадьбы с бассейнами и пальмами. Мы ещё в предместье, но вот-вот пересечем черту города.

Убить человека вне задания? Кулаки капитана сжались вокруг руля, у рта появились горькие складки. Он молчит, но несложно догадаться, о чем он думает. Обманщик, негодяй, выродок... настоящий террорист. Неужели бойцы ELSSAD совершают преступления?

Я перезарядил пистолет.

\- Вставайте. Нет, не спеша... передавайте мне руль. Становитесь у двери. Через триста метров съезд с автомагистрали. На повороте я сброшу скорость, как того требуют правила, и открою дверь. Если вы не выпрыгнете за обочину, я вас застрелю. Не заставляйте меня делать это, я совершенно не хочу вас убивать. Вам все ясно?

Он не прыгнул. Гордый капитан. Предвидя такое поведение, я оставил дверь нараспашку, резко свернул к краю трассы и выстрелил ему в грудь. Он упал, вываливаясь из автобуса на обочину. Прекрасно, теперь его хотя бы не собьют другие автомобили. А моя пуля...

Патрон холостой. Отделается испугом, изумлением и большим синяком.

Все, можно сосредоточиться на главном. Я выжал из аэропортового автобуса 130 км/час и добрался до Хайер-билдинг за считанные минуты. Шлагбаум был поднят, я въехал, никем не замеченный. Полицейский хвост потерял где-то в тропической жаре и дорожной пыли. Парковка пустовала, я занял сразу два места, не заботясь об эстетике криво поставленного авто, отряхнулся (втайне я мечтаю умыться), подхватил сумку и вызвал лифт.

Я был в синем небоскребе корпорации дважды, но запомнил только один кабинет. Поеду туда опять. И будь что будет.

Круглая кнопка _«119»_ зажглась теплым оранжевым светом.

 

* * *

[1] Самая длинная ВПП международного аэропорта Гонолулу (3,7 км), полностью построенная в океане.


	19. Мастер

Я нашел кабинет, в котором проходил дополнительную медкомиссию после общей, но он был заперт. Понятия не имею, что делать дальше, я как-то не рассчитывал на облом. В разговоре командиров мелькнуло имя. Это все, что у меня есть для зацепки. Я наудачу толкнул соседнюю дверь, она поддалась. Обрадованный, я не мешкая ввалился туда и выдал скороговоркой, боясь, что меня перебьют и выпроводят вон:

\- Здравствуйте, я не знаю, куда я попал, но мне нужен врач по имени Аморес, вы поможете мне его найти?

После чего раздался взрыв. Самый настоящий, с нехилой ударной волной. Я инстинктивно пригнулся, защищая от возможных обломков голову. Когда разогнулся, в кабинете было не продохнуть и не разглядеть ничего. Дым стоял столбом вперемешку с пылью, пищал какой-то запоздало сработавший предохранитель, мигая едва видимым красным диодом, а я... ощутил недоброе покалывание в груди. Я стал свидетелем чьей-то смерти от опасного эксперимента? Слишком тихо. Слишком зловеще.

Я шагнул в дым, стараясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь, споткнулся об упавшую со стола трубу, вроде бы стеклянную, она покатилась куда-то с характерным полым звоном, но далеко не отлетела. Кто-то остановил её, небрежно наступив сверху перепачканной кроссовкой. Маленькие такие кроссовки, детский размер. Ярко-оранжевые.

Неизвестный выживший громко чихнул, разогнав дым, и заговорил. К своему стыду, я не понял почти ни слова. Бормотание, предположительно на латыни, перемежалось с очень сочными ругательствами, потом он пнул трубу, чихнул ещё два раза, подошел вприпрыжку и схватил меня за грудки маленькими, но неожиданно сильными ручками.

\- Святые глюоны! Айши облажался с расчетами прочности марочной стали для тиглей, но ошибиться дважды с затравочным стержнем?! Макаки справились бы с этим заданием лучше! О, демоны пещер и рудников, дайте же мне нормальных помощников, а не этих верблюжат!

Я использовал максимум знаний по оперативной мимике, чтобы не улыбнуться. Комичность ситуации усиливалась измазанным в саже личиком раздосадованного ученого. Я осторожно обнял его, одетого в простой лабораторный халат в пятнах и дырах, прожженных крепкими кислотами, и прощупал ещё детский серый комбинезон на лямках. Какой он удивительный... и крошечный. Я сел на корточки, чтобы он свободно встал на пол, не спрыгивая с меня.

\- Сэр, в кабинете есть раненые?

\- Пусть сдохнут, если не от испуга, то от стыда, - воинственно ответил ученый, расстегнул дырявый халат, сбросил и потоптал. - Когда воскреснут, все подметут и починят. Пойдем отсюда, мальчик мой, займемся твоим насущным хлебом. Забудь о моих подчиненных, им платят за адреналин, выделившийся из одного места. Пусть наводят порядок. И если не успеют за полчаса... - он блеснул глазами, по-кошачьи оранжевыми, - ultimo ratio regis.

\- Что, простите?

\- Последний довод королей. Выгоню на кухню, чистить и драить порченную химическую посуду, а хуже этой работы только устроиться утилизатором в машинном цехе. Но уволиться – ни-ни. Увольняться никто не хочет, хотя некоторых я просил, даже умолял, стоял над душой и разве что не писал в администрацию, требуя избавить меня от вредоносных потоков их умственной отсталости и кретинизма, - он выстреливал слова пулеметными очередями, мне было не потягаться. Да и никому, пожалуй. Идя по тускло освещенному коридору, я осторожно окинул взглядом его миниатюрную фигуру. Он жестикулировал, доставал из многочисленных карманов сложенные бумаги с рецептами и формулами, читал и перечитывал, ругался, прятал обратно и кидал на меня ответные взгляды, одобрительные и даже восхищенные. Почему?

\- Я не представился, - смущенно выдавил я, вклинившись в паузу, когда он замолчал.

\- Незачем, незачем, ты Винсент Стюарт или Стюарт Винсент, племяш той противной лисицы Нэнси Ван Дер Грот, которую я по редчайшей неосмотрительности взял на работу лет восемь назад и, странно, ни разу не пожалел. Идем, идем, мы уже почти в моем технобудуаре, пришли, я позабочусь о тебе не хуже моего приятеля Бакстера, а он, прошу заметить, патологоанатом, это, знаешь ли, дорогого стоит в вопросе спасения славных ребят от дурно пахнущих неприятностей.

\- Простите, но мне нужен Аморес, возможно, я неправильно запомнил имя... - я попятился, когда он пригласительным жестом втащил меня в странную комнату, напоминавшую застенок.

\- Ну и зачем тебе Мори, скажи на милость? - проворчал коротышка добродушно. - Он хирург общего направления, бесспорно талантливый, аккуратный и рукастый, сволочь такая, но я – гений, инженер, состряпавший половину вещей, с которыми ты вырос, включая атмосферу Марса. Я и сам прекрасно вытащу твой ржавый чип. Кстати, я же – его автор и конструктор, дизайн заказал у малыша Ксавьера. Ты что, удивлён?

\- Вы – Мастер. Тот самый... - я рассмотрел его ещё раз, не веря глазам. Мастер Метаморфоз, Солнечный Мальчик, Хэллиорнакс, чей запоминающийся витиеватый почерк был на бутылочке с моим успокоительным. Мастер, распоряжающийся тысячным штатом, заводом, алмазной шахтой, двумя небоскребами и целой красной планетой, с ласковым детским лицом, поклонник Боба Марли с дредами, хоть и без трехцветной шапочки. Он широко улыбался, следя за зигзагами мыслей в моих зрачках.

\- Приятно быть тем самым. Мы на лабораторном этаже, детка, в моих суверенных владениях, добро пожаловать. Давай-ка сядь, я вколю тебе местное обезболивающее, - Хэлл ногой толкнул ко мне легкую каталку, помесь операционного стола с кушеткой и электрическим стулом.

Я сел с опаской, втайне надеясь, что он не привяжет меня за ступни и кисти фиксирующими ремнями, но он привязал. Поцокал языком и впрыснул мне в шею прохладную жидкость.

\- Не бойся. Это обычная мера безопасности, она убережет тебя от случайного мышечного сокращения, падения и возможного увечья. Я влезу сейчас в твой мозговой центр, с величайшей осторожностью, но гарантий, что я ничего не задену инструментами – нет. Не шевелись. Можешь разговаривать, это меня не отвлекает.

Он нажал на педаль под каталкой, отрегулировав высоту по своему росту, а я перебрал про себя все возможные вопросы.

\- Скажите, Мастер, а что там... на этажах выше?

\- Физических этажей на самом деле сто пятьдесят, - он помыл руки в асептическом растворе, там же прополоскал скальпель и маленькие щипчики. Приблизился и вдруг поцеловал меня в лоб. - Мы начинаем. Думай о Бальтазаре и слушай меня. Итак, высота Хайер-билдинг ограничена почти в два с половиной раза. Это обусловлено высоким давлением на грунт и невозможностью сделать фундамент под нами глубже из-за вулканического происхождения острова и опасности затопления. Кроме того, на большой высоте существует угроза ветра, появления трещин в стенах, и особенно – в оконных стеклах. Поэтому двести верхних этажей вместе со шпилем были построены за одну ночь бригадой адских рабочих без использования земных материалов, из прочного инфернального камня, бетона и метаморфического стекла. Свойства адской материи таковы, что она плавно сминается с течением времени, имея достаточный коэффициент упругости, чтобы затем возвращаться в исходную форму без повреждений в структуре. При этом она дает возможность расширять пространство без учета реальных физических параметров помещений. Попросту говоря, метраж инфернальных этажей намного больше, чем кажется при взгляде на Хайер-билдинг снаружи. Теперь о том, как попасть туда. В лифтах общего пользования ты не найдешь кнопки выше сто двадцатого этажа, если хочется выше – нужно вводить специальные комбинации цифр. Их знают твои шефы, ты скоро выучишь коды некоторых, необходимых для работы. Администрация вместе с президентом заседает на сто семнадцатом, это политический ход для регулярно проводимых в Хайер-билдинг экскурсий. На сто двадцать втором, то есть на этаже, состоящем в режиме полусекретности, находится главная серверная и сходятся все компьютерные узлы здания. Со сто сорок четвертого по сто сорок седьмой расположены второй и третий отделы моей лаборатории, куда имеет доступ несколько помощников, одно доверенное лицо, уполномоченное проводить каждый месяц санитарную проверку, и тридцать инженеров. Всю работу там выполняют механизмы, люди смешивают вручную только особо опасные или особо ценные вещества. Сто сорок девятый этаж – это так называемый срединный уровень безопасности, где «дикие кошки» собираются для прохождения полигонов, возможных только в стенах небоскреба. Оттуда идет единственный в своем роде лифт на крышу, минуя все остальные этажи, то есть из него нет других выходов, путь в один конец. Крыша – это верхний уровень безопасности, пункт наблюдения за угрозами с воздуха, на шпилях для этого закреплено соответствующее оборудование, включая камеры, метеозонды, сейсмографы, осциллографы и всякие прочие счетчики Гейгера. Начиная со сто пятидесятого этажа использование лифтов запрещено, их там и нет, для перемещения встроены специальные скользящие платформы, шутливо названные «жуками». Они работают по принципу поезда-монорельса, двигаясь как по вертикали, так и по горизонтали. Естественно, требуется пристегнуться и иметь здоровый вестибулярный аппарат. Проезд платный! Шучу. Сетка станций, охваченных жуками, обширна и обычными этажами называется с натяжкой, так как, я уже сказал, внутри Хайер-билдинг столько места, что хватило построить целый город с пригородами. Например, учебный центр для Изменчивых, готовящихся для поступления в земные университеты, с тем, чтобы продолжить работу не у нас. Я это приветствую, шпионы нам нужны везде. Оборудована студия-трансформер для репетиций, съемок клипов и записи песен группы Ice Devil[1] и ещё телецентр для вещания на наш боковой экран[2]. Транслируем собственные аполитичные новости, шокирующие музыкальные клипы (я делаю их на заказ вместе с ледяными дьяволятами) и изредка критикуем различные экологические и благотворительные организации в сатирических скетчах. За что потом расплачиваемся участием во всяких унылых социальных программах. На трехсотом уровне находится отдел выхода в свет готовой продукции, где мы формируем положительное мнение о себе в масс-медиа. Выше находятся подведомственные мне лаборатории, где тестируется всё подряд на предмет соответствия качеству, но я туда не заглядываю, получаю отчеты и нормально. На десяти последних этажах устроен центр спа-терапии и релаксации с многочисленными процедурами, включая интимные. Туда отправляют Изменчивых после тяжелых травм и долговременного лечения в больнице. Тебя тоже туда пошлют скоро, будешь расслабляться целый месяц и забудешь о своих злоключениях. А на крыше Хайер-билдинг помимо технического хлама нашли место и построили шикарный подогреваемый бассейн с пиано-баром, достойно увенчивая в облаках мою гордость, высочайшее здание в мире. Ты побываешь и там, вдоволь накупаешься, - Хэлл притих на секунду и вышел из-за моей спины, показав миллиметровый золотой квадратик с алой точкой-капелькой – кнопкой. - Свободен, боец. Позволь поздравить от всей души с окончанием стажировки.

Ремни отскочили сами, я ошалело поднялся с «пыточного» кресла и потрогал затылок. Ранка не прощупывается, заклеена какой-то эластичной полоской. Хэлл замахал руками и заставил меня пригладить волосы.

\- Потом налапаешься, пусть заживет. Скажи доброму дяде инженеру «спасибо» и гуляй.

\- Но куда мне идти, - я неподдельно растерян. Несмотря на увлекательный рассказ, одно небрежное упоминание о Бальтазаре сделало меня невыразимо несчастным.

\- Как куда? Домой! Бэл ждет тебя, дурачок.

\- А как же изоляция... его наказание?! И увольнение...

\- Фу, какой ты доверчивый, ребенок, - мастер энергично подпрыгнул и запихнул мне в рот странный синий плод, на вкус почти как яблоко. - Тебе сказали нехорошие вещи строго по инструкции, в последний раз разыграв. А ты поверил. Топай домой, украденный автобус помыли и прямо сейчас отгоняют обратно в аэропорт, старшему пилоту Хоакину Риверсу оказали посильную помощь вместе с ненавязчивым сервисом по стиранию памяти. Что касается прекрасного негодяя Бальтазара Локхорста – он действительно пережил несколько болезненных минут, объясняясь со своим командиром, получил от него сладкий ранящий поцелуй прямо в сердце, после которого провалялся в реанимации два часа, но я его откачал. Ты был ещё в пути, над Атлантикой, когда это случилось. В аккурат этажом выше и в присутствии адвоката, так что все законно. Герр Мортеаль оплатил его лечение, твое лечение и сопутствующие расходы. Моральный ущерб вам обоим возместят на спа-процедурах. Подпишись здесь и здесь, что не имеешь претензий к своему работодателю, то есть к корпорации, и я побегу работать. Айши, по идее, успел убраться в кристаллическом цеху.

\- Мастер!

\- А? - он спрятал мою расписку во внутренний карман комбинезона. - О, герром Мортеалем интересуешься? Это их папочка, мальчик мой. Verus daemon ex inferis. Передашь Бэлу привет.

\- От кого?!

\- От меня. Он был в полубессознательном состоянии, когда я оперировал его и вынимал кровавые ошметки скверны из груди. Бэл метался в бреду, освобождаясь от тьмы, пока ты видел свой ужасный сон и участвовал. Помогал мне. Ты спас его, Стюарт. Спас его душу, чтобы ввалиться в хоромы дьявола в какой-нибудь другой день. И обязательно вдвоем! Разве ты не рад? Ну улыбнись же, хренов кислый лис!

Хэлл все-таки растормошил меня. Я неуверенно улыбнулся и спросил:

\- Мастер, а что вы знаете о транспортном парке «диких кошек»?

\- Новехонькие мотоциклы с доверху заправленными бензобаками дежурят на минус первом этаже. Бери любой, никто не обидится. И вот ещё что! Наклонись-ка, бравый солдат огня и латекса.

Он надел мне на шею длинную цепочку.

\- Это платиновая основа под жетон ELSSAD. Сам жетон получишь на посвящении. У твоего Бэла – такая же. Шагай.

\- Мастер... - я схватился за цепочку, как утопающий за соломинку. Он знал, что я приду, я шел по заранее заготовленному сценарию? Даже сейчас?!

\- Ну что ты заладил, «мастер» да «мастер». Я крестный отец вашего отряда. Делю с вами все радости и невзгоды и сам делаюсь чуточку счастливее. Так получилось, нечаянно. Вы – красивые и высоченные самоуверенные юнцы, но люблю я вас не за это. Тебя проводить к лифту пинками или сам доберешься?

 

* * *

[1] Метал-группа, основанная двумя кузенами Санктери – Мануэлем (гитара) и Сент-Мэвори (вокал). Позже к ним присоединился старший брат Ману – Ксавьер (программинг и клавиши), а также серафим Дезерэтт (ударные) и командиры ELSSAD – Демон (бас-гитара) и Андж (мультиинструменталист, бэк-вокал и вокал на некоторых песнях).

[2] Хэлл говорит о гигантской (60х90 метров, моноблок) телевизионной панели, закрепленной на стене Хайер-билдинг.


	20. Признание

Я добрался до Черного Отеля (так в народе именуется особняк «диких кошек») быстрее, чем мне того хотелось. Судорожно прогонял в голове возможные варианты диалога. Мирного... и не очень. Ссора, переходящая в крик и драку. Или молчаливый игнор с взаимными ругательствами, написанными на салфетках и запотевших зеркалах. Я ничего не перепутал. В последний раз, когда мы виделись, я втоптал в дерьмо всё, что было ему дорого. И куда я еду? Зачем? Увидеть Бэла ещё раз и умереть? Я боюсь черт знает чего.

Подтвердить худшие подозрения в непроницаемых глазах, лгущих так же легко, как и говорящих правду. Несмотря на финальный сон, избавивший нас обоих от кошмара. Несмотря на лучистое тепло инженера. Несмотря на обещание коротенького эфемерного счастья, которое мне так и не довелось потрогать собственными руками. Разве оно существует? В чьей-то фантазии.

Я открыл своим ключом. Спускаются сумерки, но у нас свет везде притушен, в прихожей вообще темно, как в могиле. Я заметил провалы окон ещё на подъезде к дому, но не хотел мириться с простыми умозаключениями и горечью разочарования. Бальтазара нет. И я недостаточно хорошо его знаю, чтобы догадаться, где его носит.

Снова седлаю мотоцикл и еду наугад, без логики и направления. Все дороги здесь, так или иначе, ведут в бетонные отбойники, песок и воду. В океан, то ли спокойный, а то ли безразличный. Сколько несчастных влюбленных дарили ему свою горечь и задавали одни и те же вопросы? Он устал от чужих вопросов и чужой боли. Глупые, неразрешимые и никому не нужные противоречия. Нет, я не прав, на Гавайях мало несчастных, здесь куда охотнее празднуются свадьбы, даже если брак протянет пару пьяных часов. Они прилетают сюда и приплывают, привлеченные громкой рекламой, соединяются узами на курорте, вкушают втридорога все блага цивилизации и исчезают в свои унылые серые дали. А мы остаемся. Мы работаем, ничего не замечая. Я живу здесь более полугода, но впервые встречаюсь с океаном наедине, как полагается, лицом к нему, а не к своим мелочным проблемам. Я – простой смертный, он – бескрайняя вода, вбирающая в себя мерцающее небо и бархат ночи.

Позволю себе отбросить застенчивость, предрассудки вскормленной материалистичными ценностями свиньи и хоть раз просто лечь на песок и помечтать. Воздух вокруг всегда был соленым. Это я... не дышал.

\- И вот мы остались вдвоем, - начал я тихонько. Но потом заговорил смелее и громче. - Я пришел сюда один, поныть об одиночестве, но вдруг оказался не прав. Тебя так много, и ты везде. И я ношу тебя в себе, океан внутри, первобытный, который мои предки взяли с собой, вылезая из тебя на сушу. Знаешь что? Я ничего не расскажу тебе. Ты и так все знаешь. Ты слышал эту историю тысячу раз. Я обрел, я потерял. Думал головой, но я раскаялся. Если у меня есть весы и сердце, зачем я, как глупец, кидаюсь взвешивать? Когда нужно любить. У меня были вопросы, но я забыл, на кой хрен они мне сдались. Мы бегаем вокруг тебя в лихорадке страстей или денежного дурмана, а ты лежишь, обнимая землю, наполняя жизнью ещё миллионы организмов. И чье же существование больше насыщено смыслом? Но знаешь... если б ты носил его имя, я б с удовольствием в тебе утопился. Хуже, чем старшеклассник в банке дешевого невкусного пива. Я погряз в картинках из прошлого, прокрутил много важных моментов и ужаснулся. Я столько всего ему не сказал! Ну хотя бы вот... что я схожу с ума от его проклятой гладкой мускулатуры. От глаз, зеленее которых разве что болото в лесу и жабы, которые меня задушили. И пусть сожрут три фунта говна те, кто возразят, что мужчина должен быть немногим красивее...

\- ...обезьяны.

Я вскочил мгновенно и обнажил пистолет, тренированный без раздумий реагировать на любую неожиданность. Мою звали Бэл. Самообладание закоротило и дало сбой. Я закусил губу и отвел взгляд, возвращаясь в привычную, но порядком надоевшую роль невинного подростка, соблазненного взрослым мужчиной. Как ее с себя снять?! Если плечи сами никнут.

\- Давно ты слушаешь мой бредовый монолог?

\- Ну почему сразу бредовый, - он вынул из моей руки пистолет и покачал головой. - Ты забыл снять предохранитель.

\- Я не собирался ни в кого стрелять.

\- Даже в меня?

\- Ты опять играешь. Водишь меня за нос, как кошка мышку. Твоя речь, твои манеры...

\- Стю, мы не на сцене. И это не спектакль. Если бы ты застрелил меня, я бы принял пулю с благодарностью. С восторгом и обожанием. Как и все, что ты мне давал.

\- А что я давал?

\- Себя.

Мы сели на песок, я положил пистолет между нами. Тело, если честно, затомилось, просясь в его объятья. Я еле сдержал порыв наброситься на Бальтазара и остался сидеть напротив скучным изваянием «роденовский мыслитель в отпуске».

\- Всего два раза.

\- Мне хватило распробовать. Стюарт, но я солгу, если скажу, что секс с тобой был лучшим в моей жизни.

\- Ещё бы, после командира остается подбирать крошки.

\- Я не об этом.

\- А о чем?

\- Давай вернемся к нашему интиму позже. У нас полно других тем для разговора.

\- Как тебе такая – дезертиры и их наказание. А?

\- Письменно отчитают за порчу униформы. Ничего серьезного. Если настаиваешь на более жестких мерах пресечения – сходишь в текстильный цех и сошьешь пару перчаток.

\- Так просто?!

\- А не надо пытаться усложнять себе жизнь.

Сумерки кончились, на побережье ночь, фонари остались далеко на шоссе. Едва я подумал об этом, на груди Бэла засветился жетон, неярко озарив его лицо. Бесстрастное как никогда. Я ненароком сглотнул слюну.

\- Твое отношение после всего, что я наговорил перед бегством...

\- Осталось как до бегства. Если я буду обращать слишком много внимания на твои слова, то сделаю харакири. Фильтрую их сквозь твое настроение.

\- И не обижаешься?

\- Повторить часть о харакири?

\- Извини, - я поспешно отвернулся. - Я нагрубил со зла, я был не в себе. Послал все в жопу, поняв, что обманут. Тобой.

\- Я больше не обману. Даже если правда принесет тебе одну только боль.

\- Да тут нечего прибавлять к боли, что уже есть.

\- Тогда мне лучше уйти.

\- Нет! Объясни, как ты оказался на этом богом забытом пляже?

\- Очень просто. Ты взял со стоянки мой мотоцикл. Я пришел по сигналу встроенного GPS.

\- Надо же, я и не заметил, - я тяжко вздохнул, мечтая лишь о том, чтоб Бэл схватил меня и прекратил все досужие разговоры. Но надо продолжать, мать вашу. - Почему ты не сказал, что твоим напарником был сам D.?

\- Это постыдная тайна. Она придает особый оттенок тому факту, что я младший командир, наряду с Сайфером. Тебе не сказали, Стю. Чтоб ты меня не презирал. Выгляжу так, будто получил должность через постель. А я получил её _после_ того, как... будет сложно объяснить. Я переставал с ним спать, потом снова начинал... бригадиром был назначен вопреки своим яростным протестам. И наставником хотел становиться только через свой труп. Это настоящее благо: Демон переступает и через трупы, и через возражения, ему плевать на любые чувства с высокой, головокружительно высокой крыши Хайер-билдинг. Его жесткость и холодность не имеют себе равных, благодаря им я получил тебя.

\- Но как он получил тебя?! Мой запрограммированный кошмар не выдумка, ваши поцелуи, твое чувство к нему... и моя ревность была не беспочвенна.

\- Я же сказал, что равнодушен к нему. И обещал доказать тебе это. Сейчас, Стюарт, прямо сейчас, - Бэл зачерпнул воды из залива и быстро набросал на мокром песке схематичный рисунок. Посветил фонариком в зажигалке, чтоб я увидел. Длинный нос, уши, острозубая пасть, мощный лоб и глаза в красивых темных ободках. - У клана черных волков есть одна особенность. Самцы рождаются очень крупного размера, угольно-черными, самки же напротив – сероватыми и миниатюрными. Выносить девочку намного легче, чем мальчика, и они появляются на свет чаще. По неизвестной генетической аномалии у нашего отца Зака девочки не рождались, иначе бы детей было очень много – приплод приносится после каждого ежегодного спаривания. Но этого не случалось. Родился Натаниэль и долгое время был единственным наследником клана. Отец погиб в схватке с охотниками ещё до моего рождения. То есть я никогда его не знал и стал для матери его прощальным подарком. Разница с Нэйтаном у меня целых пятнадцать лет. Он сражался в тот день бок о бок с родителем, он видел гибель Зака. Охотники не оставили нам тело для захоронения, а унесли с собой в деревню, чтобы содрать с него волчью шкуру. Шкуру вожака. Тогда Нэйтан, ошеломленный произошедшим, решил пойти на отчаянный шаг. Они договорились с мамой скрыть от меня смерть отца. Натаниэля без лишних проволочек избрали новым вожаком. Когда мне исполнился год, я начал понемногу говорить и воспринимать речь, он сказал, что он и есть мой отец. Я считал так вплоть до великого переселения Изменчивых. Страшно обожал и всему у него учился. Уже на Марсе мне открыли правду. Охотники и опасность вырубки леса осталась в прошлом, клану ничего не угрожало, новой провизии хватало на всех, мы ведь даже подружились с травоядными. Мать неоднократно пробовала отговорить Нейтана от ненужных признаний, ничем хорошим, считала она, это не кончится. Но мой брат очень упрям и целеустремлен. Вожак не может быть другим. Мне минуло двенадцать, морально я готовился к взрослению. Правда о Заке предопределила мою жизненную стезю. Мы не поссорились с братом, но я ушел из дому. Я выбрал лакированные доспехи современного солдата – «дикой кошки». Охотники, убившие отца, были людьми. Я понял, что ничего не желаю так, как научиться убивать их. Непредвиденное расположение командира D. подарило мне возможности для мести, о которых я и мечтать не смел. Через три месяца после посвящения в бойцы и усиленных тренировок я почувствовал, что готов. Я оформил свою просьбу в письменный рапорт. В лаборатории Мастера Метаморфоз меня посадили в телепорт и переместили на нашу старую Терру, в родные канадские широты. Дали сорок восемь часов. Я вырезал весь городок, в который деревня разрослась за прошедшие годы, спалил его дотла. Не щадил ни женщин, ни детей. Они питались за счет нас, за счет леса и реки, сбрасывали туда свои смрадные отходы. Наш бывший дом, наш лес... целиком вырублен и превращен в солончаковую пустыню, они не умеют трудиться на земле, истощили ее однообразными посевами. Но голода они не терпели, живя за счет нападений на соседние людские поселения. Осуждай меня за жестокость, если хочешь, я ни о чем не жалею. Я вернулся пьяный от победы и пролитой крови. Моя благодарность командиру не нужна была, только моя преданность отряду, моя необузданная сила... и ещё немного интима. Я чувствовал, что поступаю неправильно, но отказаться от близости с D. по доброй воле просто невозможно. Тебе снилось, он показал, как это... ты тоже знаешь, о чем я. Вскоре меня выручила новая встреча с Нейтаном. За время моего обучения в лагере ELSSAD он достиг на Земле небывалых высот. Неделю брат вел со мной беседы, которые можно назвать душеспасительными. Я говорил тебе, Стю, что не верю в Бога. Но я решился на первое и последнее рандеву с Ним в базилике Девы Мира в Гонолулу. Падре Бернар Фронтенак имел честь исповедовать командира А. По настоящее время они очень дружны, Ангел назначил падре своим духовником. Узнав, что командиры едины и представляют собой цельную сверхсущность, сильно напоминающую божественную, я успокоился. Значит, все идет правильно и своим чередом. Демон сам меня однажды отпустит. Действительно, так и случилось, но спустя целых три года. Напарником мне поставили Сайфера, но я и дня рядом с ним не продержался. Он глубоко мне антипатичен, несмотря на все свои профессиональные достижения. Я подошел к шефу и спросил разрешения отселиться. Подобное никем не практиковалось, я был настроен на холодный отказ. К удивлению всего отряда, Демон подписал соответствующее распоряжение и выделил мне квартиру почти на сто квадратных метров. Я заподозрил черт знает что. На прощание мы поцеловались, я отчетливо ощутил, как неровно к нему дышу. Все еще. Стюарт, я не хочу, чтоб ты заблуждался на мой счет. Инициатива в наших с ним отношениях всегда исходила от меня. И в первый раз – это я его соблазнил. Сейчас я оцениваю свою первую попытку как смешную и неумелую. Почему он согласился на близость с бешеным, одержимым жгучей местью стажером, я понятия не имею.

\- Зато я имею. Но продолжай.

\- Ты помнишь, я говорил тебе о своем контрольном тесте и убийстве шестерых. Я умолчал, что, вернувшись тогда в штаб и поспав тревожным сном, я получил не только бумагу с новым заданием. Командир принес её лично. На тот момент он был моим наставником один с лишним месяц. Он измочалил меня за месяц, как негодного щенка. Я почти ненавидел его, я был на грани издыхания, я хотел... смешно сказать, простого человеческого сочувствия. Но у него никаких чувств никогда не было. Я набросился на него, разъяренный тем, что мне показалось варварской издевкой. Хотя это его натура и ничего больше. Командир мог меня прихлопнуть, как комара, подвесить на подтяжках, как дурного зарвавшегося юнца. Мог избить до полусмерти... короче, любым способом научить уму-разуму. Но он предпочел остановить меня не силой. Силы у него безграничные, терпение – тоже, хотя по биологическому возрасту он старше меня всего на пару-тройку лет. Он отразил атаку, направив мою ярость в сторону (энергия моих кулаков разбила окно и оставила трещину в стене), позволил себя схватить и даже повалить на пол. Ждал с тонкой лезвийной улыбкой, что я предприму, растерявшись от полного отсутствия сопротивления. А я потерял голову. И не только голову. Дистанция между нами всегда была прямо пропорциональна моему трепетному уважению, и вдруг она сократилась в ноль. Его лицо в темных очках под моим лицом, руки святотатственно влезли в его длинные-предлинные волосы, и вся его фигура распластана подо мной... я не думал, я уже срывал с командира очки. И пропадал пропадом. Не подозревал, что могу так жадно и бесцеремонно влезать кому-то в рот. И раздевать, с переменным успехом. И остальное... прости меня, не буду вдаваться ни в какие подробности. Мы сделали это на полу, он сохранял молчание. Оделся и ушел. А я долго сидел голый, не в состоянии охватить страшную значимость своего поступка. И какие могли быть последствия. Я испугался катастрофы, изгнания из ELSSAD и газетной шумихи. Но ничего такого не произошло. Безразличие командира было главным спасением, щитом, укрывавшим от всех мои разбушевавшиеся страсти. Мы занимались сексом, мы появлялись вместе, но никто не тыкал в меня пальцем. Я подписал заявление, а потом и контракт, по которому стал его боевым напарником сроком на год. Потом ещё год. И еще. Он был расположен ко мне до такой степени, что общался на отвлеченные темы и делал это непринужденно, как мне иногда казалось – с удовольствием. Я тоже чувствовал себя свободно, несмотря на все уговоры совести бросить безнадежное дело и найти себе любовника среди Изменчивых. Я не хотел. Зачем?! С D. никто не мог сравниться. Плюс мое предсказание на посвящении, твое имя, раздражавшее присутствием в памяти. Нейтан и Фронтенак лишь укрепили в мысли подождать и поплыть по течению. Ну и, в общем... все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Командир вызывал меня к себе на краткую лекцию в рамках обычного повышения квалификации – нам завезли с материка новое экспериментальное оружие. Во время демонстрации его прервали. Через сетку забора перелез странный субтильный подросток с тонким и красивым, но ужасно угрюмым лицом. За забором осталась его гитара, бережно уложенная между рядов высоковольтной проволоки. Он так посмотрел на D., передавая ему что-то тихо на словах... у меня кровь отлила в пятки, да там и осталась. Я понял даже больше, чем намеревался понять из их короткой встречи. Ушел с лекции совершенно белый. Преодолел жгучий стыд и запросил информацию в базе. Получил прямиком из серверной вместе с новым сюрпризом – центральный компьютер корпорации работал и работает под управлением старшего брата этого маленького гитариста. Я почувствовал, что удавка на горле затягивается. Не пришел на следующую тренировку, отправив командиру сумбурную записку с извинением. Я соврал, что заболел. Не прошло и получаса, как он появился посреди моей комнаты, похожий на глыбу мрака. Тогда он меня по-настоящему напугал. Я не мог внятно объяснить, что случилось, снедаемый невыразимым чувством вины. Я отбирал у юного избранника Демона то немногое, что он мог дать при полном отсутствии эмоций. И это никак нельзя было исправить, разве что немедленно прекратить дышать. Остановка сердца была бы, пожалуй, единственным достойным извинением моему поведению. Я умолял Демона об этом без слов. Он отказал мне, поставив условия, при которых мое дальнейшее существование можно было бы назвать терпимым. Я отлежался за два дня и продолжил работу. Вскоре получил разрешение и поселился отдельно от остальных «кошек». Нашел утешение в непрерывном кровопролитии, брал себе самые безнадежные и сложные задания. Искал в них смерти. А смерть меня избегала. Несколько раз посещал особняк командиров по особому приглашению на торжественные ужины. Видел Мануэля в паре с D. Юноша казался счастливым, его лицо посветлело, став ещё более красивым. Значит, я что-то сделал правильно. Понемногу тоска начала меня отпускать, а трупный яд в сердце – рассасываться. Приятельское отношение командиров не менялось. Демон продолжал выбирать меня на полигонах в качестве спарринг-партнера, хотя на задания я ходил один – опыт позволял. Я сопровождал его в инспекциях по Хайер-билдинг, так как с братом они договорились работать в разные смены. Его брат... отдельная история. Ангел – это удивительное существо, никого, похожего на него, на Земле нет. Объяснения излишни, ты увидишь сам, на него молятся и мастурбируют, его обожают и им клянутся. С ним я мог проводить даже свободное время, висеть между вулканических скал на страховочных тросах или нырять в заливе. Он был в курсе моих... короче, в курсе всего. Он осведомлен о своем близнеце предельно обширно и в вещах, которые сам Демон не подозревает или не всегда помнит. От Ангела я узнал, что заражен тьмой. Ношу внутри вирус, который получил во время близости. Однажды он меня подкосит, если не принять особые меры. Я начал лечение волевым усилием, то есть отказом от Демона, но предстояло сделать очень многое и неприятное. Пришлось близко познакомиться с католической церковью и болезненными обрядами усмирения плоти. Иногда – сталкиваться с откровенным кретинизмом слуг Божьих. Ко мне тайно приглашали экзорциста, что было верхом унижения, но я стерпел. Я просил Ангела как-то посодействовать, он отвечал, что в вопросах моей половой несдержанности он не может быть мягким и пристрастным. Я соглашался, он всегда был справедлив, просто... в какой-то момент стало совершенно невмоготу. Я не хотел жалости, я хотел выхода из тупика. По глупости я долго не понимал, что помогу себе сам. Моим последним испытанием и очищением от заразы стала роль твоего наставника. Командир обрадовался, что я поумнел, и подсказал решение. Меня исцелит тот, кто пройдет через агонию, похожую на мою собственную, и останется в живых. И кто не зарежет меня темной ночью, узнав правду. Не возненавидит после признания, не оставит, не покончит с собой. Условия невыполнимые, верить в оправданность риска – чистое безумие. Но другого решения не было. Если бы не это, я бы не согласился подвергнуть тебя таким... такой опасности. Я не выдержал до конца, Стюарт. Ты же видишь. Тебе оставалось пережить последний страшный сон, в самолете. И тогда бы...

\- Я увидел его, Бэл. Увидел. Дочитал книгу, нашел на форзаце твои каракули, размышления о сущности демонов. Так впечатлился, что нащупал на затылке болезненную точку и нажал на нее. Активировал ваш гадкий чип и прошел сквозь кошмар своей наступившей смерти. Ты исцелен. Ну, или будешь исцелен. Скоро, - я потянулся к нему, чувствуя небывалую смелость, и куснул за нос. Бальтазар изумлен. Неуверенно поискал что-то в моих лукавых глазах.

\- Стю, ты по-прежнему?..

\- Мне снилось твое сердце, залепленное скверной. Усопшим призраком я проник в него, пытаясь очистить, и утоп в твоей крови. Сколько я в ней проплавал, один Бог знает. И сколько ее наглотался... А кругов по твоему телу вообще нарезал немерено, катаясь по венам, как на карусели. Воспоминаний до глубокой старости хватит. Ну и как пара глупых разногласий влияет на мое желание быть с тобой после перенесенной пытки? А? Твоя фраза?

\- Моя, - Бэл забрал меня в объятья, обхватив чуть теплыми руками, я с улыбкой уткнулся в его шею. Пантеоны ада, ну наконец-то, мы рядом. Надо согреть его. Есть один надежный и проверенный способ. - Завтра твое посвящение.

\- Знаю. А ты помнишь, как лежал в реанимации?

\- Нет. Когда?

\- Никогда. Не важно. Приснилось... - я подарил Бэлу ещё одну нежную улыбку и погладил его грудь под рубашкой. Надо прислать Хэллу коробку восточных сладостей или что он любит. Никаких следов хирургического вмешательства, ни швов, ни надрезов. Это чудо. Я ткнулся ниже, вдыхая в себя его обалденную кожу. - Так что там за беда с нашим сексом? Я бревно?

\- Ты малоопытный. Я не хочу просто потыкать в кого-то членом и получить оргазм. Я это себе и сам могу обеспечить. Ты мой... - он замолчал, смешавшись. А когда заговорил опять, мне впервые захотелось верить. - Утром я виделся с D. Мило пообещал вспороть себе вены зубами, если пробуду в изоляторе ещё хотя бы час. Мимо регламента, мимо всех мыслимых правил. Я нарушил все, что только можно было нарушить, но командир послушал меня и отпустил. Я хочу тебя так отчаянно, что писал заявление об увольнении, желая избавиться от прошлого, меня попросили не буянить и возвращаться на базу вместе с тобой. Я хочу тебя во всех позах, включая позу спящих летучих мышей, я научу тебя трахаться так, как я не трахался ни с кем. Потому что я никого не хотел насытить так полно, как тебя. Я хочу звать тебя «любимый», я устал бояться и сдерживаться в порывах обнимать и шептать тебе какую-нибудь чепуху. Целовать по утрам и интересоваться твоим самочувствием. Целовать днем, вечером, ночью, на работе, по государственным праздникам, до, после и во время секса, пока спит далай-лама, римский папа и королева Англии. Целовать и не выглядеть при этом глупо или слащаво. Я устал быть парнем из книги по образцовому трэшеведению и мастер-классу убийства, я хочу расслабиться и уронить голову на твои колени. Ты первый, кто открыто заявил, что ценит мою внешность, не находя ничего постыдного в увлечении красотой. Ты не представляешь, как это важно для меня, даже если обращался ты к водам залива или к воображаемым собутыльникам. Я люблю тебя, Стюарт... это ведь не преступление?

\- Только в мусульманских странах, - ответил я на диво хладнокровно и обвил его голову. - Вот тебе мои коленки, немного в песке, но подлинные и почти не бывшие в употреблении...

\- Хочу их голыми, - тихо прошептал Бэл, ложась между и обнимая мои бедра. - Хочу тебя.

\- Тут?

\- Нет. Я потерплю до дома. Ты ничего не ответил на мою длинную речь.

\- Я почувствовал себя монахом-исповедником. Хорошо, что опомнился до того, как ты упомянул далай-ламу. Бэл... ты обнажил мне душу. Я принял её со всей осторожностью кривых рук, как умел. Кроме того, я выкупил её у дьявола. Теперь она моя, ясно? Надеюсь, больше никто не наберется наглости утащить ее. Иначе я сниму с пистолета предохранитель.

Бальтазар тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал мое колено сквозь ткань формы. Я вслушался в его смех с наслаждением и позволил себе упасть на спину. Лежу, зачерпывая песок пригоршнями и пропуская между пальцами. О чем думаю, несложно догадаться.

\- Бэл, а сколько всего поз ты знаешь?


	21. Разрыв

Он набросился на меня с порога. От внезапности нападения я просто грохнулся наземь, и Бэл лихорадочно стащил с меня штаны. Я оттолкнул его, не понимая, к чему такая спешка и зачем нам творить разврат в прихожей, даже не заперев входную дверь.

\- Ну не сопротивляйся, - шепнул Бэл не своим голосом, задирая мне ноги, и я, окончательно шокированный, вывернулся и двинул ему головой в живот. Вскочил, на лету соображая, в какую сторону лучше бежать, выбрал кухню, но первым туда не успел. Бальтазар с каким-то уж очень диким огоньком в глазах перехватил меня, заломил руки за спину и поволок в спальню. При этом я ещё умудрился сбить его с ног, снова вскочить и помчаться обратно в прихожую, подобрать штаны и даже надеть их. Дыхание было совершенно сбито, да и сформулировать свое возмущение в членораздельную речь я никак не мог. Хотелось орать и материться.

\- Какого хрена происходит?! - я налетел на него с кулаками, целясь в челюсть или под дых. - Ты решил меня изнасиловать?! - разозленный, я ударил его по лицу, он отпарировал и дотянулся до моей талии, я отпрянул, но недостаточно быстро. Мы покатились по полу, сплетенные в тугой рычащий клубок, свирепый и взъерошенный. Я пытался сомкнуть руки на его шее и усмирить, слегка придушив, он же упрямо раздвигал мне ноги, цеплялся за молнии и всячески лез в штаны. Но в какой-то момент мне показалось, что он ослабел, и я могу одержать верх. Мы перестали кататься и лупить друг друга по всем больно выступающим косточкам, он распластался подо мной, задыхаясь, я ухитрился хорошенько пережать ему горло. И уже открыл рот спросить, какая муха его укусила, но опять не успел.

Незапертая входная дверь распахнулась. Это был... Бальтазар. Ещё один?!

Он застыл с занесенной через порог ногой. Смотрел не на меня. На того, второго. Сильнее ужаса, испытанного мной в тот момент, могли быть разве что чувства матери, которой после долгих часов родовых мук показали вылезшее из ее чрева чудовище, Господи, я не знаю... Внутренности сжались и смерзлись, грудь сдавило в железных тисках, сердце заплакало и скончалось в тихой агонии, а кровь вся вылилась. На помертвевшей коже проступил пот. Мне страшно, неописуемо страшно поднять глаза и тоже посмотреть на это. И тошно. Я отпустил похолодевшие руки от горла... горла... нет. Не может быть.

Вскрикнул, невольно поддавшись панике, и стремительно отполз от тела, на котором сидел. Отполз, потому что не мог встать, ноги отнялись и подкосились. А оно... то есть он. Он хохотал. Кошмарным гомерическим хохотом, властно и презрительно, как мог только он. Демон, что снял оболочку Бэла и принял свой истинный облик, в боевой нелакированной форме ELSSAD и с идеально растрепанными волосами. Командир ржал над нами, а я с горечью думал о том, что даже сейчас его лицо прекрасно и притягательно. Но, черт возьми, его _всегда_ скрывают темные очки.

Злой и униженный, я не нашел ничего лучше, чем достать пистолет и направить на него.

  1. D. отсмеялся, оставив нам тонкую сардоническую улыбку, и раскинул руки, будто приглашая к выстрелу. Я заморгал, сбитый с толку. Почему он это делает? И всегда остается безнаказанным. Почему... неужели Бог не оставил на дьявола никакую управу?



Потеряв решимость, я упрямо взвел курок, а потом... просто швырнул в него оружием. Целился в голову, но промазал на добрых полметра. Чуть не заревел от досады.

\- Ты... вы... ненавижу вас. Убил бы, если б мог. Замучил бы, подверг всевозможным пыткам, истязал бы долго... бесконечно долго, - я спрятал лицо в ладонях. Я на последнем взводе, последнем пределе, еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не вцепиться ему в глотку ещё раз. И, быть может, задушить. Ну может ведь получиться, мать вашу?!

\- Не старайся причинить мне боль, дружок. У меня нет средств, чтобы чувствовать её, она вся уйдет моему брату. Ты хочешь этого? Мои раны появятся на Ангеле. И дыры от пуль, и порезы, и укусы. Самые маленькие царапины. Поэтому я не могу позволить тебе ранить меня.

Он медленно поднялся на ноги и прошел мимо меня. Прошел мимо Бэла. Я так и сидел, закрывшись ладонями, я не видел, как он уходил. Он мог поцеловать Бальтазара за моей спиной, облизать, сожрать, убить, увести за собой... все, что угодно. А я просто сидел. И мои плечи содрогались от рыданий.

\- Стю, - нет, Бэл остался. Провернул ключ в замочной скважине, со стуком положил на тумбочку и наклонился ко мне, сев на корточки. - Малыш... прости меня.

\- Я перестал что-либо понимать. Вообще, в принципе. За что ты просишь прощения?

Он попытался отнять мои руки от лица, но я не дал. Он вздохнул.

\- Командир отпустил меня из изолятора, это верно. Но вовсе не потому, что я пригрозил разорвать себе вены зубами. Он отпускал меня к тебе без всяких наказаний или ограничений. Но я струсил. Я не представлял, как расскажу тебе правду. Это жалко, но я до усрачки испугался твоей реакции... того, что ты уйдешь от меня. Стюарт, ты _меня_ ненавидеть должен, а не его. Я попросил D., я связал его уговором. И он пообещал позаботиться о тебе, уладив все вместо меня. Сказал, что я смогу подойти, когда он закончит. Когда ты узнаешь всё, и при условии, что не разорвешь со мной отношения. Мы проговорили схему диалога, но, неудовлетворенный этим в приступе маниакальной тревоги, я проработал все от начала до конца вплоть до мелочей. Я попросил наиболее полно передать мою биографию. Все выраженные им чувства были изображены с помощью командира А., со стопроцентной точностью, неотличимо от моих.

\- А попытка изнасилования? - я бессильно уронил руки на свои колени.

\- Он показал, каким я был до тебя, в интимных отношениях с ним. Безумным, совершенно раскрепощенным... и ненасытным. Опасным. До терминального уровня опасности D. обещал, что не дойдет. Хотя, признаться, я не ожидал увидеть тебя верхом на нём.

\- Я защищался. Я вовсе не хотел с ним ничего... да бллин, черт возьми! Это я должен оправдываться?! Бэл, что ты натворил? Ты же надругался надо мной! Я с грехом пополам принял факт твоего заражения тьмой и сумасшедший болезненный метод исцеления. Но этот садизм?! Что значит, ты «струсил»? Ты что, привык пользоваться во всех критических ситуациях командиром, который в силу своего безбрежного могущества и фиг знает откуда взявшейся благосклонности прикроет твой зад?! Господи, разве это возможно!? Ты же «дикая кошка»! Ты был образцом для меня, эталонным мужчиной! И кто ты на самом деле? Бэл... ты отсиживался в изоляторе, в тепле и спокойствии, пока демон, всамделишный демон из самого настоящего ада, спасал твою трусливую рожу, подставлялся в твоей личине под удар. Рассказывал самое сокровенное. Он, не ты!!! Раскрывал душу! Он слушал мой треп, принимал мои извинения и мое очередное стеснительное признание, мою любовь, в конце концов. Лежал на мне на пляже, а я, дурак такой набитый, млел от его ласк, и, клянусь, он был нежным и предупредительным, не таким, как в моих кошмарах. Но знаешь что самое гадкое и постыдное? Он, не дрогнув, описывал, как складывались твои взаимоотношения с ним, рассказал от твоего лица о себе! О том, как ты отнимал его у другого, намного более достойного, но спасибо, что у тебя хватило совести отказаться от D.! Черт, да я просто надеюсь! – что эта часть повествования была правдивой. Я уже ничему не верю. Нет, не трогай меня, Бэл, ты отвратителен.

\- Прости! Прости, прости... - он попытался взять меня за подбородок, но я не желал на него смотреть. Хватит уже пялиться на лжеца, симпатичного, но не более. - Я попросил его о постыдной услуге, потому что сдох бы на месте, там, на этом уродском пляже, если бы ты сказал мне «ненавижу». Я не могу тебя потерять из-за ошибок прошлого, неужели ты не понимаешь? Это убило бы меня! А его не убило бы. Ему все равно. И он бессмертен. Стюарт, пожалуйста...

\- Мне не послышалось? Теперь ты _меня_ просишь? Изволь, - я встал рывком и двинулся в ванную. Ноги все ещё подкашиваются, переставляясь с трудом, но мне окончательно плевать, пусть хоть сломаются. Перед тем как закрыться, я выплюнул Бэлу в умоляющее лицо: - Ненавижу. Умри.

 

* * *

Ночь прошла ужасно. Откиснув в ванне за два или три часа и вдоволь нарыдавшись, я разложил себе диван и плюхнулся спать не раздеваясь. Бальтазар, по идее, был в своей спальне. Не возникло желания проверять. Он меня не тревожил, и слава Богу. Нет, не слава. Проклятье. Ну почему все так получилось? Так грустно и нелепо. Идиотское трусливое предательство на самом последнем метре дистанции. Когда финальная карта, положенная сверху, рассыпала карточный домик. Этот сраный домик строился в моей груди. Как же все болит на стройплощадке, о боги. Не хочется ни жить, ни вспоминать, а умирать слишком просто. Хоть бы меня сном сморило, ну хоть на полчасика. Светает уже. И день не принесет никакого облегчения.

Я так и не уснул. Вареный и разбитый, я поплелся во все ту же ванную, как-то приводить себя в порядок, причесываться и замазывать круги под глазами. Шарахнулся от Бэла, прокравшись на балкон за бутылью питьевой воды: оказывается, он провел ночь там, а не в постели. Выкурил блок сигарет. Ну, может, и больше... пол был густо усеян окурками. Наверное, он тоже не сомкнул глаз. Хотя меня не должно это волновать.

Я сварил крепчайший кофе, выпил его, морщась и опасаясь, что все полезет обратно, собрался, надев не форму, а обычный костюм с галстуком. Несмотря на адски раскалывающуюся башку, я помню вводную лекцию, где было сказано, что на посвящении мне вручат новую форму.

Ровно в девять утра под особняком остановился черный фургон с наглухо затонированными стеклами, я сел в него через задние двери, и автомобиль тут же тронулся. Я уехал неизвестно куда.

В салоне имелось три ряда пустых сидений, разделенных проходом. Ещё одного пассажира я заметил далеко не сразу. Он прекрасно сливался в полутьме с черным кожаным салоном в своем одеянии, похожем на монашеское, и в капюшоне, низко надвинутым на лицо. Я не осмелился подсесть к нему поближе и завязать разговор. Почувствовал необъяснимый страх, ну и пятая точка подсказала, что он предпочитает путешествовать в тишине.

Мы прибыли довольно быстро, последние десять минут ехали в гору. Человек в капюшоне пропустил меня вперед по вполне понятным соображениям своей конспирации. Я не то чтобы теряюсь в догадках, кто он, скорее, взвешиваю – человек ли...

До этого я видел обсерватории исключительно на картинках в Интернете и в школьном учебнике астрономии. Когда мы поднялись в центральный зал с вращающимся куполом, я оробел. Там был Хэлл, как всегда деловитый и казавшийся ещё более миниатюрным в халате с длинными рукавами не по размеру. Инженер стоял на лесенке перед телескопом и не обращал никакого внимания на выстроившихся за его спиной людей.

Бледнея и теряясь, я насчитал двадцать три фигуры, закутанные в такие же накидки до пола, как и мой сопровождающий. Я оглянулся, но он приложил палец к невидимым под капюшоном губам и жестом приказал пройти дальше. Я прошел безропотно, и присутствующие окружили меня неплотным кольцом. Хэлл нажал на ему одному ведомые кнопки или рычажки, купол разъехался, и меня залил солнечный свет. Капюшоны откинулись одновременно, я облегченно заморгал. Их легко узнать по длинным волосам и красивым сосредоточенным лицам – это «дикие кошки», мои собратья, только командиров среди них нет. И Бэла. Может, оно и к лучшему?

Они заулыбались тепло и сердечно, протянули руки, каждый прикоснулся ко мне, а я вертел головой, стараясь на лету запомнить их всех. Три очень светлых блондина, много шатенов, несколько светло-русых, один медный, практически рыжий, и один крашеный брюнет с цепляющим задорным взглядом. Похоже, это Сайфер. Мне говорили, он ударен в готику, но увлечен этим не как все мрачные и пафосные неформалы, а с безудержным драйвом и весельем. Интересно, почему он не поладил с Бэлом. Выглядит он максимально располагающе к себе. Или это _Бэл_ с ним не ужился? Когда-нибудь спрошу.

\- Младший командир? - обратился я, зачем-то краснея.

\- Тсс, - он улыбнулся такой озорной улыбкой, что меня аж встряхнуло и освежило после бессонной ночи. - Сейчас начнется отвязная вечеринка, потерпи ещё чуть-чуть. Наш покровитель скажет тебе пару напутственных вещей.

«Кошки» разошлись, отступив на почтительное расстояние. Я чувствовал на себе их взгляды, мягкие, ободряющие и предупредительные. Сзади подошел тот, не снявший капюшон – черный и неизвестный. От него веяло тысячелетним холодом, перекликавшимся с аурой командира D., но я необъяснимо уразумел, что это все-таки не Демон. Кто-то из его надменного рода божьих отступников.

Тонкие, даже костлявые пальцы опустились на мои плечи. Дьявол-оракул... приходит, когда не ждут, и приносит подарок, о котором не просят. Лучше б подарил гирю на ногу, носить ее легче, чем пророчество.

Он произнес одно слово. Но ещё за миг до того, как оно вылетело, я обреченно кивнул. Я знал. Знал...

\- Бальтазар.


	22. Эпилог

Я ни о чем не жалею. Меня напоили обжигающим вином с ошеломляющей концентрацией пряностей, затащив за красную бархатную портьеру и разложив на старинном церковном органе. Я в самой смелой фантазии не представил бы, что Хэлл музицирует в обсерватории. Потом портьера отодвинулась, и «кошки» понесли меня с радостным смехом и улюлюканьем на улицу, загрузили в новый фургон, побольше того, в котором я приехал, загрузились сами и поехали.

\- Куда мы? - вопросы я задавал в пространство, но отвечал на них неизменно Сайфер.

\- В Хайер-билдинг.

\- В бар?

\- Нет, что ты, это было бы скучно, да и „Freezing point” по утрам закрыт. Но на третьем этаже у ELSSAD уютное неофициальное логово, где мы предаемся разврату и излишествам и отмечаем посвящение новобранцев. Думаю, там уже накрыли скромное угощение и выкатили из подвала пару бочек из запасов герцога Бургундского.

Все оказалось даже круче, чем я представлял: десяток причудливо соединенных между собой комнат с плотно занавешенными окнами, создававшие для нас ночь, разрывные танцевальные биты, бьющие из всех углов (за пультом орудовал несравненный DJ Scandy[1], я был в приятном полуобмороке, увидев его), эксцентричная обстановка с мигающим high-tech освещением, мягкой мебелью и африканскими ритуальными масками на стенах. Напитки можно было найти и опробовать везде, включая туалетные ниши, а закуски разносили на квадратных подносах юные грудастые девушки с бейджами „FP“. Даже устав после восьмичасовой работы в баре, они были рады второй смене в обществе соблазнительных мужчин.

Меня встретили криками и аплодисментами, Энди сказал несколько поздравительных слов по-норвежски и продолжил жесткий TBM-террор, кто-то уверенно схватил меня поперек талии и вовлек в групповой танец, было жарко, необычно и возбуждающе двигаться в темноте зажатым между двумя незнакомыми телами, гибкими, полуголыми и блестящими от горячего пота...

Но после пятого стакана с разноцветным обжигающим коктейлем я сказал себе, что пора остановиться. Найти тихое место и подумать о... да, сам знаю, смешно. Однако вскоре я заметил Сайфера в одной из дальних комнат за очень интересным занятием. Он сидел, комфортно развалившись, на диване напротив большой плазмы. Она была настроена, как и все здесь, на внутренний канал Хайер-билдинг и показывала музыкальный клип. Красочный и провокационный. Последняя битва добра со злом, армия Люцифера против армии Христа, бескомпромиссный экшн с детализированной массовкой, не оставляющий других вариантов, только этот – порядком набивший оскомину, но вечный, библейский. Завидев меня, Сайфер похлопал по местечку рядом, предлагая упасть. Я не отказался.

\- Я видел эту красоту уже раз сто. Но тебе не мешало бы ещё и послушать, - он достал из-за диванной подушки наушники, воткнул штекер в гнездо под экраном, и я погрузился в блэк-метал апокалипсис целиком.

Армии сражались глухой ночью на склонах вулканических гор, круто обрывавшихся в море. Легион бесов, наряженных в разномастные доспехи, возглавлял рогатый черноглазый исполин[2], сразу вызвавший у меня необъяснимую симпатию. На верховного Сатану он не был похож, скорее, на назначенного им фельдмаршала. Между тем стройные ряды ангелов вел вперед сам белый Христос, правда, он больше напоминал разъяренного викинга, нежели смиренного Сына Божьего – бородатый, волосатый, мускулистый и вооруженный огромным двуручным топором. Он свирепо вторгался в ряды адских воинов, за один взмах топора сметая их десятками, разрубая на части и скидывая с голых скал в плещущуюся где-то внизу воду. Глядя на творимый им беспредел, я понял, что исход битвы предрешен, добро жестоко победит зло, как и было обещано издревле.

Как приятно, что я ошибся.

Когда перевес оказался на стороне белых и Христос издал победный клич, из недр земли с утробным грохотом выросла ещё одна скала из черного, отполированного до зеркального блеска камня. Ее вершину увенчивала закутанная с ног до головы фигура, но куталась она недолго. Плащ полетел по ветру, а воинство ада радостно взревело: на потасовку прибыл хорошенький, я б даже сказал, сексапильный юноша с изысканно бледным лицом и тонкими аристократическими руками. Рассмотрев эти нежные, не знавшие тяжелого труда руки, которые он протянул к бородатому обидчику, я задался вполне логичным вопросом:

\- Сайфер, кто это? И почему бесы так ликуют?

\- О, да ты совсем зелен, Винсент, надо бы тебя поскорее испортить и научить плохому, - младший командир был немного пьян, его губы касались моего уха нежнее и интимнее, чем мне того хотелось. - Это – Люцифер Александр Мортеаль, некоронованный Владыка, его могущество сравнимо только с его скромностью и замогильным спокойствием. Смотри дальше, тебе понравится.

Я смотрел не отрываясь. Пялился на Люцифера, он доставлял немыслимое эстетическое удовольствие, я гадал, какого актера могли пригласить на роль в этом клипе, но никого не смог припомнить вообще. Он сошелся с Христом в неравном поединке. По безмолвному соглашению обе армии прекратили баталию и остановились понаблюдать за их ожесточенной схваткой в небе. На одном из клубящихся облаков, кстати, играли и пели музыканты (группа Dimmu Borgir, золотой состав с ICS Vortex), но мне они были не интересны.

Сначала Христос дрался честно, стараясь достать противника в кулачном бою или положить на лопатки, скрещивал шпагу и рапиру... оружие и силовые приемы сменялись со скоростью молнии, однако Владыка ада неизменно отражал все атаки. Тогда взбешенный Бог-сын предложил необычный армрестлинг, его гигантская волосатая рука встретилась в небесах с тонкой ладонью Люцифера, которой тоже пришлось подрасти. Как жуткое видение, эти руки висели в небесах, и каждая силилась одержать верх. Острые черные ногти демона впивались в грубую шкуру божества, из неё текла кровь, однако заметно было, что Христос не слабеет. Кроме того, по его наущению вокруг руки Люцифера начали виться какие-то мерзкие птицы и клевать нежную бледную плоть.

\- Это шулерство! Иисус мухлюет!

Я был возмущен до глубины души. Впрочем, успокоился быстро – Люцифер неумолимо свалил ладонь жулика, однако тот не спешил признавать поражение. Приняв обратно человеческий облик, Христос набросился на оппонента сзади и, видимо, хотел свернуть ему шею. Очень зря. Сообразив, что теперь Господь не заступится за своего зарвавшегося сынка, темный Владыка счел нужным показать, на что способен. Он обнял Христа в мертвом захвате. Насколько он мертвый и из него не вырваться, я понял тогда, когда с истошным воплем Бог-сын начал превращаться во все подряд, включая воду, огонь, вихревые туманности и рассыпаться на атомный песок. Люциферу было плевать, он держал наследника Божьей империи за то самое место. Позвоночник, то бишь. Или что там у него вместо души, за которую все крепится...

Бездыханным трупом он свалился под ноги прекрасному Владыке, и тот наступил на него, а потом перешагнул, двинувшись к обрыву. Воинство ангелов смешалось, охнув в почтительном ужасе, и рассеялось. Всех, кто не успел сбежать, черти догоняли и делали что-то нелицеприятное.

\- Ты пропустил самое начало, - произнес пьяный голос Сайфера на уровне моей груди. Я отогнул наушник, чтоб как-то ловить его слова в общем шуме. - Грозный глас Господа произнес перед битвой, что сторона, одержавшая победу в Апокалипсисе, получит весь мир, будет править им до скончания времен. И в подтверждение этому в океане падут столпы, твердь небесная, которую они держали, задрожит, а со дна океанского поднимется новая раса людей. В знак своей признательности за освобождение они подарят новому властелину мира своего ребенка.

Я слушал и кивал. Люцифер по ту сторону экрана стоял и ждал восхода солнца на Западе, как в первый день творения. Четыре колонны в разных концах океана надломились и рухнули, подняв миллионы брызг, а когда небо на западе окрасилось кровью, вода закипела, и из нее показалась жемчужная раковина, размером с диван, на котором я сидел. На ней постепенно вырастали две фигуры, медленно, чрезвычайно медленно (по задумке режиссера-садиста, надо полагать) выныривая из пены. Они изящно распрямились, откидывая волосы назад, и солнце заиграло в их прозрачных глазах. Их кожа будто покрыта перламутром, а крылья... у них есть крылья?! С них, оперенных, ручьями текла вода. Заметив, что я открыл рот, Сайфер засмеялся и изрек фразу, которую я ожидал услышать меньше всего:

\- Перламутровая краска – не роскошь, а средство ретуширования. Суровая необходимость и требование продюсера, чтоб замазать татуировки на их оголенных телах. Тогда они ещё были татуированы. Ты что, не узнаешь? Это наши командиры.

Сказать, что я обалдел, я не могу. Но жизнь поспешила распасться на два этапа – до клипа и после него. Я переваривал информацию все десять секунд эфирного эксгибиционизма, пока оператор смаковал детали, исключая самые пошлые (вода змеилась в воздухе красивыми лентами, огибая тела близнецов в точно заданных местах между животом и бедрами), потом камера сдвинулась вверх...

Мать вашу! Просмотр прервался на самом интересном месте. Экран загородил чертовски знакомый мужик. Натаниэль, адвокат и санитар, какими судьбами он здесь? Ужасно досадуя, я снял наушники. Вопросительно ем его тяжелым взглядом и мечтаю пристукнуть чем-то поувесистее.

\- Здравствуй, - он хмур и вежлив. Предельно. - Я отлично понимаю, что врываюсь без приглашения, а также вмешиваюсь не в свое дело, но я хотел бы задать один вопрос. Без долгих вступлений и виляний. Конечно, если ты позволишь.

\- Позволяю.

\- Там, на Мауна-Кеа, где бойцы ELSSAD проходят посвящение, ты услышал имя Бальтазара?

\- Нет, - я был неотразим в бесстрастности. И знал, что любые слова, произнесенные мной сейчас, будут переданы Бэлу. - Оракул назвал мне другое имя.

\- Ясно. Извини, что потревожил. Я просто счел своим долгом предупредить тебя о том, что... когда ты придешь домой, Бэла там не будет. Потому что Бэл был с утра в больнице, попал в реанимацию с тяжелым никотиновым отравлением. Его успешно откачали и отправили на 344-ый этаж, в реабилитационный центр. Сектор «два», он должен быть там – это сектор для новоприбывших. И если ты вдруг захочешь его навестить...

\- Да. Если возникнет желание. Обязательно. Навещу, - я цедил слова, скупо нанизывал слоги. Я злой? Я справедливый.

Нейтан покачал головой, развернулся и ушел. А я еле дождался, пока он свалит, чтобы снять с себя лапы дремавшего Сайфера и выбежать следом. Помчаться что было силы к лифтам.

Разумеется, я проклинаю себя и умираю от беспокойства. Разумеется, хочу увидеть Бальтазара, и как можно скорее. Я добрался до сто сорок девятого этажа с помощью универсального технического кода, а выше, памятуя наставления Хэлла, дождался монорельсового транспорта – странного поезда из одного вагончика. В нем размещалось всего четыре человека на полукруглых сиденьях, но я был один. Вместо кнопок встроена целая приборная панель с картой и названиями местности. Этажей не имелось, только сектора, разделенные красными границами, и догадаться, куда мне надо, я не сумел. Тогда я вызвал голосовое меню и громко назвал:

\- Центр реабилитации, стартовый пункт! - и рванул вертикально вверх с такой скоростью, чтоб под ложечкой засосало. Однако я выполз из «жука» до того, как пожалел, что появился на свет.

Где я? В небоскребе с перегородками офисов и конференц-залов? В параллельном мире? В сюрреальности всего выпитого и съеденного? Ха-ха.

Я попал в настоящие тропические джунгли с домиками на деревянных сваях. Композиция напоминала тайскую деревушку, но без назойливого сервиса с цветочными ожерельями и шеренгой проституток неопределенного пола. При ближайшем рассмотрении деревня оказалась клоном фешенебельного spa-отеля, на регистратуре никто не сидел, но на улице меня поджидал метрдотель в плавках, с мокрыми волосами и тонким блокнотом. Он записал мою фамилию, галантно улыбнулся и проводил к красивому, отдельно стоящему коттеджу на берегу... моря?! Нет, но очень похоже – огромный бассейн, наполненный океанической водой, его дальнего края я не разглядел.

_Если бригада чертей способна соорудить такое великолепие за одну ночь, то лучше мыть полы в аду, чем заседать в священном синоде при райских кущах._

\- Ваш ключ, - он вручил мне пластиковую карту со сложным рисунком микросхем. - Завтраки подают в номер в 8:00, по желанию вы можете сдвинуть их на более позднее время. Обеды и ужины – в любых ресторанах на территории сектора, бесплатно за исключением спиртных напитков крепче сорока градусов. Купальные принадлежности принесут через час. Массажистка ждет Вас внутри, во все последующие дни она будет приходить по вечерам между 19:00 и 20:00. Срок Вашего пребывания – неделя, выселение из отеля производится до полудня, после чего Вас попросят переехать в сектор «семь», для дальнейшего оздоровления на горнолыжном курорте. Приятного отдыха, - метрдотель откланялся и пошел к деревянному мостику, перекинутому через небольшой сад камней, а за ним ещё фонтанчики, мне не хватает глаз, чтоб все как следует рассмотреть.

\- А мой... эм... товарищ? - опомнился. Но надо было сказать «любовник». Проклятая стеснительность.

\- Мистер Локхорст в коттедже, заселился двумя часами ранее. Если возникнут какие-то проблемы – звоните, телефон на кухне, список внутренних номеров прикреплен к мини-бару.

Я кивнул и тут же забыл все напутствия. В коттедже было полутемно и навязчиво пахло какими-то восточными благовониями. Маленькая узкоглазая девушка в коротком платье вышла из-за бамбуковой перегородки и приветственно сложила передо мной руки. Я жестом попросил ее не следовать за мной и перемахнул через перегородку, не потрудившись обойти. Слишком торопился и нервничал.

Там была большая круглая джакузи и два ложа, накрытые черными вышитыми простынями. Все густо усыпано розовыми лепестками. Первое ложе пустовало, на втором я обнаружил Бэла. Он лежал на животе, полностью обнаженный. Массажистка бесцеремонно трогала его за поясницу и ниже... правда, она стояла с завязанными глазами.

Я схватил её за плечи и вывел. Возможно, грубо. Возможно, очень.

\- Вы обе можете идти. И не приходите завтра. Или приходите... в общем, я перезвоню на ресепшн и уточню, - я говорил быстро, не заботясь, понимают ли они мой английский. Едва дотерпел, пока они раскланялись по всем своим правилам, запер дверь и тщательно проверил, что она действительно не открывается. Коттедж сделан из соломы и мусора, но буду надеяться, к нам никто не вломится.

Вернулся за перегородку и лёг на тело, ждавшее меня там. Бальтазар вздрогнул и дернулся, я вцепился в него, чтоб не упасть: он был скользким после каких-то ароматических масел.

\- Стю? - тихий-тихий голос. Я с беспокойством подумал, что он таки последовал моему злому совету и умер. Внутренне. Словно погас.

\- Я.

Дальше потекло тревожное молчание, ужасное в своей содержательности. Я шумно вздыхал, целуя его прекрасные рельефные плечи, напряженно сведенные лопатки, длинный позвоночный канал... отплевался от масла и обвил его за задницу, с трудом перевернув на спину. Прикрыл глаза, глядя на него, великолепного, сквозь ресницы. Сердце подточил тоскливый голодный червь. И я кормлю его лишь тогда, когда Бэл рядом... насыщаюсь его нагой красотой.

Я опустился на него, как был, одетый, и обнял так, чтоб мышцы заныли, а ребра в его груди сдвинулись, сдавив легкие. Он не поморщился, хотя это было очень больно, и от моих страстных объятий останутся синяки. Прикоснулся к его мрачно сжатым губам, легонько провел языком. Бэл в ответ не шелохнулся, и я впился в его рот, сразу потеряв терпение, впился глубоко и жадно, в безумной горячке чувств стараясь вобрать в себя побольше его горечи, отнять черную меланхолию и отчаяние, поселившиеся в уголках его губ. Мне казалось, я высасываю смертельный яд, цианид, с привлекательным запахом и вкусом боли, но он не кончается, Бэл успел принять слишком много отравы после того, как я безрассудно покинул его. И я резко оторвался от него, выгнувшись и стараясь вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха, а затем продолжить, ведь я должен, я хочу.

\- Ты позволишь вернуть себя к жизни? - я терся о его небритые щеки, мой голос охрип, но пониженным понравился мне больше. Звучал тверже и убедительнее. Я облизал его нос, медленно и сладострастно, как диктовал мне сильный звериный инстинкт. Родство и обожание, вот что означает этот жест. В сухих воспаленных глазах Бэла заблестели слезы. Я облизал и их, после чего приложил руки любимого к замку молнии на своей новой форме. - Конечно позволишь, куда ты денешься, - его пальцами я потянул за молнию, расстегиваясь и обнажаясь.

\- Зачем тебе лицемер? Зачем прощать...

Я заткнул ему рот ладонью, и он продолжил раздевать меня молча.

\- А после секса я хочу с тобой на дебош. Разнести коттедж и уплыть в море. Может быть, разбить дно бассейна. Или найти там затычку и вынуть, чтобы полюбоваться, как туда смоется вся вода. Связать метрдотеля, закопать в песок. А потом можно и в сектор «семь» махнуть с неофициальным визитом от налоговой.

Бэл поцеловал мои пальцы, взяв один в рот.

\- После секса ты будешь спать. Ляжешь рядом, тесно прижавшись, сонный и довольный. Поведаешь мне дальше взахлеб о наших диких кошачьих планах и уснешь на полуслове. Потому что устал. Потому что долго шел. Мы оба шли. Только я споткнулся на последнем шаге.

\- Я поразмыслил об этом на вечеринке, устроенной в мою честь. Как сильно, безотчетно и бесконтрольно ты должен был бояться потерять меня, чтобы выкинуть такой опрометчивый финт. Наделать страшных глупостей... но они поправимы, Бэл. Поправимы.

Наконец, я раздет догола. Расшвырял ботинки под кровать и лег, задирая ноги и закидывая ему на плечи. Улыбнулся поднятым бровям. _Не удивляйся... В такой позе меня хотел на полу Демон, изображая тебя. Вряд ли он ошибся в выборе. Вряд ли командиры вообще ошибаются._

Вслух я ничего не сказал. Однако на лбу у Бальтазара метались тени каких-то сомнений.

\- Стю, а что открыл тебе наш покровитель на посвящении?

\- Он не пришел, знаешь ли. Заболел, напился пьяный, улетел в Камбоджу. Бэл, поверь в меня и мою благосклонность без каких-либо пророчеств и волшебных пенделей со стороны. Не полагайся ни на кого и ни на что. Кроме себя. Кроме меня. Я же люблю тебя, потому что люблю, а не потому что покровитель продал мне за монгольские тугрики чье-то имя. И я вернулся бы, даже если бы он наколдовал мне обручиться с принцем датским и воспитывать сорок восемь африканских детей-сирот. Да мало ли что он там бормочет, обкурившись священным дымом от останков жертвенных агнцев и девственниц...

Вот и всё, победа и здесь за Люцифером. Бэл подавился от смеха, не выдержав околесицы, которую я нес. Я схватил его за член, не давая опомниться, заставив подавиться ещё больше и замереть... он расправился в моей ладони, мгновенно налившись кровью и отвердев. Я наклонил его пониже, направляя в себя. Закусил губу, сдерживая глубокий стон... Бэл начал входить, обхватив мои напряженные, широко раздвинутые бедра. Я ненормальный и хочу поцеловать его в этой неудобной позе. Видя сумасбродную просьбу в моих глазах, он опускается всей тяжестью и целует, хотя я хочу кричать и плакать. Но даже в борьбе с болью, похожей на сладкий сон насильника, я не смог удержаться от последнего дурачества и прошептал:

\- Бэл, оракул открыл мне страшную тайну. У принца датского – слишком короткий.

 

* * *

[1] Энди ЛаПлегуа – диджей, продюсер, ремиксер, лидер групп Icon of Coil, Combichrist, Scandy, Panzer AG.

[2] Астарот – демон смертного греха (гордыни), мастер-стратег, покровитель войны.


	23. Вырезанная сцена, или Месяц спустя

Я сижу на диване в обнимку с Бальтазаром и смотрю по ovhellTV клип «The Insight & the Catharsis». В восьмой или девятый раз. Если кто-то хочет пройти мимо экрана, то делает это ползком. Я знаю о своем любимом апокалиптичном шедевре всё, а что не нашел в базе – досочинил на ходу, воспользовавшись подсказками.

В съемках было задействовано более пяти тысяч персон, большинство из которых играли сами себя, двести шесть видеокамер, из них двадцать четыре – стратосферные с линзами от телескопов для панорамных кадров битвы. Специалистов по компьютерным спецэффектам не подпустили на расстояние выстрела, чтоб не испачкали живую картину пиксельной размазней. Клип снят в Норвегии, с первого дубля, за исключением сцены поднятия из Северного моря раскрытой раковины тридакны, поскольку командиров нужно было снимать навыворот (обратная перемотка кадров, превращавших вход в воду в выход), подкрашивать перламутром после каждого неудачного погружения и сушить крылья феном, спасая от холода и сырости. А также потому, что на руках они держали сладко спящего годовалого ребенка. Владыка Ада никому не запрещал приближаться к себе, но операторы попеременно то ломали дорогое оборудование, то тупо боялись подойти, то ссали кипятком от его невинных вопросов и срывались со скал. Поэтому максимальную фокусировку его лица сделала двенадцатиметровая астрокамера из космоса, опущенная на высоту двух километров над землей. Съемочные часы in real time длились с 23:00 по 4:46 утра (восход солнца), а монтаж и дополнительная верстка заняли три недели. Восемнадцать дублей понадобилось для выныривания близнецов из вспененной воды, ещё столько же – для полного услаждения глаз их телами в течение тех пресловутых десяти секунд, когда рот наполняется вязкой слюной и я невольно думаю об измене.

Вот и сейчас Бальтазар сжимает меня за ноги, наблюдая за беспорядочным мельканием пошлых чувств на моем честном лице. Тяжело обманывать, да и незачем. В конце концов, такая реакция возникает не у меня одного.

\- Ребята! - воскликнул боец, сидевший на единственной форточке и лениво обозревавший окрестности через бинокль. - «Angelblood» подъехал!

«Кошки» бросили пьянство, карты и пикантные разговоры и забегали, приводя помещение в приличный вид, пряча бутылки и вынося каких-то девушек в кружевных передничках через черный ход. Одетые быстро переодевались, а раздетые облачались в выходную форму и передавали товарищам, появлявшимся из других комнат, одну и ту же фразу, как забавный пароль:

\- Командир идет! Шухер!

\- Командир идет!

\- Командир!

\- Винсент, сиди, - успокоил Сайфер, когда я тоже засуетился. - Эта шуточная боевая тревога только для нас. Мы любим встречать командира как генерала, выстроившись с безупречной выправкой и отдавая честь. Если хочешь, займи место в начале шеренги, но подожди, пока мы закончим построение.

\- Хорошо. Бэл? - я просительно уткнулся в его нос. - Ты не идешь со всеми? Скажи уже что-нибудь. Обругай хоть...

Он мягко улыбнулся кончиками губ:

\- Иду, конечно. Никак не могу налюбоваться твоей виноватой мордахой. Не бойся. Он нравится тебе, но этого маловато для ревности. Через минуту, максимум – две, ты увидишь его наяву, днем, без краски и бутафорских перьев. Не голым, правда, но поверь мне, одетым он стоит намного дороже.

Я густо покраснел. «Дикие кошки» закончили экстренную уборку, последняя упаковка из-под чипсов отправилась под диван, поскольку не влезла в мусорное ведро. Я тихонько похихикал, отряхнул воротник от воображаемых пылинок и юркнул в строй. Как раз вовремя.

Командир заходил. Открывал дверь, немного наклонив голову и подавшись вперед. Волосы доходили ему до середины бедра, волнистые и блестящие, как зеркальные нити. Они слепили, я еле подавил искушение заслониться. На глазах очки, о боги, а в левой руке – кипа каких-то бумаг, сшитых в канцелярии в большой журнал...

Но в следующую секунду все посланные куда подальше боги вернулись в мой пантеон – он снял очки, отбрасывая их на полочку для шляп, туда же полетел и журнал. Широко улыбнулся, и бойцы хором прогремели приветствие. Командир идет, с конца шеренги к началу, рукопожатие за рукопожатием, все ближе ко мне. Мое бешено колотящееся сердце сейчас выпрыгнет и поскачет в окно. Или смоется в унитаз. Или завоет волчью серенаду... о Господи, Господи!

\- Здравствуй, Винсент, - я забыл переписать завещание. Полить цветы и вымыть посуду. Ангел стоит напротив. Нужно протянуть ему руку... Я не могу, одеревенев от счастья пополам с ужасом, он сам ее взял и пожал. Сам... теперь я не могу отпустить его ладонь. Ем его глубочайшие синие глаза и сгораю от смущения. - Добро пожаловать на сборы. С этой минуты ты полноценный боец и имеешь право пить водку, спать под столами, водить в наш притон шлюх и проигрывать их в блэкджэк. Осторожнее, не прожги меня насквозь. Демон передавал тебе привет. А теперь глубоко вдохни и выдохни. Ты перейдешь под его шефство только через год.

И он неожиданно прижал мою ослабевшую руку к своим губам. Я уже всякого повидал и натерпелся, но в тот момент чуть не стал заикой. «Кошки» тихо ржут, попадав друг на друга. Неужели через какое-то время я стану таким, как они? Неужели к _этому_ можно привыкнуть?

\- Эм...

\- Ангел, - подсказал командир, улыбаясь.

\- Да, - я страдальчески икнул. - Ангел, можно попросить вас...

\- Тебя.

\- …попросить тебя тоже передать ему кое-что?

\- Можно.

\- Я хочу попросить прощения. Я нагрубил ему при встрече. После компрометирующей сцены в прихожей... я очень сожалею о каждом слове. Моя совесть нечиста.

\- Он прощает.

\- Почему?! Вот так сразу?

\- Я прощаю. А я – это он, лайт-версия с сахаром и корицей. Совесть заберешь из химчистки завтра. На сегодня у тебя запланирован выгул на свежем воздухе и крепкий послеобеденный сон. Не забудь вырвать из журнала страницу «3» со своим именем. Кстати, это твоя лицензия на убийство. Бэл? Надень пару перчаток и покажи своему лису, где склад. И постарайся не избить охранника, как в прошлый раз, - Ангел щелкнул пальцами и развернулся к отряду. - Ребята – на выход, вы нужны мне в чайнатауне.

 

* * *

 


End file.
